


Damage

by funhanie



Series: superpowers [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT12 (EXO), idols with superpowers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: Kummallisen kylmästi käyttäytyvä Chanyeol saa Baekhyunin epäilemään, onko seitsemän vuoden aikainen rakkaus tullut päätökseen. Päivä päivältä etäisempi Yeol palelee, mutta Baekhyunia ei kiinnosta. Muut jäsenet tuntuvat keskittyvän täysin omiin proggiksiinsa eikä Soulissa käymässä oleva Yixing vaikuta havaitsevan missään mitään poikkeavaa.Jongdae haistaa jonkin olevan pielessä. Hän ei ole ainoa, sillä Baekhyun tuntee sen myös. Keho etsii läheisyyttä, Yeolia, mutta järki työntää häntä pois päin. Pilkahdus toivoa herää myös Yeolissa. Ristiriitaiset tunteet ja suorainainen viha toisen kylmyyttä kohtaan tekevät oikean erottamisen väärästä vaikeaksi. Mikä on jäsenten keskuudessa liikkuvan voiman syytä ja mistä se kaikki tulee? Kun ratkaisu on lähellä, Hyunie uhrautuu. Jos kaikki on niin, kuten Yixing on aina väittänyt, rakkaus on se kaikista vahvin voima.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: superpowers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123706





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun heitti kamansa makuuhuoneen seinustalle ja rojahti sänkyyn kiroillen hiljaa. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miksi helvetissä Chanyeol oli vaihtanut asuntonsa lukot ja ennen kaikkea unohtanut kertoa siitä hänelle, omalle poikaystävälleen. Mies oli jossain puhelimen ja telepatian kantamattomissa, luultavasti lyönyt puhelimensa taas kiinni ja sulkeutunut studiokopperoonsa kuulokkeet korvillaan.

Jongdae nojasi _the love nestin_ ovenkarmiin ja naureskeli ikätoverinsa ärtyneelle tupinalle. Hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut lähteä arvailemaan, mistä kenkä sillä kertaa puristi.

“Chanyeol on perseestä”, Baekhyun murahti eikä jaksanut selittää enempää. “Hän on tehnyt musiikkia siitä asti, kun palasimme Pyeongchangista.”

Olympialaiset olivat päättyneet pari viikkoa sitten. Chanyeol oli melkein asunut studiohuoneessaan sen jälkeen. Häntä ei ollut paljoa näkynyt. Baekhyun oli saanut viettää yönsä yksin ja se alkoi jo nyppiä häntä.

“Hän on motivoitunut”, Jongdae naurahti. “Ja sä olet puutteessa?”

Baekhyun käänsi liekihtevät silmänsä ikätoveriinsa, joka oli niin muikeana päästessään taas sanailemaan ystävänsä kanssa. Hänen seksielämänsä tai sen vähäisyys ei kuulunut nappisilmälle laisinkaan. Paitsi ehkä silloin, kun hän harrasti hommia liian äänekkäästi. Ei ollut hänen vikansa, että asunnon seinissä ei ollut kunnon eristeitä.

“Mä haluaisin vain nukkua hänen kanssaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja kääntyi kyljelleen. “Ja jutella. Hän ei varmaan edes tiedä, että olemme lähdössä Japaniin kuukauden päästä.”

Jongdae nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti. CBX:n jutuista ei oltu vielä paljoa huudeltu, sillä kaikki oli vielä vaiheessa. Comebackille oli annettu päivämäärä, mutta sitä ei oltu vielä julkaistu koko kansalle.

“Olisin mennyt asunnolle, mutten päässyt sisään”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja hieroi korvaansa. Numerolukon valittava piippaus oli jäänyt soimaan korviin.

“Herätetäänkö Jongin?” Jongdae kysyi silmät tuikkien.

Baekhyun ärähti ja antoi pimeyden laskeutua makuuhuoneeseen. Ikätoverin ilme ei värähtänytkään, hänkin näki pimeässä vallan mainiosti. Säkkipimeyskään ei huuhtonut muikeaa ilmettä hänen kasvoiltaan.

“Yixing hyung tulee huomenna Souliin”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun yritti hymyillä, muttei pystynyt kunnolla. Yleneensä hyung majaili heidän seurassaan aina viikon. Se oli naurettavan lyhyt aika. Hänellä oli ikävä vanhempaa miestä, hän ei tuntenut itseään rohkeaksi ilman häntä.

“Mustakin olisi kivempi, jos hän jatkaisi meidän kanssaan täysipäiväisesti.”

“Ainakin hän saa tehdä sataprosenttisesti sitä, mitä haluaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki silmänsä, vaikka häntä ei vielä edes nukuttanut. Hänellä oli ikävä Chanyeolia, typerää poikaystäväänsä, joka ei osannut pitää puhelintaan päällä. Hän olisi vain tiedustellut uutta koodia asunnon lukkoon.

“Tule iltapalalle. Minseok hyung lämmittää ciabattaa.”

Baekhyun nousi ylös sängystä ja kohautti olkiaan. Jos Chanyeolilla tulisi ikävä, niin kai hän ilmoittaisi asiasta jollain tavalla.

* * *

Baekhyun tunsi ikävää rinnassaan. Hän kaipasi niitä omistavia käsivarsia, jotka kietoutuivat hänen ympärilleen aina aamuisin. Hän kaipasi sitä tyytyväistä mutinaa ja pehmeitä suudelmia. Helvetin Yeol, kun hän oli mennyt tekemään sellaisen tempun. Hän niin saisi kuulla asiasta tänään treeneissä.

Joku koputti huoneen oveen. Baekhyun murahti luvaksi tulla sisään ja käänsi haikean katseensa huoneeseen työntyvään Minseokiin.

“Herätys”, hyung sanoi hymyillen. Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan, hän oli ollut hereillä jo pari tuntia.

“Tule katsomaan, täällä on sulle jotain.”

Baekhyunin mielenkiinto heräsi kertarykäisystä. Hän potki peiton pois päältään ja kiskaisi ensimmäiset puhtaat housut kaapista. Hän suki tukkaansa ja vilkaisi jatkuvan makoilun turvottamia kasvojaan peilistä ennen kuin sujahti yleisten tilojen puolelle.

“Huomenta, hyung”, Sehun lausahti astellessaan virkeän näköisenä huoneestaan. Baekhyun tervehti häntä puolikiinnostuneena, hän halusi nähdä ehkä mahdollisesti aamiaiselle saapuneen idioottimiehensä.

Eteisessä oli yllättävän paljon lössiä. Baekhyun asettui Jongdaen taakse ja kuikisteli hänen ja leaderin välistä käytävälle. Manageri hyung taputti täydessä ulkovaatevarustuksessa seisovaa Yixingiä olalle ja toivotti hänet tervetulleeksi kotiin.

Joonmyeon huomasi Baekhyunien heränneen. Hän teki tilaa ja päästi hänet eteenpäin. Yixing nosti lempeät kasvonsa häneen ja hymyili pienesti.

Baekhyun koitti hymyillä takaisin, mutta pettymys oli jo ehtinyt kivuta hänen kasvoilleen. Hän oli odottanut Chanyeolin näkemistä niin paljon.

Yixingin ilme värähti. Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa ja juoksi vanhemman syliin tiukasti kiinni tarraten. Hänen olonsa oli vähän rauhallisempi.

“Ihana nähdä”, hän sanoi ja haistoi oudon ilman miehen vaatteista. Manageri hieraisi Baekhyunia olkapäästä ennen kuin poistui asuntokompleksista, jättäen kahdeksikon vaihtamaan kuulumisia.

“Tulkaa yhtiölle kahdeksitoista”, hän sanoi ja sulki oven perässään.

Yixing rutisti Baekhyunia tiukasti ja naurahti, kun hän ei päästänytkään hevillä irti.

“Onko Chanyeolie täällä?” hän kysyi.

“Ei”, Jongdae sanoi ja veti ikätoverinsa pois miehen syleilystä. Hyung ei ollut vain Baekien omaisuutta, vaikka he vastapareja olivatkin.

“Sillähän mä näin hapanta naamaa näytänkin”, Baekhyun tuhahti ja haaveili kuristavansa tollon poikaystävänsä takaisin järkiinsä. Ehkä hän ylireagoi, mutta ilman häntä nukkuminen alkoi aiheuttaa jo vieroitusoireita.

“Tulkaa syömään, täällä olisi aamiaista”, Kyungsoo hihkaisi keittiöstä. Yixing riisui takkinsa ja veti matkalaukun sisemmäs asuntoon.

“Kauanko viivyt?” Sehun kysyi kiinnostuneena. Kaikki olivat valitettavasti tottuneet siihen, että hyung lähtisi pian takaisin Kiinaan.

“Kaksi kuukautta. Haluan tehdä levyni täällä.”

Innokkaat hihkaisut täyttivät yleiset tilat loistouutisten kiriessä kaikkien korviin. Mies olikin ollut poissa jo vitusti liikaa. Ja hänen parantavia kykyjään tarvittiin aina.

Baekhyun oli purskahtaa itkuun ihanista uutisista. Jongdae kaappasi hänet naureskellen kainaloonsa ja talutti hänet ruokapöytään.

* * *

Baekhyun marssi jämerin askelin kohti treenisalissa muita jo odottavaa Chanyeolia ja ojensi kätensä eteenpäin. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet halaukseen ja painoi huulensa kevyesti hänen otsaansa vasten. Hetkessä Baekhyun unohti rankaisusuunnitelmansa ja kiherteli vasten hyvältä tuoksuvaa miestä.

_“Mikä on uusi ovikoodisi?”_

_“_ 2706 _”,_ Yeol sanoi ja nosti Baekhyunin kasvot leuasta ylöspäin. Huulet löysivät paikkansa ja hidas suudelma sai jalat veteläksi.

“Sori, kun en kertonut”, Yeol irvisti. “Luulin, että mainitsin asiasta.“

“Ei se mitään”, Baekhyun tirskui. “Vaikka olisin mielelläni viettänyt aikaa kanssasi.”

“Oli ihan hirveää pujahtaa kylmään sänkyyn”, Yeol naurahti. Baekhyun nyökkäsi, hän niin samaistui tunteeseen.

Yixing käveli sisään treenisaliin muut jäsenet kannoillaan. Yeol päästi irti rakkaastaan ja rynnisti halaamaan vanhempaa. Baekhyun heilautti tukkaansa ja kasasi itsensä, vaikka häneen sattui. Yeol tuntui heittelevän häntä nykyisin kuin roskasäkkiä, hän löysi aina jotain uutta ja mielenkiintoisempaa.

Jongdae astui Baekhyunin vierelle ja ojensi paperinivaskan hänelle. Hyun kiitti vaisusti ja vilkaisi nuotteja hajamielisesti virnistellen. Hänen katseensa kääntyi suu vaahdossa uusimmasta biisistään selittävään Yeoliin, joka ei antanut Yixingille puheenvuoroa.

Jongdae naurahti hiljaa. “Hän haluaisi kirjoittaa seuraavaan listahitin.”

“Kuka meistä ei?” Baekhyun kysyi ja käänsi katseensa alas uusiin biiseihin. _Blooming day_. Levytykset olivat alkaneet viikko sitten. Treenit olivat rankkoja, uusi koreografia näytti videon perusteella vaativalta. CBX:n Japanin kiertue ja promot olivat kulman takana. Kiire tarkoitti hyvästejä yhteiselle ajalle ja parisuhteen hoitamiselle.

* * *

Baekhyun kellahti Jongdaen kylkeen ja vinkui säälittävästi. Uuden levyn purkittaminen ei innostanut häntä pätkääkään. Kitarallaan leikkivä Chanyeol sen sijaan kiinnosti häntä ihan pirusti. Mutta se saakelin hörökorva oli taas vetänyt sellaisen suojamuurin mielensä ympärille, etteivät hänen turhautuneet huhuilut läpäisseet sitä. Hän odotti lounaskutsua, sellainen oli saapunut yleensä keskipäivän huitteilla, ja kello oli jo yli yhden.

“Ehkä hän ei ole nälkäinen”, Jongdae ehdotti. Baekhyun mulkaisi häntä ja tuhisi ärtyneesti perään. Hän oli kai siinä huolestuneisuuksissaan unohtanut pitää ajatuksensa poissa nappisilmän kuulevilta korvilta. Ei hänellä kyllä mitään salattavaa ollut.

“Ehkä hän on uppoutunut töihinsä”, Minseok heitti palatessaan levytyskopista ja osoitti siihen suuntaan. “Kuten sunkin pitäisi.”

Baekhyun tönäisi Jongdaen matkaan ja liimautui hänen paikalleen istuvan vanhemman miehen kylkeen. Minseok nauroi hellästi ja kaappasi hänet kainaloonsa.

“Ehkä hän on mennyt lounaalle Sehunin kanssa.”

Baekhyunin silmät leimahtivat. Perhanan Yeol oli hengaillut maknaen kanssa viime aikoina todella tiiviisti. Sen saakelin Stationin biisinraakileen takia.

“Oletko sä mustasukkainen?” Minseok kysyi huvittuneena ja katsoi paremmin itseään vasten liimautuvaa Baekhyunia silmät tuikkien. “Sehunista?”

“En”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Vaan kaikesta, mikä menee mun edelle.”

“Ehkä sun pitää mennä ja kertoa kaipaavasi häntä”, hyung naurahti. Baekhyun nousi välittömästi ryhdikkäämpään asentoon ja loihti kasvoille päättäväisen ilmeen. Ehkä hänen pitäisi.

“Tai sitten odotat siihen asti, että saamme hommat tehtyä”, Minseok naurahti. Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Ei, hänen olisi saatava kerrottua se välittömästi. Mutta toisaalta, Yeol oli saanut kadoksissa olleen inspiraationsa takaisin eikä hän halunnut häiritä. Mieshän vallan tulistuisi, jopa kirjaimellisesti, jos mahdollinen listahitti menisi sivusuun.

Baekhyun kellahti vasten Minseokia ja vinkui säälittävästi. Hyung veti hänet lohduttavaan halaukseen.

“Menetkö illalla kotiin?” hän kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Nyt, kun hän tiesi ovikoodinkin.

“Sano hänelle suoraan, että kaipaat häntä. Vietätte kivan illan ja sitä rataa.”

Baekhyun huokaisi haaveillen. Miten ihanaa olisi mennä vaahtokylpyyn tai vain katsoa telkkaria sylikkäin. Mutta Chanyeolia ei paljoa kiinnostanut tv:ssä pyörivät turhakkeet. Hän oli niin motivoitunut työhönsä, että vapaalla hän vain oleskeli ajatuksissaan eikä juuri jaksanut viihdyttää häntä. Miten ikävää se olikin.

* * *

Chanyeol istui treenisalin seinää vasten ja tuijotti tyhjyyteen. Hän oli taas jäänyt kiinni ajatuksiinsa. Hänen reidellään kulkevat hoikat sormet eivät saaneet häntä palaamaan takaisin todellisuuteen.

Baekhyun irvisti heidän onnettomalle peilikuvalleen. Koska treenisali oli vielä tyhjä, hän päätti käyttää tilaisuuden hyväksi. Hän nousi hajareisin pidemmän syliin ja kietoi kätensä hänen niskaansa.

Chanyeol havahtui eteensä hypänneeseen näkyyn ja nosti pienen hymyn kasvoilleen. Baekhyun vastasi siihen enemmän kuin mielellään. Hän oli herkistyä jo siitä, kun Yeolin kädet laskeutuivat hänen lanteilleen. Katsekontakti oli intensiivinen, odottava.

“Mulla on ikävä sua”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja sulki silmänsä. Typerät kyyneleet, hän ei olisi halunnut alkaa pillittämään, mutta nyt, kun hän oli viimein siinä, muutaman sentin päässä, hän ei pystynyt pidättelemään itseään. Kai se jotain kertoi tunteiden vahvuudesta, ikävä riisti hänen rintaansa niin, että sattui.

Chanyeol naurahti hiljaa. “Vastahan me nähtiin.”

Baekhyun avasi kostuneet silmänsä ja vakavoitui. “Vasta? Nukuimme samassa sängyssä viimeksi viikko sitten!”

Chanyeol näytti hetken hölmistyneenä ja muistutti, että he näkivät töissä joka päivä. Baekhyun tuhahti ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi. Vakavoituen, hän tarttui Yeolia poskista ja vaati katsekontaktia. Hän sai sen helposti.

“Oletko sä pettänyt mua?”

Kysymys sai Chanyeolin enemmän kuin hämilleen. Paniikinomainen avuttomuus pilkahti hänen silmissään. “Mitä? En! Mistä sä olet sellaista saanut päähäsi?”

Baekhyun veti kätensä puuskaan ja tuhahti. Ei ollut hänen tapaistaan olla sillä tavalla mustasukkainen, mutta pitkä suhde oli kylmentynyt viime aikoina kummallisesti. Chanyeol ei nähnyt häntä enää samanlaisena, hän eli työlleen ja tuntui unohtaneen kaiken muun. Vasta kuukausi sitten tilanne oli ollut täysin päinvastainen.

“Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja nosti sormensa Baekhyunin kasvoille. Sormien hellä liike sai Baekien ilmeen pehmenemään. Vaikka he olivat olleet pitkään yhdessä, sai toisen kosketus hänet edelleen punastelemaan.

“Suutele mua sitten jo”, hän kuiskasi ja pyyhkäisi typerän, poskelle tipahtaneen kyyneleen pois häiritsemästä.

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti ja nojautui eteenpäin. Baekhyunin sydän heitti volttia, hän oli kaivannut niitä pehmeitä huulia jo monta päivää. Chanyeolin kylmä nenä painautui hänen ihoaan vasten ja huulet kiertyivät hänen alahuulensa ympärille. Baekhyun vastasi suudelmaan ja nautti siitä kuin se olisi viimeinen koskaan.

“Kai sä tänään tulet kotiin nukkumaan?” hän kysyi Yeolin vetäytyessä kauemmas. Hörökorva nyökkäsi ja pyysi hiljaa anteeksi.

“Ei olisi pitänyt sillä tavalla väsähtää”, hän sanoi naurahtaen. Baekhyun murahti tyytymättömänä. Yeol oli nukahtanut studiohuoneeseensa useammin kuin kerran sillä viikolla. Hänen täytyi olla todella uppoutunut duuniinsa.

“Lähdetään yhtiöltä kuudelta. Raahaa mut ulos studiosta, jos muu ei auta”, Chanyeol nauroi ja veti miehen paremmin syliinsä.

“Voit olla varma siitä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Tyytyväinen hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen välittömästi.

* * *

“Mua palelee.”

Baekhyun nosti väsyneet silmänsä ylös laulujen sanoista ja hymyili hennosti nähdessään sohvan nurkkaan käpertyneen Yeolien, joka veti peittoa paremmin ylleen. Leikkisyys otti heti vallan, hän halusi piristää vaisua poikaystäväänsä kaikin mahdollisin keinoin.

“Kuuepidemia part kaksi?” hän ehdotti silmät tuikkien ja hylkäsi nivaskansa. Hän kömpi pidemmän ylle ja laskeutui syliin, kietoen kätensä Yeolin ympärille.

“Älä edes vitsaile sellaisesta”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja vilkuili ulos. Missähän vaiheessa kuu mahtoi olla sillä hetkellä… Hän ei ollut katsellut taivaalle sillä silmällä pitkään aikaan.

Baekhyun käänsi lempeän katseensa kalpeahkoon poikaystäväänsä ja silitti hänen poskeaan mitä hellemmin. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja hymyili tyytyväisenä saamastaan huomiosta.

“Ei mutta oikeasti”, hän aloitti huolesta jäykkänä. “Oletko oikeasti tulossa kipeäksi?”

“Influenssakausi ei ole kyllä vieläkään ohitse”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja hieroi ohimoaan yhtäkkiä stressaantuneena. Baekhyun ei ollut niinkään huolissaan, hehän olivat rokottautuneet sitä pirun H1N1-virusta varten jo aikapäiviä sitten. Sitä paitsi, kyllä huudeille saapunut Yixing hyung yhden pöpön kitkisi. Hänhän oli pelastanut heidät paljon pahemmaltakin.

“Voi sua raukkaa”, Baekhyun naurahti ja katsoi hetken aikaa niihin lempeisiin silmiin, ennen kuin nojautui lähemmäs ja suuteli häntä varovasti.

_“Pitäisikö mun lämmittää sua?”_

Chanyeol silitti Baekien hiuksia ja sai hänet painautumaan paremmin hänen syliinsä. Baekhyun painoi silmät kiinni ja kuunteli rauhallisesti hakkaavaa sydäntä. Joskus, kun oli tarpeeksi hiljaista, hän pystyi kuulemaan miehen sisällä loimuavan liekin kohinan. Se oli hemmetin maagista. Mutta tänään niin ei käynyt, sillä taustalla pyörivän tv-ohjelman äänet peittivät ne alleen.

“Miten levytys sujuu?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun murahti hiljaa, hän ei halunnut puhua työasioista. Viimeinen asia mitä hän halusi vapaa-ajallaan tehdä, oli puhua työasioista. Heidän pitäisi nauttia siitä hiljaisuudesta ja rauhasta, ajasta ilman jäseniä ympärillään.

Mutta Yeol halusi tietää. Totta kai hän halusi tietää. Hän ei ollut siinä vieressä seuraamassa. Hän ei ollut päässyt osaksi CBX:ää, vaikka olisi halunnut. CBXC oli hänen mielestään maailmankaikkeuden parhain idea.

“Siinähän se”, Baekhyun vastasi, kun odottava ilmapiiri ei ottanut hälventyäkseen. “Koreografi saapuu maanantaina.”

“Hwaiting!” Chanyeol naurahti. “Voin sitten hieroa jumissa olevia pohkeitasi.”

“En aio unohtaa tuota.”

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja toivoi, että Yeol kantaisi hänet lopulta makuuhuoneeseen nukkumaan. Tai ainakin makuuhuoneeseen.

* * *

Uuden aamun valjettua Baekhyun hapuili kädellään viereistä paikkaa. Hän ei tuntenut kuin tyhjää kylmyyttä. Hörökorva oli herännyt taas ennen häntä ja painellut jonnekin asuntonsa uumeniin.

Baekhyun venytteli selkäänsä ja nousi sängystä. Raskain askelin hän tallusti keittiöön. Helpottunut huokaisu pääsi ilmoille hänen nähdessä, miten Yeol valmisti aamiaista kylpytakissaan. Hän oli onneksi pysynyt kotona eikä lähtenyt pää kolmantena jalkana yhtiölle.

“Huomenta, rakas.”

Baekhyun asteli sisemmäs keittiöön ja painautui suihkun kosteaa lämpöä hohkavaa Yeolia vasten ja hymyili tyytyväisenä. Paistinpannun kimpussa hääräävä Yeol lipesi hänen otteestaan liian nopeasti.

Baekhyun ei pystynyt peittämään pettymystään. Hän nousi istumaan sivupöydälle ja katseli jääkaappia kaivavaa miestä haikea ilme kasvoillaan.

“Mitä tänään?” Yeol kysyi kiinnostusta äänessään.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti. “Magic circus. Meillä on kiertuepalaveri. Ja oksusun kuvauspalaveri ja koreografiapalaveri. Ja sata miljoonaa muuta palaveria. Tuskin ehdin treenata tänään ollenkaan.”

“Mennään illalla käymään puistossa?” Chanyeol ehdotti. “Keskiyöllä?”

“Mennään”, Baekhyun henkäisi ja ojensi jalkansa kohti Yeolia. Hän ujutti varpaansa kylmälle säärelle ja kutsui miestä mielessään. Chanyeol keskittyi kuitenkin hellalla ritisevään paistinpannuun ja jatkoi aamiaisen loihtimista huoleton hymy kasvoillaan.

Baekhyun hyppäsi alas pöydältä ja laski hiljaa kymmeneen. Hän olisi halunnut lyödä nyrkkinsä betoniseen seinään, Chanyeolin jatkuva epähuomio sai hänen ajatuksensa käymään kierroksilla. Oliko hänessä jotain vikaa, kun mies ei enää huomioinut häntä niin kuin ennen. Chanyeol oli aina pitänyt hänen spontaaniudestaan ja vaativuudestaan. Nyt mies ei tuntunut ymmärtävän suoriakaan eleitä.

“Menen suihkuun”, hän ilmoitti ja livahti pesuhuoneeseen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kirosi hiljaa. Yleensä katsettaan irti saamaton Yeol ei ollut vilkaissutkaan häneen.

* * *

Maaliskuinen keskiyö oli täynnä taikaa, mutta Baekhyun ei pystynyt olemaan samaa mieltä. Vaikka hän käveli pakkasyössä yhdessä Chanyeolin kanssa ja vielä kädestä häntä pidellen, ilmapiiri ei ollut erityisen ihana. Yeol tärisi kaikkien niiden paksujen vaatteiden alla ja pysyi ajatuksissaan. Baekhyun ei halunnut kysellä mitään turhaa, tuntui muutenkin, että hänen sanansa menivät kuuroille korville. Hän oli koittanut udella mieheltä, mitä hän oikein kelasi, mutta hän ei ollut saanut vastaustakaan.

“Mikä sulla on?” Baekhyun kysyi katse tiukasti Yeolissa.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan.

“Mä haluaisin nauttia tästä yhteisestä hetkestä, viimeinkin, mutta en voi, kun vain täriset menemään. Onko jotain sattunut?”

“Täällä on vain niin kylmä”, Chanyeol huokaisi ja kokeili otsaansa. “Mua palelee.”

Baekhyun alkoi todella huolestua. Ehkä mies oli oikeasti tulossa kipeäksi. “Pitäisikö Yixing hyungin tutkia sut?”

“Mä kävin jo hänen luonaan”, Yeol sanoi. “Hän sanoi, että olen ihan kunnossa.”

Baekhyun huokaisi syvään. Hän nosti katseen ylös taivaalla rävöttävään puolikkaaseen kuuhun. Kuuepidemia part kaksi, hän hörähti mielessään. Eihän siinä voinut olla perää? Yixing hyung olisi varmasti vaistonnut jonkin olevan hassusti. Täytyisi kai pyytää Jonginia käymään planeetalla, ihan varmuuden vuoksi. Ehkä olisi parempi kertoa asiasta myös leaderille.

“Täällä on kaksitoista astetta pakkasta”, Chanyeol murahti. “Ylireagoit, rakas.”

Baekhyun virnisti. Hän oli sentään kuullut hänen ajatuksensa sillä kertaa. Ehkä hän oli rohjennut laskea varaustasoaan, kun hän ei ollut enää studiohuoneessa vääntämässä biisiä ikuisesta nuoruudesta.

Vinha ajatus hyppäsi mieleen. Mitä, jos Yeolilla olikin ikäkriisi? Kolmekymmentä oli jo lähempänä kuin kaksikymmentä. Kyllä siinä jo vähän rupesi mietityttämään. Ainakaan hän ei vanhennut yksin.

“Olet hupsu”, Chanyeol naurahti ja veti hänet rennosti kainaloonsa. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään ja päätti sivuuttaa petolliset ajatuksensa. Hän oli siinä ikävöidessään ehtinyt kelata kaikenlaista eikä hän enää tainnut erottaa todellisuutta mielikuvistaan. Hän päätti keskittyä ja nauttia siitä hetkestä.

Chanyeol istui kohdalle osuneelle joenvarsipenkille ja veti Baekhyunin viereensä. Hän tarttui häntä kädestä ja katseli haikeana valaistuun vesistöön. Baekhyun laski päänsä vasten hänen olkaansa ja koitti pitää itsensä rauhallisena. Hänestä vain tuntui, että hän oli lipumassa kauemmas miehestään. Poikaystävästä, joka oli pysynyt hänen rinnallaan jo kuusi vuotta. Miten paljosta he olivat selvinneetkään… ja nyt parisuhdeoli kaatua hiatuksen aikana.

Baekhyun nosti katseensa taivaalla möllöttävään kuunpuolikkaaseen ja mietti, rakastiko Chanyeol häntä enää.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun istui Chanyeolin vieressä ja katsoi häntä pitkään. Hörökorva oli uppotunut lukemaan jostain löytämäänsä runokirjaa. Ilmeisesti hän pohti niissä esitettyjä haikuja erityisen syvällisesti, sillä hänen tahtinsa kääntää sivuja ei ollut järin nopea.

Baekhyun tunsi surua rinnassaan. Miten lähellä hänen poikaystävänsä oli, mutta silti hän tuntui olevan niin kaukana. Hän ei ollut saanut häneen yhteyttä moneen minuuttiin, tuntiin, päivään.

Baekhyun kääntyi paremmin Chanyeolia kohti ja siirsi sormensa paksuun huppariin itsensä verhonneen miehen niskaan. Hän liikutti sormeaan kananlihalla olevalla iholla ja seurasi hiljaa, miten Yeol jatkoi runojen hidastempoista lukemista ilmeettömin kasvoin.

Baekhyun liu’utti sormenpäänsä miehen leukaluuta pitkin kohti poskea ja siitä kohti huulia. Chanyeol käänsi kasvonsa kohti häntä ja katsoi häntä kysyvästi.

Baekhyun käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen, totta helvetissä hän käytti. Hän nojautui eteenpäin ja suuteli niitä täyteläisiä huulia, jotka vastasivat hänen suudelmaansa. Hymy nousi välittömästi kasvoille, perhoset vatsassa lehahtivat lentoon välittömästi. Hän oli kaivannut Yeolia niin paljon.

Baekhyun ei halunnut peitellä innostustaan. Hän nousi Yeolin syliin hajareisin ja laski huulensa kaulan herkälle iholle. Hän painoi itseään paremmin vasten hänen etumustaan ja tarttui hänen sylissä olevaan kirjaan siirtääkseen sen sivummalle.

Chanyeol ei päästänyt irti kirjasta. Hän piti siitä tiukasti kiinni eikä antanut runojen liikkua mihinkään suuntaan.

Baekhyun nosti itsensä ylös ja katsoi suuriin silmiin, jotka eivät katsoneet enää häneen, vaan hänestä ohi. Ilmeettömät kasvot eivät lämmenneet asteellakaan, vaikka Baekhyun laski kätensä kylmälle poskelle ja silitti pienesti.

“Hei”, Baekhyun kuiskasi, mitä hellemmin. Hän nojautui vielä kerran kaipaavaan suudelmaan, muttei saanut enää vastausta siihen. Chanyeol oli jämähtänyt jälleen ajatuksiinsa.

Baekhyun päästi irti typerästä runokirjasta ja nousi pois miehensä päältä. Hän veti yllään olevan hupparin vetoketjun kiinni raivokkaalla liikkeellä ja paineli makuuhuoneeseen raskain askelin. Hän rojahti sängynreunalle ja tuhahti pettyneenä. Hän ei osannut sanoa, mikä hänessä oli vikana, kun häntä ei enää haluttu.

Baekhyun kellahti selälleen ja veti peiton korviin. Silmissä kiiluvat kyyneleet tipahtelivat noroina alas, hän ei ollut aikonut pillittää sillä tavalla, mutta halkeava sydän aiheutti välitöntä tuskaa.

* * *

Raikuvat aploodit täyttivät suuren treenisalin. Baekhyun nojasi Jongdaen olkaan ja puuskutti hengästyneenä, viimein viimeinenkin uusi tanssi oli hallussa. CBX-comebackin valmisteluja seuraamaan tulleet jäsenet olivat yhtä innoissaan näyttävistä liikkeistä ja työstä, jota kolmikko oli tehnyt kaiken sen muun härdellin ohella.

“Hyvää duunia”, Jongdae naurahti ja heitti läpyt hengitystään tasaavan Baekhyunin kanssa. Baekhyun suki hiukset pois silmiltään ja vilkaisi salin seinustalla istuvaan Yeoliin, joka ei ollut luonut häneen vilkaisuakaan koko intensiivisen tunnin aikana. Hän oli tarkkaillut poikaystävänsä, tärkeimmän seuraajan, tyhjiä kasvoja edessä olevasta peilistä, mutta kertaakaan heidän katseensa eivät olleet yhdistyneet.

Baekhyun horjahti paikoillaan ja tarrasi paremmin kiinni Jongdaesta. Ikätoveri kaappasi hänet kiinni itseensä ja avusti pitämään pystyssä. Baekhyun kirosi hiljaa ja otti vastaan vesipullon, jonka Minseok hänelle tarjosi.

“Nyt vain kolme samanlaista treeniä päälle”, Dae virnisti ja taputti kalpeaa ystäväänsä lohduttavasti olalle. Kauempaa asteleva Yixing saavutti heidät nopeasti ja laski kätensä Baekien olalle, vaisu hymynkare huulillaan.

Baekhyun tunsi olonsa paranevan välittömästi. Vaikka hänen paha olonsa johtui suurimmaksi osaksi pelosta rakkaansa menettämistä kohtaan, oli tunnin tehokkaalla kropan käytöllä myös näppinsä pelissä. Aamiainenkin oli jäänyt välistä hänen nukkuessa yli kellonsoiton.

“Jaksatko?” Yixing kysyi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja palautti juomapullon Minseokille. Hän koitti nostaa kasvonsa säihkyvään hymyyn, mutta kauaa suupielet eivät jaksaneet pysyä ylhäällä.

Chanyeol oli uppoutunut keskustelemaan Kyungsoon kanssa jostain. Baekhyun höristi korviaan, mutta salissa oli sen verran meteliä, ettei hän pystynyt kuulemaan kuin yksittäisiä sanoja. Kyungsoo naurahteli huvittuneeseen tapaan ja töni Yeolia järkiinsä, mustasukkaisuus leimahti Baekien sisällä. Salin kirkkaat lamput välähtivät varoittavasti, mutta Chanyeol ei tuntunut huomaavan sitäkään.

Baekhyun rojahti persuksilleen. Hän hautasi päänsä polviinsa ja mutisi itsekseen. Jongdae laskeutui hänen tasolleen ja yritti saada häntä nostamaan katseensa ylös, mutta turhaan.

Baekhyun puri huultaan, ettei itkisi taas. Hän tunsi olonsa näkymättömäksi. Hän ei halunnut maailmassa mitään muuta kuin Yeolin huomion, mutta hänestä oli tullut näkymätön. Kuin häntä ei olisi olemassa, kuin hänen tekonsa tai sanansa eivät enää koskettaisi. Chanyeol oli turtunut. Oliko hän turruttanut Yeolien? Oliko Yeol turtunut häneen?

“Hyun-ah”, Jongdae kutsui varovasti. “Oletko kunnossa?”

“En”, Baekhyun vastasi ja paljasti pelokkaat kasvonsa. _“Näetkö sä mut?”_

Jongdae nyökkäsi itsevarmasti, olisi halunnut naurahtaa, mutta toisen vakava ilme ei antanut siihen tilaisuutta. _“Mitä oikein tarkoitat?”_

“En mitään”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja kiskoi typerät kyyneleet sisäänsä. Chanyeol ei ollut itkemisen arvoinen. Chanyeol oli perseestä.

“Jatketaan”, hän sanoi ja miehistyi. Hän tekisi duuninsa hyvin huolimatta, kenen kanssa hänellä hiertäisi ja kuinka paljon.

* * *

Chanyeol istui työtuolissaan ja tärisi. Hän niiskutti nenäänsä ja huokaili perään, koitti soittaa edessä olevia koskettimia, mutta jostain puhaltava kylmyys sai hänen keskittymisensä herpaantumaan.

Baekhyun nojasi käteensä ja seurasi hytisevää miestä jännittynyt ilme kasvoillaan, vaikka ei halunnut näyttää huolestumistaan. Hän avusti Yeolin olalta pois valahtaneen hupparin takaisin paikoilleen ja nosti hupun hänen päähänsä.

Chanyeol katsahti häneen ja hymyili vaisusti. Hän veti vaatteen paremmin ylleen ja asetti tärisevät kätensä takaisin koskettimille.

Baekhyun koitti laulaa mukana, mutta hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi jäykästi liikkuviin sormiin. Hänen oli pakko tarttua niistä ja lämmittää hetki.

Chanyeol ei ollut samaa mieltä. Hän kiskasi itsensä irti hänen otteestaan ja jatkoi soittamista päättäväinen palo silmissään.

“Me kirjoitettiin uusi biisi, haluatko kuulla?” hän kysyi hiljaa, katsomatta pöydän päädyssä istuvaan Baekhyuniin.

“Mielelläni.”

Karvat Baekhyunin niskassa nousivat ylös hänen kuunnellessa kappaletta, jota Chanyeol oli soittanut hänelle jo pari viikkoa sitten. Sitä ei oltu juurikaan muutettu, se kuulosti aivan samalta kuin aikaisemminkin. Silti hörökorva kehtasi väittää totisin kasvoin sen olevan uusinta uutta.

Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Chanyeol unohti asioita. Hän oli luullut maininneensa lukkojen vaihtamisestakin… Entä, jos hän olikin. Entä, jos Baekhyun ei ollut vain kuullut?

Hytinä ei ottanut loppuakseen. Chanyeol hieroi jähmeitä käsiään hetken aikaa, ennen kuin jatkoi soittamista ja kappaleen tahtiin hiljaa laulamista. Miehen kasvoilla oleva ilme kertoi tunteista. Haikeus tarttui Baekhyuniin nopeasti, hän pystyi samaistumaan jokaiseen surumieliseen sanaan. Rakas, sydäntä särkevä tunnelma kasvoi sointu soinnulta ja murskasi ainakin Baekhyunin alleen.

Chanyeol irrotti sormensa koskettimilta ja hieroi käsiään yhteen. Hän kirosi puoliääneen ja veti hupparia paremmin ylleen.

Baekhyun tarttui häntä uudemman kerran kädestä ja toivoi energiansa lämmittävän jäisiä sormia edes vähän. Chanyeolin kääntäessä lempeän katseensa häneen, hän uskalsi hymyillä pienesti.

”Miten voimasi?”

Chanyeol avasi kämmenensä ja antoi liekin muodostua sen päälle. Liekki loimusi kirkkaana, Baekhyun huokaisi helpotuksesta. Ainakaan Yeolin voimassa ei ollut mitään vikaa.

“Pitäisikö lähteä kotiin?” hän kysyi ja vilkaisi seinällä olevaa kelloa. Eihän se vielä juuri mitään ollut, mutta työskentelystä ei näyttänyt tulevan mitään.

“Myöhemmin”, Yeol sanoi ja hieroi käsiään yhteen hetken aikaa ennen kuin jatkoi soittamista, kaunis melodia täytti huoneen.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja asettui Chanyeolin taakse. Hän kietoi kätensä miehen ympärilleen ja puristi häntä itseään vasten. Hän silitti hänen päälakeaan kostein silmin.

_“Mä rakastan sua.”_

Chanyeol ei koskaan vastannut takaisin.

* * *

Yixing keskusteli Chanyeolin kanssa hämärässä treenisalissa. Baekhyun hiippaili lähemmäs raollaan olevaa ovea ja höristi korviaan. Hän halusi tietää, mistä kaksikko oikein keskusteli. Ilmeisesti hörökorva oli tullut järkiinsä ja haki apua jatkuvaan palelemiseen, sitä hytinää oli jatkunut jo päivä tolkulla.

Lähestyvien jäsenten äänet herpaannuttivat Baekhyunin. Ohitse sujahtava leader että maknaelinja eivät paljoa varoneet, Baekhyun tuli tönityksi pois ovelta. Loukkaantuneena tuhahtaen hän siisti vaatteitaan ja ilmeili kolmikon perään ärtyneenä. Hänen hermonsa oli muutenkin kireällä, rankka duuni jätti jälkensä eikä vapaa-aika ollut kovin rattoisaa sillä haavaa.

Minseok kaappasi Baekhyunin kainaloonsa ja talutti hänet treenisaliin. Sohvalla istuva Chanyeol päästi irti Yixingin käsistä ja näytti pelästyneeltä. Kuin muut - tai Baekhyun - olisi saanut hänet kiinni itse teosta. Yixing nousi ylös ja poistui salista, ilmoittaen kovaan ääneen menevänsä tekemään musiikkia oman studiohuoneeseensa. Joonmyeon taputti häntä olalle ja pyysi häntä lounaalle kolmen tunnin päästä alakerran kahvioon.

Baekhyun istui Chanyeolin vierelle, paikalle, josta Yixing oli noussut hetki sitten. Hän hymyili kalpealle poikaystävälleen haikeaan sävyyn.

“Vieläkö palelee?” hän kysyi varovasti. Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja kiinnitti katseensa salin sulketuvaan oveen.

Baekhyun oli helpottunut. Ehkä hän oli huolestunut turhaan. Ehkä jatkuvalle tärinälle olikin luonnollinen selitys. Vuosien aikana oli vain sattunut kaikenlaista, mikä pisti mielikuvituksen rullaamaan melkoisella tahdilla. Olisi ihanaa, jos Yixing oli pystynyt kitkemään miestä syövän kylmyyden ja siten Yeol palaisi taas omaksi itsekseen. Ehkä kyse oli vain tavallisesta flunssasta.

“Mennään salille illalla?” hän ehdotti ja taputti muotoaan jälleen etsivää vatsaansa.

Chanyeol ei vaikuttanut kovin kiinnostuneelta. Baekhyun tarttui hänen olkavarrestaan ja puristeli sen lihaksia ihaillen.

“Puntille?”

Chanyeol työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas itsestään ja nousi ylös sanomatta sanaakaan. Hän poistui salista pitkin askelin ja jätti Baekhyunin taistelemaan jälleen kyyneleitään vastaan. Mitä hän oli sillä kertaa tehnyt väärin.

“Oletteko riidelleet?” Minseok kysyi oven pamahdettua kiinni. Baekhyun pudisti päätään.

“Pitäisikö mennä perään?” muutaman metrin päässä reisilihaksiaan venyttelevä Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja loihti kasvoilleen leveän hymyn, oli keskityttävä alkaviin treeneihin. Jos Chanyeol ei halunnut jäädä seuraamaan salissa tapahtuvaa taikuutta, niin ei sitten. Menkööt ja lukittautukoot studiokopperoonsa.

“Oletko ihan varma?” Minseok kysyi, kuulostaen epäuskoiselta. Baekhyun nyökkäsi itsevarmasti.

“Vitut hänestä. Keskitytään nyt vain tähän.”

“Jos niin sanot”, Jongdae henkäisi ja viittoi Joonmyeonille, joka oli luvannut toimia treenien dj:nä ja arvoivana silmäparina. Jongin ja Sehun olivat tulleet mukaan treeneihin vain pelkästä tanssimisen ilosta.

Puolessa tunnissa Baekhyunin päättäväisyys oli kadonnut. Hän sekosi jatkuvasti askelissaan eikä oikein keskittynyt tanssimiseen, sillä Chanyeol pyöri jatkuvasti hänen mielessään. Miehen kylmyys, henkinen että fyysinen, oli kummallista. Miehen, jonka sisällä loimusi liekki, voima, joka oli ollut hänessä aina. Voima, joka oli ollut kunnossa ainakin edellisenä päivänä.

Baekhyun rojahti istualleen ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän mietti kuumeisesti, mitä mahdollisesti olisi tapahtunut. Oli selvää, ettei Chanyeol ollut oma itsensä. Vai käyttäytyikö hän sillä tavalla, koska ei enää rakastanut Baekhyunia ja halusi hänet kauas itsestään. Tai ehkä Yeol halusi vain omaa tilaa ja aikaa. He olivat olleet tiiviisti yhdessä jo pitkään, ehkä hörökorva oli saanut hänestä jo tarpeekseen.

Baekhyun tunsi käden olkapäällään. Hän nosti kosteat silmänsä huolestuneeseen Minseokiin. Hyung laskeutui hänen tasolleen ja katsoi syvälle hänen sieluunsa. Baekhyun purskahti itkuun ja kellahti vanhemman lämpimään syleilyyn.

“Kerään itseni puolen minuutin päästä”, hän mutisi vasten valkoista t-paitaa.

Minseok rutisti häntä tiukemmin. “Ihan rauhassa. Ei sun tarvitse piilottaa tunteitasi.”

Baekhyun pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi ja kokosi itsensä. Hän yritti työntää typerän poikaystävänsä pois mielestään, mutta Chanyeolin tyhjä ilme hyppäsi mieleen entistä hanakammin. Hän olisi niin mielellään marssinut hänen luokseen ja kysynyt suoraan, mistä hiersi, mutta Yeol ei vaikuttanut haluavan kuunnella häntä. Mies lipui hetki hetkeltä kauemmas hänestä ja se kivisti sydäntä. Ihan perkeleesti.

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa salin toisella puolella huolettomina musiikin tahtiin liikkuvaan kaksikkoon ja hymyili pienesti. Nuoremmat treenasivat omassa kuplassaan, välittämättä ympärillä tapahtuvista asioista. Hänkin pystyisi siihen. Työntämään henkilökohtaiset ongelmansa sivuun ja tekemään tulevasta Magic Circuksesta parhaan mahdollisen. Hän oli ammattilainen ja osasi esiintyä sydänsuruista huolimatta.

Ehkä.

* * *

Baekhyun pamautti Chanyeolin asunnon oven kiinni ja marssi päättäväisesti makuuhuoneeseen. Sängyllä silmiään lepuuttava Chanyeol säpsähti hereille ja nousi istuma-asentoon.

“Mikä vittu sua oikein vaivaa?” Baekhyun kysyi ja loi pistävän katseen poikaystäväänsä. Chanyeol suki tukkaansa ja näytti enemmänkin hölmistyneeltä yhtäkkisestä kysymyksestä.

“Olenko mä menettänyt ihmisarvoni, vai miksi heittelet mua kuin perunasäkkiä?”

Chanyeol siirsi kätensä hiuksistaan niskaansa ja raapi sitä hämmentyneenä ilmeillen.

“Mitä?”

“Oletko sä pettänyt mua?”

“Taasko kysyt tuota?” Chanyeol parkaisi vastaan. Baekhyun pysähtyi ja nieli ulos haluavat sanansa. Ei hän olisi halunnut epäillä uskottomuutta, mutta jokin syy kai siihen oli, ettei mies enää kestänyt hänen kosketustaan.

“Mä rakastan sua”, Chanyeol sanoi ja oli nousta sängystä. Baekhyunin kylmä naurahdus kuitenkin pysäytti hänet.

“Mä en taida uskoa sua enää”, hän sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs. Hän istui Yeolin vierelle ja tarttui häntä kylmistä käsistä.

“Pelkät sanat eivät riitä mulle.”

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja rutisti kovaa. Baekhyun joutui kovettamaan itsensä, ettei antaisi ilmi sydämensä särkymistä. Ikävä totuus oli, että Minseokin halaus oli tuntunut paljon lämpimämmältä. Chanyeol oli vain kädet hänen ympärillään, ahdistavan tiukka ote, joka ei tuntunut miltään.

“Jätätkö sä mut?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun vetäytyi kauemmas ja nosti kätensä hänen poskelleen. Hän pudisti päätään ja yritti hymyillä. Kosteat silmät tuikkien hän silitti pehmeää poskea ja piiskasi itseään kaikilla niillä hienoilla muistoilla, joita heillä oli.

“Mä annan sulle vain tilaa”, hän sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hölmistynyt Chanyeol jäi seuraamaan, miten Baekhyun keräsi kamansa yöpöydän laatikosta että vaatekaapista ja poistui raskain askelin asunnolta. Ovi kävi ja numerolukko piipahti lyhesti perään.

 _“Tule mun luo, kun olet siihen valmis”,_ Baekhyun ajatteli mielessään ja huokaisi syvään. Hän käveli hissiin ja päätti, ettei pitänyt Yeolin asuntoa kotinaan enää.

* * *

Baekhyun kuljetti sormeaan huoneensa oveen liimatulla paperiarkilla, johon oli kirjoitettu mitä kieroimmalla käsialalla _the love nest._ Suolainen kyynel tipahti hänen poskelleen sormien kiertyessä ilmavirran mukana lepattavalle reunalle. Hän tarrasi tiukasti kiinni ja veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin repäisisi jo vuosia ovessa keikkuneen paperiarkin helvettiin. Mitä hän rakkauden pesällä tekisi, kun ei ollut enää rakkauttakaan.

Baekhyun kiskaisi lapun pois nopealla liikkeellä ja haukkoi henkeään nähdessään tekojensa seuraukset. Rypistynyt, sharpiella sotkettu A4-arkki, se typerä letkautus, joka oli elänyt arjessa jo pitkään, oli nyt hänen käsissään.

Baekhyun päästi kyyneleet silmistään ja rojahti ovea vasten. Hän kiroili hiljaa ja pyyhki valuvia silmiään valkoisen t-paidan helmaan, henkäillen väsyneenä. Oli tehtävä päätöksiä, oli opeteltava päästämään irti. The love nestistä, Chanyeolista, rakkaudesta, josta oli tullut yksipuolista.

Jongdae viiletti Baekhyunin vierelle ja tarttui hänen kädessä olevaan paperiarkkiin. Hän yritti liimata sitä takaisin oveen, mutta kirkkaan teipin liimapinta oli turmeltunut.

“Ei, Hyun. Et voi luovuttaa”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun nosti epäuskoisen katseensa häneen. Tyhjä naurahdus karkasi hänen suustaan.

“Mä en jaksa enää vaatia huomiota ja tulla jatkuvasti työnnetyksi kauemmas. Mielummin hyväksyn tappioni ja kävelen itse pois.”

Baekhyun oli päättänyt. Hän ei enää suostunut tyrkyttämään itseään. Jos heidän välinen suhteensa kuihtuisi pois, hän antaisi sen tapahtua. Hän ei voinut kahlita miestä itsensä loppuelämäkseen. Rakkaudellakin oli aikansa. Ehkä heidän oli tullut jo täyteen.

Jongdae laskeutui hänen tasolleen ja kaappasi hänet tiukkaan rutistukseen. Ukkonen jyrähti kaukaisuudessa, Daen kasvot olivat itsevarmat.

“Mä tapan sen mulkeron.”

“Älä”, Baekhyun pyysi ja pyyhki silmänsä. “Ei hän ole sen arvoinen. Sitä paitsi, meidän pitää osata työskennellä yhdessä vaikka meidän välit rikkoutuisivat. Otimme sen riskin kuusi vuotta sitten.”

Jongdae kurtisti kulmiaan. “Sähän rakastat häntä.”

Kylmäsydäminen naurahtelu vain jatkui. “Mitä vitun väliä sillä on. Hän ei rakasta mua enää.”

“Varmasti rakastaa”, Jongdae yritti. Hänen itsepäisyytensä oli ihailtavaa, mutta hän ei voinut valitettavasti vaikuttaa lopputulokseen.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän oli nähnyt ja varsinkin tuntenut. Siinä kylmässä ihmisessä ei ollut enää hitustakaan rakkautta. Vain tyhjiä sanoja, yhtä tyhjiä kuin hänen katseensa.

“Ei, Dae-yah. Ei enää.”

Ukkonen jyrähti jälleen. Jongdae puhkui ärtyneenä, koitti tasata sisällä kuohuavia tunteitaan. Baekhyun oli hänen paras ystävänsä, ja jos joku kohteli häntä huonosti, sai vastata seurauksista.

Baekhyun taputti Jongdaeta olkavarresta ja pyysi häntä rauhoittumaan.

“Mä en haluaisi erota, mutta en mä haluaisi roikkuakaan hänessä.”

“Ei”, Jongdae jyrähti. “Mikä sulla on? Et tapaa luovuttaa taistelematta.”

Baekhyun yritti hymyillä ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi. “Enköhän mä ole taisteluni jo taistellut.”


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun makasi sängyllään ja pyyhki kosteita silmiään. Kroppa tuntui olevan ylikuormittunut kaikesta siitä säätämisestä Yeolin kanssa eikä jatkuva treenaaminen helpottanut oloa yhtään. CBX:n comeback oli ihan kulman takana ja hänestä tuntui jälleen, ettei hän ollut tarpeeksi ammattimainen. Hän pystyi ajattelemaan vain sitä typerää Chanyeolia ja sitä, mikä mahdollisesti oli aiheuttanut hänen tunteittensa suunnanmuutoksen.

Vaikka Chanyeol oli kyllä sanonut rakastavansa häntä.

Baekhyun kellahti selälleen ja peitti silmänsä kädellään. Sanoja, ne olivat vain sanoja. Tyhjiä sanoja, joita hörökorva oli viljellyt jo viikkojen ajan.

Baekhyun tarttui tyynyn vieressä makaavaan puhelimeensa ja empi hetken aikaa, uskaltaisiko antaa päähän pälkähtäneelle ajatukselle yhtään periksi. Hän avasi yhteystiedot ja selasi suosikkikontaktit läpi.

Hän nousi istuma-asentoon ja tuijotti neljän kirjaimen nimeä puhelimen näytöllä. _Kris_. Hyung tietäisi varmasti, jos Chanyeolia vaivaisi jokin, hehän olivat vastapareja.

Mutta silti… oliko järkeä häiritä vanhempaa sellaisella pikkujutulla.

Kuitenkin, Baekhyun päätyi painamaan luurin kuvaa ja soittamaan. Hänen itsevarmuutensa mureni jokaisella puhelun yhdistämiseen kuluvalla sekunnilla.

_“Baekhyun-ah.”_

Baekhyun puri huultaan kuullessaan vanhemman yllättyneen henkäisyn. Hän puristi silmät kiinni ja kamppaili itsensä kanssa, miten hän nyt sanoisi sen, mitä mielessään liikkui, kun ei ollut varma, soittiko hän hyvään aikaan.

_“Onko jotain tapahtunut?”_

“Mä vaan…” hän aloitti, värisevällä äänellä. Miten typerää, mies oli kuitenkin läheinen hyung, vaikka olikin lähtenyt muualle jo vuosia sitten.

“Chanyeolie… kuule… soitanko pahaan aikaan?” Nolostunut nauru seurasi perässä. Baekhyun hieroi kasvojaan ja mietti, milloin puhelimessa puhumisesta oli tullut niin kiusallista.

 _“Et, et ollenkaan”_ , Kris sanoi ja koitti puhdistaa kurkkuaan. Beakhyun ei voinut olla huomaamatta taustalta kuuluvaa hälinää. Hän huokaisi ja pyysi anteeksi, hän kyllä voisi tavoitella häntä jonakin toisena ajankohtana. Hänen asiansa oli ihan typerä muutenkin.

 _“Jotain on tapahtunut”,_ Kris sanoi totisena ja siirtyi paikkaan, jossa hän pystyi varmasti puhumaan, yksin, rauhassa.

_“Hyun-ah. Voit kyllä kertoa.”_

Baekhyun vilkaisi huoneensa suljettua ovea pikaisesti ja mietti, olisiko järkevää alkaa ehdottelemaan teorioitaan vanhemmalle. Kaikista järkevin selitys hänen ja Yeolin väliseen kriisiin oli se, ettei mies vain yksinkertaisesti enää jaksanut häntä.

_“Mitä Chanyeolista?”_

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi silmäkulmastaan valuneen kyyneleen pois ja nauroi äänekkäämmin. “Mä vain… mä vain ajattelin, että mahdatkohan sä tietää, mikä häntä oikein vaivaa…”

 _“Mikä? Mikä häntä vaivaa?”_ Kris oli yhtäkkiä hämmentyneen hätääntynyt. Baekhyun raapi nolona niskaansa, mitä jos hyung nyt luulisi, että jäsenten keskuudessa riehui jokin kuuepidemia part kaksi tai jotain vastaavaa.

“Häntä vain palelee, ihan koko ajan.”

Syvä hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen. Puhelimesta kuului vain tasaista, hiljaista hurinaa.

“ _Pidä häntä silmällä.”_

“En mä voi.”

Krisin hämmentyneisyyden pystyi melkein näkemään. Baekhyun niiskautti nenäänsä ja paljasti rikkinäisyytensä.

_“Olette yhdessä 24 tuntia vuorokaudesta.”_

Baekhyun nauroi vanhemman sanoille. “Ei, hyung. Se on ohi nyt.”

Kyyneleet, ne ottivat heti vallan. Sellaisen sanominen ääneen, jollekin toiselle, sai hänet tajuamaan, että he kaksi taisivat todellakin olla suhteensa päässä. Chanyeolia ei kiinnostanut enää mikään kuin se helvetin pianon pimputtaminen eikä Baekhyun kestänyt sitä jatkuvaa torjutuksi tulemista. Se sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä arvottomaksi - ja hän ei vihannut mitään muuta maailmassa niin paljon kuin arvottomuutta. Jokaisella oli paikkansa ja tarkoituksensa tässä maailmassa.

_“Mä tulen sinne. Selvitetään tämä juttu.”_

“Ei sun tarvitse, hyung”, Baekhyun huokaisi. “Täällä on kaikki ihan hallinnassa. Elämä jatkuu.”

 _“Kuuntele itseäsi”,_ Kris jyrähti. _“Et tapaa luovuttaa.”_

Baekhyun puristi sormensa nyrkkiin. Miksi kaikki väittivät hänen luovuttaneen. Hän oli yrittänyt tehdä kaikkensa pelastaakseen meneillä olevan tilanteen, mutta kukaan ei tuntunut uskovan häntä. Hänestä oli tullut epäuskottava, epähaluttu, epäonnistunut.

“CBX tekee comebackin kymmenes päivä”, hän sanoi. “Täytyy valmistella Japanin kiertuetta. Sullakin on varmasti duunia, hyung.”

Kris huokaisi syvään. _“Tietääkö Joonmyeon tästä?”_

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän ei oikeasti tiennyt. Hän ei edes tiennyt, kiinnostiko leaderilla. He eivät olleet vaihtaneet sen syvällisempiä kuulumisia moneen päivään.

_“Baekhyun-ah?”_

Baekhyun nauroi peittääkseen todelliset tunteensa. Hän pyysi anteeksi häirintää ja hyvästeli miehen reippaasti ja innokkaasti. Hän sulki linjan, ennen kuin Kris ehti esittää yhtään vastalausetta tai mitään muutakaan.

Baekhyun antoi puhelimensa lipua pois otteestaan, takaisin tyynyn viereen. Hän kääntyi kyljelleen ja veti hupparin hupun päähänsä. Makuuhuoneen vastapäisellä seinustalla olevan työpöydän päällä oli rypistynyt paperiarkki, jossa luki mitä kieroimmalla käsialalla _the love nest._ Hän oli ollut niin valmis repimään koko lapun kappaleiksi, mutta Jongdae oli pysäyttänyt hänet ja kerrankin käyttänyt voimiaan hyväkseen. Hän ei pystynyt koskemaan arkkiin ilman, että sai salamaniskun osakseen.

* * *

Chanyeol viiletti pitkin yhtiön käytäviä tukka putkella, iloisesti naureskeleva Sehun perässään. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään miehen ohittaessa hänet, vilkaisemattakaan häneen. Minseok kaappasi hänet kainaloonsa ja pörrötti vaaleaa hiuspehkoa lohduttavasti.

“Taisi inspiraatio yllättää”, vanhempi nauroi hyväntuulisena. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti. Tietäisipä vaan, hörökorva oli soittanut samaa kappaletta jo kuukauden päivät, eikä hän itse tajunnut sitä. Taisi olla sekoamassa koko poloinen. Vaan siinäpähän, ihan rauhassa. Ei hetkauttanut hänen elämäänsä, enää. Niin hän yritti itselleen valehdella.

“Milloin juttelitte viimeksi?” Minseok kysyi huomatessaan Baekhyunin hajamielisen ilmeen. Hän oli jäänyt katsomaan käytävältä hävinneen hörökorvan perään, sydän jälleen särkyen. Siitä lähtevä ääni oli kuulunut kauas, vaikka hän oli sitä yrittänyt kuinka peittää.

“Viisi päivää, neljätoista tuntia ja kolme minuuttia sitten”, hän huokaisi. “Vaikka kuka näitä laskee…”

“Juttelisitte kunnolla”, Minseok sanoi ja ravisteli nuoremman järkiinsä. Baekhyun tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja pysäytti hänet hetkeä ennen treenisalin ovea.

“Et sä tajua, hyung. Ei hänen kanssaan pysty keskustelemaan. Hän ei _halua_ kuunnella mua. Hän ei _halua_ olla kanssani samassa tilassa. Hän ei _halua_ mua.”

Minseok pudisti päätään. Ei siitä kauaa ollut, kun hän oli yllättänyt kaksikon asuntokompleksin sohvalta tuijottelemasta toisiaan viekkaat virneet kasvoillaan. Hän oli nähnyt pelkkää _halua,_ kun Yeol oli liu’uttanut sormiaan pitkin Baekhyunin reittä, määrätietoinen pilke silmissään.

Tai oikeastaan. Oli siitä kauan… jo viikkoja. Jotain oli kai tapahtunut.

Baekhyun kumautti hyunginsa takaisin siihen hetkeen. Minseok nosti hymyn kasvoilleen ja jatkoi nuoremman johdattamista treenisaliin. Jongdae odotti heitä jo siellä, hän oli hengaillut Joonmyeonin ja Kyungsoon kanssa jo muutaman tunnin. Hän ei ollut halunnut liittyä punttisalitreeneihin.

Baekhyun astui sisään saliin ja loi katsekontaktin rennosti juttelevaan leaderiin. Krisin edellisenä iltana lausumat sanat muistuivat väkisin mieleen. Olisi kai syytä kertoa myös hänelle, että hän ja Yeol eivät olleet enää kuten ennen.

Ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti edes avata suutaan, Joonmyeon nousi paikalta ja poistui salista sanomatta sanaakaan. Ilmeisesti hänellä oli kiire, askelten nopeus oli normaalia nopeampi.

Jongdae nousi ylös ja pisti popit soimaan, hänen puolestaan treenit voisivat alkaa vaikka heti. Punttisalilta ylös raahautuneet miehet olivat varmasti tarpeeksi lämpimiä pistääkseen jalkaa toisen eteen.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Oli aika taas sysätä henkilökohtaiset ongelmat sivuun ja keskittyä siihen mikä oli tärkeintä. _Let the tension move your body, let everybody dance._

* * *

Baekhyun seisoi Chanyeolin studiohuoneen edessä, hän oli jo nostanut kätensä ylös koputtaakseen oveen, mutta loppupeleissä hän oli pysähtynyt empimään. Hän teki sen taas, etsinyt tiensä Yeolin luokse, vaikka hänen oli pitänyt pysyä erossa miehestä. Hän ei voinut raastavalle ikävälleen mitään, se oli tuskallisempaa kuin jatkuva sydämen pirstoutuminen. Hän ei voinut elää ilman toista puolikastaan, hän kaipasi poikaystäväänsä, hän tarvitsi miestä.

Baekhyun huokaisi luovuttaen ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän rojahti vasten kylmää seinää ja puristi huulensa yhteen. Uteliaisuus oli ottanut vallan, hän halusi tietää, miten Chanyeolie voi, muttei uskaltanut tunkeutua sisälle huoneeseen, josta oli tullut hänelle kuin toinen koti. Sekin oli sydäntäsärkevää, sillä asuntokompleksi oli ollut hänen toinen kotinsa siitä lähtien, kun hän oli omilleen muuttanut. Arvojärjestykset olivat menneet uusiksi.

_“Chanyeol-ah?”_

Baekhyun odotti vastausta aikansa. Hän kumautti nyrkkinsä huoneen oveen, raivoissaan itselleen. Hän oli jälleen kuluttanut kallisarvoista aikaansa huhuilemalla kuuroille korville, vaikka voisi ihan hyvin olla valmistelemassa comebackia.

Baekhyun potkaisi ovea ja ärähti ääneen. Yhtäkkiä hänen verensä kiehui raivosta. Hän halusi mennä ja ravistaa Chanyeolin järkiinsä. Se mokoma oli varmaan taas peittänyt suuret korvansa kuulokkeilla ja keskittyi ainoastaan rakentamaan uutta hittiä.

Jongdae pysähtyi Baekhyunin vierelle ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Kysyvä katse oli vaativa, hän halusi selvästi tietää, mitä Baekhyunilla oli mielessä.

“En mä tiedä”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa tuijottaessaan ovenkahvaa. Jongdae tarttui siihen ja avasi oven. Hän oli valmis rynnistämään huoneeseen ilman varoittavaa sanaa.

Chanyeol makasi sohvalla kasaan vetäytyneenä ja tärisi. Jongdae singahti hänen luokseen Baekhyun perässään. He avustivat miehen istumaan ja tutkivat häntä huoli silmissään kiiluen.

Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin kylmälle poskelle ja käänsi päätä itseään kohden. Haikea katsekontakti ei pysynyt yllä pitkään, sillä Yeol työnsi hänet kauemmas ja yritti pakoon. Jongdae teki kaikkensa pitääkseen suurempikokoisen miehen paikoillaan, mutta hänen vaativa otteensa lipesi siinä pyristelyssä.

“Park Chanyeol!” Jongdae huusi hänen peräänsä ja oli nousta ylös, mutta Baekhyun pysäytti hänet.

“Anna hänen mennä”, hän sanoi ja pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi. Hän hautasi pettymyksensä, mitä hänkin oli kuvitellut. Herätellyt toiveita, päästäisikö Yeol hänet sittenkin luokseen.

“Ei”, Jongdae jyrähti ja juoksi käytävään. Hän pyöritteli päätään molempiin suuntiin ja koitti kutsua ikätoveriaan jokaiselta mahdolliselta nimeltä, mutta tämä oli hävinnyt kuin tuhka tuuleen. Tuskin nyt kirjaimellisesti kuitenkaan.

_“Kim Jongin!”_

Baekhyun pyöräytti silmiään. Mitä Dae oikein luuli. Että Jongin veisi hänet Yeolin luokse ja pistäisi hänet puhumaan tilanteestaan. Hän toivotti onnea ja menestystä.

“Mä lähden kotiin”, Baekhyun ilmoitti. Jongdae jähmettyi paikoilleen. Samassa hetkessä Jongin ilmestyi studiohuoneen ovelle.

“Mutta —” Jongdae yritti. Baekhyun hiljensi hänet heilauttamalla kättään ja poistui huoneesta. Hän halusi kotiin.

* * *

Baekhyun istui sängyllään ja katsoi kätensä päällä leijuvaa valohippusta, sen pientä heijaavaa liikettä. Kirkkaus ei juuri silmään pureutunut, se oli nätti ja hento, rauhallinen. Hänen mielensä oli tyyni ja rauhallinen, vaikka hän oli todistanut Chanyeolin jatkaneen kummallista käytöstään.

Oveen koputettiin pari kertaa ennen kuin se avattiin. Minseokin pää työntyi esiin, hän astui kokonaan sisään kovaäänisen huokaisun saattelemana.

“Et viitsisi tehdä tuota”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun sulki valon nyrkkiinsä ja antoi sen haihtua. Kuitenkin hän tunsi kykenevänsä ajattelemaan paremmin tuijotellessaan voimaansa. Kuinka Chanyeol, mies, jonka sisällä leimusi tuhansia asteita lämmin liekki, ei pystynyt pitämään kylmyyttä poissa. Baekhyun avasi nyrkkinsä uudelleen ja hymyili valon tullessa takaisin esiin.

“Oliko sulla jotain asiaa?” Baekhyun kysyi, katse tiukasti leijuvassa valonhipussa. Minseok oli myös jäänyt katsomaan elementin uskollista liikettä. Baekhyun todella hallitsi voimansa. Hän oli pitänyt puolensa eikä ollut suostunut sammumaan koskaan. Ehkä heidän muiden olisi pitänyt uskaltaa tehdä samoin.

“Pitäisikö meidän kokeilla jutella Chanyeolien kanssa?”

“Toivotan onnea ja menestystä”, Baekhyun sanoi ja sulki nyrkkinsä. Hän kellahti makuulle ja käänsi katseen taivaalla möllöttävään kuuhun. Kukaan muu ei ollut näyttänyt merkkejä sekoamisesta, ehkä kuulla ei ollut näppejään pelissä sillä kertaa. Ehkä kyse oli ainoastaan Chanyeolista.

“Miksei me annettaisi tämän vain mennä ohitse ajan kanssa ja lopulta unohtaa kokonaan.”

“Koska sä riudut, eikä me haluta sellaista”, Minseok sanoi ja käveli itsevarmasti Baekhyunin sängylle. Hän istui alas ja laski kätensä collegehousun peittämälle pohkeelle, puristaen varovasti.

“Sä rakastat häntä”, Minseok sanoi. Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja taisteli jälleen kuumia kyyneleitä vastaan. Hän ei halunnut rakastaa, ei näin comebackin alla. Kun työt olisi tehty, hän voisi vetäytyä studion nurkkaan itkemään silmänsä päästään ja sydämensä rinnastaan.

“Ehkä Yixingin pitäisi kokeilla auttaa”, Minseok ehdotti. Baekhyun murahti, hänelle olisi se ja sama. Hän ei halunnut uhrata kallisarvoista aikaansa roikkumalla hörökorvan perässä.

“Kaikista vahvin voima on rakkaus”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja veti tyynyn päänsä alle. “Ikävä kyllä yksipuolinen ei ole lähellekään niin parantavaa kuin molemminpuoliset tunteet.”

“Silti, tämä haisee”, Minseok sanoi, kuin varoen puheitaan. “Olette kestäneet paljon.”

“Ja nyt se on ohi!” Baekhyun huudahti, välittämättä siitä, kenen unet häiriintyisivät. “On se jumalauta kumma, kun se ei mene perille!”

Minseok puristi lujempaa. Baekhyun nousi takaisin istuma-asentoon ja etsi tiensä vanhemman syleilyyn, antaen suojamuuriensa kaatua ihan kokonaan. Minseok sulki kostuneet silmänsä ja taputti nuoremman selkämystä hitain liikkein, vannoen mielessään keksivän kaikelle järkeenkäyvän selityksen. Ei pitkään kestänyt rakkaus voinut hetkessä sammua. Chanyeolin yhtäkkiselle kylmyydelle täytyi olla selitys. Kylmyydelle… fyysiselle, että henkiselle kylmyydelle.

“Mä soitin Kris hyungille”, Baekhyun myönsi. Minseok nosti hänen kasvonsa esiin ja pyyhki kyyneleet pois hänen silmistään. Katse vanhemman silmissä oli vaihtunut.

“Kerro kaikki”, hän vaati.

Baekhyun huokaisi ja jakoi jokaisen mielessään käyneen teorian, joka mahdollisesti selittäisi Chanyeolin käytöksen. Ei niitä montaa ollut, mutta silti jokainen asia oli otettava huomioon.

* * *

Chanyeol pysäytti Baekhyunin studiohuoneen ovella. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja vilkaisi kelloon.

“Mulla on viisi minuuttia aikaa.”

Chanyeol tarttui häntä kädestä ja veti hänet sisälle vasta puunattuun studioonsa. Baekhyun katseli ympärille levittäytyviä, kiiltäviä pintoja suu ihmetyksestä avoimena. Yleensä pöydillä oli kahvitahroja, vähintään.

“Et ole tullut kotiin moneen päivään”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen odottava katseensa vaati selitystä.

“Kotiin”, Baekhyun nauroi lähes ivallisesti. “Sun kotiisi?”

“Meidän”, Chanyeol sanoi. Typertynyt naurahtelu jatkui.

“Mä kaipaan sua.”

Baekhyun huokaisi ja antoi kasvojensa valahtaa surumieliksi. Chanyeol kaappasi hänet syleilyynsä ja laski leukansa hänen päälaelleen, ihan niin kuin aina ennenkin. Baekhyun kuunteli miehen rinnassa palavaa loimua, jota tuskin kuului.

“Miten sä voit?” hän kysyi ja tarttui Yeolin käteen. “Voimasi?”

Kylmä, laiska liekki nousi avoimen kämmenen päälle. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan, näky oli aivan toista luokkaa kuin muutama päivä aikaisemmin.

“Vieläkö sua palelee?” hän kysyi, jännitys äänessään. Hän ei ollut varma, halusiko kuulla totuutta. Alkoi pahasti näyttää siltä, että Yeol ei pystynyt pitämään itseään lämpimänä. Hänen voimansa oli heikentynyt.

_“Kuuletko sä mua?”_

Chanyeol räpäytti silmiään normaaliin malliin. Hän ei näyttänyt reagoivan kysymykseen millään tavalla.

Baekhyun puristi kostuneet silmänsä kiinni. Hän oli niin pahoillaan. Miten tollo hän oli ollut syyttäessään miestä ties mistä, kun ongelma oli ollutkin telepatiassa.

Baekhyun tarttui pidempää molemmista poskista ja vaati katsekontaktia. Chanyeol yritti vilkuilla takana oleviin soittimiin, hänen keskittymiskykynsä oli jälleen herpaantumassa. Oli Baekhyunin viimeinen tilaisuus koittaa saada miehestä jotain informaatiota irti ennen kuin hän palaisi jälleen kylmään kuoreensa. Mitä tahansa se olisikin, Yeol yritti taistella pois sen kourista. Se oli huojentavaa nähdä. Jos se oli henkistä, siihen eivät Yixingin vippaskonstit auttaneet. Hänen täytyisi käydä asiat itse lävitse. Oli niin tai näin, Baekhyun haluaisi mielellään olla siinä vierellä, jos hörökorva vain päästäisi.

“Rakas”, Baekhyun henkäisi pehmeästi ja tapasi sen lämpimän katseen, jota hän ei ollut nähnyt moneen viikkoon. Kyynel karkasi taas, toivo heräsi. Ehkä hän ei ollutkaan menettänyt Chanyeolia.

“Etkö pysty parempaan?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tarttui avonaiseen käteen, antaen energiansa virrata. Siitä huolimatta liekki ei voimistunut. Chanyeol alkoi tuntea olonsa epämukavaksi ja työnsi energiaa hehkuvan käden kauemmas.

“Tule kotiin tänään”, Chanyeol sanoi ja kaappasi hänet tiukkaan halaukseen. “Mulla on ikävä sua. Ihan helvetin kova ikävä.”

Baekhyun keräsi itsensä, hän ei todellakaan aikonut pillittää enää. Kiertueasujen sovituksessa olevat noonat huomaisivat hänen itkuiset silmänsä välittömästi. Siitä jos mistä soppa syntyisi. Hän ei halunnut yhtään ylimääräistä härdelliä siihen hullunmyllyyn.

Karheat, kylmät huulet painautuivat Baekhyunin poskelle. Hän kirosi heikkoutensa ja pysähtyi miettimään, rikkoisiko itsensä uudelleen, jos päästäisi Chanyeolin jälleen luokseen. Seuraavan kerran kun hän tulisi torjutuksi, hän ei välttämättä kestäisi sitä enää. Se järjetön soutaminen ja huopaaminen kävi voimille. Miksi he eivät voineet rakastaa niin kuin ennen.

“Mä en haluaisi jättää sua”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Mä rakastan sua.”

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia vuorostaan molemmista poskista ja suuteli häntä hitaasti, kaivaten. Siinä vaiheessa oli ihan turhaa edes yrittää estellä kyyneleiden valumista, Baekhyun huomasi itkevänsä jälleen.

Kylmä kyynel tipahti Baekhyunin poskelle. Hän hölmistyi ja avasi silmänsä, Chanyeol itki myös.

“Tule takaisin”, hän kuiskasi. “Älä jätä mua. Mä tarvitsen sua.”

Baekhyun pudotti katseensa hetkeksi maahan. Hänkin tarvitsi Chanyeolia, hörökorva oli hänen elämänsä rakkaus.

“Mun täytyy mennä takaisin töihin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja antoi Yeolin kuivata h-nen kyyneleenä. Karheat sormet kulkivat hänen kasvoillaan hetken aikaa. Uusi, kaipaava suudelma sai hänet kietomaan kätensä pidemmän ympärille ja rutistamaan lujaa. Kai hän pystyisi viisi minuuttia myöhästymään.

“Tulethan kotiin illalla?”

“Katsotaan”, Baekhyun vastasi, lähinnä itselleen. Hän painautui paremmin miestä vasten ja huomasi, että hän tärisi jälleen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ilta oli jo pitkällä, eikä Chanyeolista ollut merkkiäkään. Baekhyun nauroi sieluttomasti ja hieroi väsyneitä kasvojaan. Pitihän se arvata. Hän sai jälleen kerran viettää yönsä yksin leveässä, kylmässä parisängyssä. Chanyeol oli tietysti taas musiikkinsa pauloissa ja karussa todellisuudesta.

Baekhyun oli vihainen itselleen, niin helvetin vihainen. Hän oli antanut typerän hörökovan taas leikkiä sydämellään ja leperrellä jotain yhteisestä kodista ja ikävästä. Herra ei kuitenkaan suvainnut saapua paikalle. Muut jäsenet olivat lähteneet yhtiöltä jo pari tuntia sitten, Jongdae oli tietänyt kertoa.

Baekhyun kellahti selälleen ja huokaisi syvään. Yöpöydällä oleva lamppu sammui ja pimeys laskeutui. Baekhyun käänsi kylkeä ja pamautti nyrkkinsä Chanyeolin pöyhkeään tyynyyn. Hän älähti perään ja lopulta kaappasi sen tiukkaan rutistukseen, vetäen itsensä kasaan. Ehkä Yeol saapuisi vielä.

Baekhyun mietti jo asuntokompleksille lähtemistä, mutta pukeminen, kamojen kerääminen ja autolla puolentoista kilometrin päähän hurauttaminen tuntui ajanhukalta. Hän voisi ihan hyvin nukkua siinäkin, yhtä vittuuntunut hän olisi aamulla herättyään, ihan sama missä yönsä viettäisi.

_“Baekhyun-ah.”_

Baekhyun nosti päänsä ylös ja kuulosteli tarkemmin. Lausahdus oli kuulostanut ihan Chanyeolilta.

“Yeol?” hän huhuili. Hän oli ollut niin ajatuksissaan, ettei ollut kiinnittäynyt pahemmin huomiota siihen, oliko asunnon ulko-ovi käynyt. Miljöö oli hurisevia sähkölaitteita lukuunottamatta täysin hiljainen. Häneltä meni aikansa ymmärtää, että ääni oli kuulunut hänen mielessään.

_“Chanyeol?”_

Vastausta ei kuulunut. Baekhyun nousi varovasti ylös sängystä ja hiippaili eteenpäin, pois makuuhuoneesta. Olohuonessa ei ollut ketään, keittö oli tyhjä. Hän jatkoi matkaansa eteiseen ja nielaisi hermostuneena. Hän vilkaisi ovisilmään ja säikähti kuoliaaksi nähdessään kotiin saapuvan, tollon poikaystävänsä. Hän painautui vasten seinää ja piteli kättä sydämellään, koitti hengitellä itsensä takaisin elävien kirjoihin.

Nopeasti se kävi, sillä hän tajusi, että Chanyeol oikeasti _tuli kotiin._ Vitutuksen nostattama verenpaine laski ja typertyneisyys muuttui hölmöksi nauruksi. Chanyeol oli oikeasti tullut kotiin.

Chanyeol pääsi sisälle ja nosti katseensa pelkässä t-paidassa ja boksereissa seisovaan mieheen. Baekhyun puri huultaan ja koitti olla nauramatta ääneen.

Ei onnistunut. Heleä naurahdus karkasi suusta väkisin.

Chanyeol veti oven kiinni ja potki kengät jalastaan. Hän riisui paksun talvitakkinsa naulakkoon ja jatkoi matkaa sanomatta sanaakaan.

Baekhyunin sydän särkyi jälleen. Mies, joka oli pyytänyt häntä kotiin, ei edes tervehtinyt häntä. Hän olisi halunnut kuulla edes väsyneen henkäisyn, edes jotain. Kuitenkin hörökorva oli ohittanut hänet niin kuin hän olisi ilmaa, näkymätön.

Baekhyun piilotti pettymyksen ilmeettömien kasvojensa taakse ja käveli liioitellun kevein askelin pesuhuoneeseen suunnanneen Yeolin luokse.

“Kutsuitko?” hän kysyi. Ehkä hän oli kuvitellut koko jutun. Nukahtaessaan sitä saattoi kuulla kaikenlaista.

“Kutsuinko mä?” Chanyeol kysyi suurin silmin ja veti hammasharjan esiin. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja päätti palata pehkuihin. Chanyeol oli varmasti uupunut päivän rankasta työskentelystä ja halusi äkkiä nukkumaan. Niin halusi hänkin, huomisesta oli tulossa yhtä rankka kuin muistakin päivistä. CBX:n comeback läheni vauhdilla ja kaikki oli vielä pahasti vaiheessa.

Baekhyun kellahti takaisin viilentyneeseen petiin ja laski Yeolin tyynyn takaisin oikealle paikalle. Hän yritti hymyillä, vaikka ilmapiiri pysyi surumielisenä. Oli ihanaa, että mies oli pitänyt sanansa, mutta hänen kylmyytensä sai mielialan laitistumaan.

Pesuhuoneesta vaatekaapin kautta petiin sujahtava Chanyeol tärisi edelleen. Baekhyun piti selkänsä kohti miestä ja tuijotti valkoiseen seinään, mietti, oliko betonissa aina ollut kolo vai olivatko he saaneet sen aikaan sängyn ollessa sillä seinustalla.

Chanyeolin hytinä jatkui lämpimistä peitteistä huolimatta. Sillä hetkellä Baekhyun päätti, että hänen täytyisi keskustella Yixingin kanssa. Tollokin tajusi, ettei tulielementin hallitsija voinut kärsiä jatkuvasta palelemisesta. Jokin oli helvetin pielessä.

Baekhyun hätkähti tuntiessaan Chanyeolin painautuvan häntä vasten ja kietovan kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Hän heltyi heti, sydän pampahteli kevyesti kaikesta huolimatta. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja antoi Yeolin kaapata hänet syleilyynsä. Hän liikutti etusormeaan t-paidan peittämällä rintalihaksella ja kiitti itseään siitä, että oli siinä juuri nyt.

Chanyeol painoi pienen suudelman Baekhyunin otsalle ja sai hänet hymyilemään typerästi. Unikin tuli äkkiä, molemmille.

* * *

Baekhyun käveli treenisaliin kevein askelin ja hymy huulilla. Minseok yllättyi nuoremman yllättävästä mielialan muutoksesta. Yksikseen jossain nurkassa henkilökohtaisen elämänsä vaikeuksien kanssa painiskeleva Baekhyun oli kuin toinen ihminen. Myös Jongdae huomasi hänen virnuilevan aikaisempaa enemmän.

“Taisi olla hyvä ilta”, hän naurahti ja tönäisi pilvilinnoissa leijuvaa ikätoveria kevyesti olkapäähän. Baekhyun sähähti vastalauseeksi, mutta nauroi perään, jatkaen typerää hymyilemistä. Hänestä oli ollut ihanaa herätä Chanyeolin käsivarsilta. Miehen jatkuva tärinä oli laantunut aamuun mennessä eikä hän ollut karannut minnekään. Avannut silmänsä hitaasti ja hymyillyt pienesti. Baekhyun oli sulanut siihen paikkaan eikä hänen jalkansa tahtonut oikein vieläkään kantaa. Huono juttu, sillä hänen täytyi tanssia ainakin viisi tuntia. Ensin kaksi ja iltapäivällä kolme lisää.

“No, puhuitteko?” Minseok kysyi, uteliaana kuten aina. Hän odotti vastausta silmät kirkkaina, Jongdae typertyneenä vieressä puhkuen.

“Puhuitteko? Panitteko, tarkoitat varmaan.”

“Nukuttiin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja istui lattialle venytelläkseen. “Sylikkäin, koko yö.”

“Entä suhteenne?” Minseok kysyi silmät suurina. “Vieläkö haluat erota?”

“En koskaan haluaisi”, Baekhyun sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti perään. “Ehkä mä olen ylireagoinut.”

Jongdae mutristi huuliaan ja pudisti päätään. “Mä huomasin kyllä, ettei Yeolie ole oma itsensä.”

“Hänen voimassaan on jotain vikaa”, Baekhyun sanoi. Minseokin avoin suu sulkeutui ja hän istui alas.

Baekhyun nosti totisen katseensa häneen. “Älä kerro kenellekään.”

“M-mutta”, hyung yritti, mutta Baekhyun kielsi häntä puhumasta.

“Mä selvitän tämän.”

“Miten?” Jongdae kysyi. Erityisen hyvä kysymys. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan ja keskittyi venyttelemiseen. Koreografi saapuisi pian.

“Eikö Joonmyeonin edes pitäisi saada tietää?” Minseok kysyi. “Hän on vaatinut täyttä rehellisyyttä alusta asti.”

Baekhyun raapi niskaansa. Jokin tunne hänen sisällään kertoi hänelle, ettei leaderia olisi hyvä sotkea tähän. Hän voisi keskustella ensin Yixing hyungin kanssa ja koittaa pudistaa Yeolia kahdestaan. Jos heidän voimansa eivät riittäisi, niin sitten hän voisi harkita hankkivansa lisäapua.

“Mitä sä luulet, että se on? Uusi kuuepidemia?” Jongdae kysyi hiljaa, varoen sanojen kulkeutumasta vääriin korviin, vaikka he olivat kolmistaan treenisalissa.

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan. Park oli hytissyt kylmästä kohta kaksi viikkoa. Jos se olisi oikea flunssa, kai se olisi mennyt jo ohitse. Mutta jos se olisi jotain vakavaa, siitä olisi leikki kaukana.

“Täytyisikö meidän käydä planeetalla?” Minseok kysyi ja jäykistyi. “Jos puu onkin jäässä.”

Baekhyun katsoi häntä suurin silmin. Niin tosiaan. Jos Chanyeolin jatkuva kylmyys johtuisikin siitä.

“Parempi varmistaa”, vanhin sanoi ja loi Jongdaeen kysyvän katseen. Jongdae oli samoilla linjoilla. Jos he jotain menneestä olivat oppineet, oli se, ettei planeetalla tapahtuvia muutoksia voinut jättää huomioimatta. Kaikki, mikä voisi vaikuttaa puun hyvinvointiin, saattaisi vaikuttaa myös heihin.

Ovelta kuului askelia, koreogafi oli saapunut. Baekhyun lupasi ottaa asian puheeksi Yixingin kanssa vielä sille päivälle. Nyt oli keskityttävä töihin.

* * *

Baekhyun oli tullut niin aikaisin kotiin kuin vain suinkin oli päässyt. Hän oli kiertänyt lähimarketin erityisen tarkasti ja kantanut mukanaan toista kassia ruokaa. Hän halusi yllättää Chanyeolin. He eivät olleet syöneet yhdessä pitkään aikaan ja Beom hyungin jakamat reseptit olivat tyhmällekin käypiä. Hän aikoi kuluttaa illan kokkaamalla sydämestään. Vähän niin kuin silloin vuosia sitten, kun hän oli halunnut yllättää Yeolin romanttisella illallisella. Silloin hän oli lyönyt pataan kaikkea hyvää ja olettanut, että niistä kehkeytyisi väistämättä loistava makuelämys. Lopputuloksena oli ollut järkyttävän makuinen ja ylikypsä muhennos, joka ei mennyt alas edes riisin kera. Silloin he olivat käyttäneet yhteisen illan tunnit ihan muuhun kuin syömiseen. Mutta tänään hän halusi vain syödä ja jutella mukavia. Siitä oli todella kauan, kun he olivat vain sillä tavalla nauttineet toistensa seurasta.

Suuri pamahdus jäädytti jääkaappia kaivavan Baekhyunin niille sijoilleen. Hän keräsi itseään hetken aikaa ennen kuin suoristi selkänsä ja tapasi olohuoneessa seisovan Jonginien ja hänen kädessään roikkuvan Minseokin.

“Terveisiä planeetalta”, Jongin virnisti. Baekhyun laski öljypullon marmoripöydälle ja työnsi jääkaapin oven kiinni.

“Kaikki vaikuttaa olevan kunnossa”, hyung sanoi. “Juttelitko Yixingin kanssa?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän ei ollut nähnyt vastapariaan koko päivänä, vaikka tyypit olivat kertoneet hänen olevan yhtiöllä. Ehkä hän oli uppoutunut kirjoittamaan biisejä. Hän naurahti hellästi; sitä tuntui olevan liikkeellä.

Kaksikko oli tekemässä jo lähtöä, he olivat ilmeisesti tulleet vain ilmoittamaan asiasta. Baekhyun pysäytti miehet ojentamalla kätensä kohti heitä.

“Oletko sä huomannut jotain outoa?” hän kysyi Jonginielta. Minseok näytti kiinnostuneelta, hänkin halusi tietää. Nuorempi pudisti päätään ja näytti hölmistyneeltä.

“Telepatiasi toimii oikein?”

Jongin nyökkäsi itsevarmasti. “Ei mitään eikoista.”

Baekhyun kiitti tiedosta ja toivotti hyvää illanjatkoa.

“Sitä samaa”, Jongin toivotti ja hävisi olohuoneesta Minseokin kanssa, kovan pamauksen saattelemana.

Baekhyunin pasmat oli sekoitettu. Hän koitti sivuttaa mieltä kiusaavat ajatukset ja keskittyä tekemään illallisesta niin maittavan kuin hänen taidoillaan pystyi. Ehkä hän oli huolestunut turhaan, ehkä Yeol oli jo paranemaan päin. Hän oli pysynyt sängyssä aamuun asti ja antanut Baekhyunien paijata häntä ihan niin kuin ennen vanhaan Oli niin tai näin, ei asialla liennyt hengenhätä. Hän voisi keskittyä siihen huomennakin.

* * *

Chanyeolista ei ollut kuulunut koko iltana ja kello oli livennyt jo yli keskiyön. Kymmenen aikaan Baekhyun oli kyllästynyt odottamaan. Hän oli sytyttänyt pöydässä olevan valkoisen pitkän kynttilän ja syönyt herkullisen illallisen, koittaen pysyä positiivisena tai ainakin valehdella itselleen, että oli ihan okei. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun Yeol oli jättänyt tulematta. Ei Chanyeol edes voinut tietää illallisesta, sen piti olla yllätys. No, ainakin Baekhyun itse sai syödäkseen.

Ulko-oveen koputettiin. Baekhyun nosti päänsä sohvatyynystä ja kuulosteli hetken aikaa. Oliko hän taas kuullut harhoja.

“Baekhyun-ah!” käytävältä huudettiin.

Karvat Baekhyunin niskassa nousivat pystyyn. Hän potki yllään olevan fleesepeiton sivuun ja juoksi avaamaan oven. Hän koitti sopertaa jotain tervehdyksen tapaista nähdessään huolestuneen Krisin seisovan käytävän puolella.

“Mikä tuo sut tänne?” hän kysyi, värisevällä äänellä. Kris hyungin kulmat olivat kurtussa, hän näytti erityisen vakavalta. Kuin automaattisesti Baekhyun hapuili talvitakkia naulakosta ja veti sen ylleen.

“Jotain on tapahtunut”, Kris sanoi. “Mä luulen, että Chanyeolien voima on sammunut.”

Baekhyun veti lenkkarit jalkaansa ja etsi autonsa avaimet lipaston ylälaatikosta. Kris kertoi tutkineensa itseään muutaman päivän takaisen puhelun jälkeen.

“Musta tuntuu, että olen heikompi nyt”, Kris sanoi ja hieroi rintakehäänsä. Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti. Chanyeol oli ollut niin ihana aamulla. Se oli ollut tyyntä myrskyn edellä.

“Joko Joonmyeon tietää?” Kris kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään mitä pienemmin ja työnsi vanhemman ulos Yeolin asunnosta. Hän painoi ulko-oven kiinni ja ryntäsi hissille. Hänen autonsa oli parkkikerroksessa. Viimein hänellä oli oma paikka.

Baekhyun ei osannut kertoa Krisille enempää kuin sen, mitä planeetalla käynyt kaksikko oli hänelle sanonut. Kukaan muu ei ollut näyttänyt mitään oireita, paitsi Chanyeol. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko se hyvä vai huono asia.

“Tiedätkö, missä hän on?” Kris kysyi.

“Tiedänpä hyvinkin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja painoi parkkikerroksen painiketta hissin konetaulusta.

* * *

Baekhyun hölkkäsi pitkin pimeitä SM Entertainmentin käytäviä raskaasti puuskuttaen, Kris perässään. Hän tarttui tärisevin käsin Chanyeolin studiohuoneeseen ja riuhtaisi oven auki. Kris kuikki hänen takaansa tyhjään huoneeseen. Hörökorvaa ei näkynyt mailla halmeilla.

Baekhyun käänsi kostuneet silmänsä vanhempaan mieheen ja koitti olla itkemättä. Ne pirun kyyneleet tipahtivat poskille kaikesta huolimatta.

“Hän ei ole asuntokompleksilla”, hän sanoi ennen kuin Kris ehti edes ehdottaa moista. “Kysyin Daelta.”

Kris laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle ja murahti hiljaa nuoremman kuivatessa väsyneitä kasvojaan.

“Hän haluaa kai olla rauhassa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja veti oven kiinni. Kris ei näyttänyt ostavan ideaa, hänestä jokin tuntui olevan hassusti.

“Missä hän voisi olla?”

“Jossain, missä on lämmin”, Baekhyun vastasi. Hän nosti katseensa mieheen, joka oli ajatellut selvästi samaa. Cheodamdongin julkinen sauna oli parin korttelin päässä. He olivat käyneet siellä monta kertaa treenivuosinaan.

“Parempi käydä katsomassa”, Kris henkäisi ja johdatti Baekhyunin takaisin kohti hissiä. Chanyeol oli löydettävä.

* * *

Baekhyunia ei ollut pitkään aikaan hävettänyt niin paljoa kuin sillä hetkellä. Hänen oli pitänyt hieroa käsiään yhteen anoakseen pääsyä tiloihin täysissä pukeissa. Onneksi Kris oli osannut vauhdittaa tilannetta väittämällä, että Yeol oli ympärikännissä ja luultavasti haitaksi muille asiakkaille, jos häntä ei haettaisi takaisin kotiin. Nainen oli lopulta suostunut, mutta pyytänyt heitä toimimaan nopeasti.

Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen, pyöritteli päätään melkoissa paniikissa. Sillä hetkellä häntä ei kiinnostanut paskan vertaa, kuinka moni näki hänet heilumassa talvitakissa keskellä saunatiloja, vaan hän halusi Yeolin kotiin tai edes yhtiölle mahdollisimman pian.

“Tuolla”, Kris sanoi ja tarttui Baekhyunin käteen. Yhdessä he liukastelivat sukkasilleen pyyhkeen päällä istuvan Yeolin luokse ja laskeutuivat hänen tasolleen, molemmin puolin.

Chanyeol ravisteli harteilleen lasketut kädet pois ja piti katseensa tiukasti pähkinänvärisissä puuseinissä. Hän oli jälleen sulkeutunut syvälle kuoreensa eikä halunnut tulla sieltä pois.

“Chanyeol-ah”, Kris kutsui häntä. Yeol käänsi vakavat kasvonsa häneen ja katsoi tuimasti. Hän tönäisi miestä kipeännäköisesti rintakehään ja huudahti perään.

“Mene takaisin sinne mistä tulitkin!”

Kris kavahti julmaa äänensävyä. Hän koitti piilottaa todelliset tunteensa ja selvitä tilanteesta kunnialla, mutta Baekhyun oli huomannut häntä pistävän syyllisyyden.

“Me ei tarvita sua! Ei olla tarvittu vuosiin!” Chanyeol huusi.

Baekhyunille riitti. Hän tarttui poikaystäväänsä kädestä ja veti väkisin ylös. “Et viitsisi aiheuttaa hämminkiä julkisella paikalla.”

“Vitut siitä”, Chanyeol tuhahti ja siisti yllään olevia saunan vaatteita, vaaleanharmaata t-paitaa ja pitkiä shortseja.

“Lähdetäänpä kotiin”, Kris sanoi ja tarttui toisesta kädestä. “Baekhyunie on tehnyt sulle illallista ja kaikkea.”

Chanyeol nauroi kylmään, epäominaiseen sävyyn, mutta suostui kuitenkin siirtymään pukuhuoneitten puolelle. Baekhyun piilotti surulliset kasvonsa ja koitti katsella muualle, ettei kävisi Yeolin päälle ja mätkisi häntä järkiinsä. Se, mikä oli kylmettänyt hänen sisimpänsä, oli kylmettänyt myös hänen sydämensä, eikä siitä seuraisi mitään hyvää.

Chanyeol alkoi täristä heti, kun hän oli astunut viileän pukuhuoneen puolelle. Kris auttoi häntä vaihtamaan vaatteensa ja osasi muutenkin käsitellä Yeolia, varmaan kun oli yhtä iso ja voimakas. Baekhyun tyytyi seuraamaan kauempaa ja päätti toimia kuskina. Hän heittäisi Yeolin asunnolleen ja lähtisi itse kotiin nukkumaan. Kris voisi jäädä hörökorvan kaveriksi, jos halusi. Hän ei halunnut nähdä miestä tällä haavaa.

Chanyeol oli saatu autoon, takapenkille. Kris tarttui häntä käsistä ja koitti käyttää energiaansa miehen rauhoittamiseen. Häntä paleli, vaikka päällä oli paksu talvitakki ja paksut hanskat.

Baekhyun käynnisti auton. Hän kääntyi vielä katsomaan omassa maailmassaan olevaa Chanyeolia ja naurahti tyhjästi.

“Tälläistä se on ollut”, hän sanoi. “Päivästä toiseen. Häntä palelee eikä hänen kanssaan voi keskustella.”

Kris oli ymmällään. Hänen jakamansa lämpö alkoi rauhoittaa Yeolia, mutta silti tyhjä olo vatsanseutuvilla oli läsnä.

“Osaatko sanoa, milloin kaikki alkoi?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Hän oli niin kiinni subunitin comebackiin liittyvissä, miljoonissa asioissa, ettei hän tahtonut muistaa edes, mitä söi edellisenä päivänä. Sen hän osasi sanoa, että outo kylmyys oli kasvattanut hänen ja hörökorvan välilleen jo melkoisen kuilun.

“Mä olin valmis luopumaan hänestä”, Baekhyun henkäisi. “Mä luulin, ettei hän rakasta mua enää.”

“Rakastan!” Chanyeol huudahti. “Rakastan. Rakastan. Rakastan!!”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. “Silti hän työntää mut pois aina, kun tarvitsisin häntä.”

Kris laski kätensä Yeolin hiuksiin ja silitti hitaasti. Hänestä hehkuva lämpö sai Yeolin rentoutumaan ja kellahtamaan hänen kainaloonsa. Tärinä hiipui pois, silmät sulkeutuivat. Hän nukahti.

Baekhyun kääntyi oikein päin ja pisti ajovaihteen silmään. Kotimatka kului hitaasti, vaikkaajettavia kilometrejä ei ollut paljon. Tiet olivat hiljaisia ja tunnelma latistunut. Baekhyunia turhautti niin helvetisti. Hänestä tuntui, ettei hän voinut tehdä mitään.

“Miten mä saan hänet jälleen aktiiviseksi?” Baekhyun sanoi. “Kyungsoo mukiloi hänet melkein hengiltä saadakseen mut syttymään eikä siitä seurannut mitään hyvää.”

“Mietitään sitä huomenna”, Kris sanoi, kuulostaen poissaolevalta.

Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan. “Voitko sä jäädä?”

“Voin”, Kris sanoi empimättä hetkeäkään. “Mikään ei ole tärkeämpää kuin te.”

Chanyeol naurahti kylmästi. Vanhemman lähdöstä oli jo melkein viisi vuotta, mutta tunteet lienivät edelleen jossain sydämen perukoilla.

“Yixing hyung on meillä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Kris yllättyi uutisesta, hän ei tiennyt.

“Sehän on hyvä.”

“Enpä tiedä”, Baekhyun naurahti. “Hänestä ei ole näkynyt vilaustakaan pariin päivään. Hän tekee uutta levyä itseään säästelemättä.”

Kris hymyili pienesti. “Jutellaan aamulla lisää.”

Baekhyun murahti hiljaa ja keskittyi ajamiseen. Chanyeolin asuinrakennus oli ihan kulman takana. Koska Kris oli lämmin, Yeol tuskin lipeäisi hänen luotaan niin helposti. Jos Baekhyun olisi hänen vierellään, mies olisi luultavasti liuennut takaisin studiokopperoonsa ennen kuin Hyun olisi ehtinyt herätä uuteen aamuun.

Kris tönäisi Chanyeolia tarkistaakseen, oliko hän vielä elävien kirjoissa. Yeol nyrpisti nenäänsä ja huitaisi Krisin käden kauemmas itsestään, samalla painautuen paremmin hänen lämmintä kroppaansa vasten.

“Mä olen ihan kunnossa, hyung”, hän sanoi matalalla, väsyneellä äänellään.

“Olet”, Kris huokaisi. “Todella olet.”


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun raahautui sisemmäs asuntokompleksiin ja rojahti väsyneenä sohvalla istuvan Jongdaen viereen. Hän painoi otsansa vasten hänen olkaansa ja piti silmissä polttavat kyyneleet sisässään. Hän ei halunnut enää itkeä Chanyeolin takia. Sydäntä riipi, mutta kaikkeen kuulema tottui.

”Chanyeolin voima on sammunut”, Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkaisi ranteessaan olevaan kelloon. Hänen täytyisi mennä kohta nukkumaan, jotta jaksaisi herätä seuraavaan päivään. Huomisesta oli tulossa yhtä rankka kuin muistakin viimeisen kolmen viikon aikana. Palaveria pukkasi ja treenata täytyi. Japanin reissu läheni uhkaavasti ja aikataulussa oli pysyttävä. Stadionit oli myyty jo loppuun, vaikka Magicia ei oltu vielä edes julkaistu. Blooming days tiputettaisiin kahden viikon päästä.

Jongdae oli jäänyt miettimään asioita. Hän raapi päätään hitain liikkein ja mumisi omiaan. Jälleen yksi kummallinen tapaus oli ilmestynyt häiritsemään elämää. Kuuepidemian uusi tuleminen?

”Kris hyung on hänen kanssaan”, Baekhyun sanoi ja suoristi itsensä.

”Aina vain paranee”, Dae huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa vieressä istuvaan. ”Milloin ajattelit kertoa tästä muille?”

Baekhyun pysyi vaiti. Oikeastaan, hän ei aikonut. Mitä nopeammin ja kaikessa hiljaisuudessa asia hoidettaisiin pois päiväjärjestyksestä, sitä äkimpään hän pääsisi takaisin oravanpyörään, jota arjeksi kutsuttiin.

”Pyydän Yixing hyungia katsomaan häntä”, Baekhyun sanoi. Jongdae oli jo menossa, mutta Baekhyun tarttui hänen pyjamapaitansa hihaan ja piteli hänet paikoillaan.

”Mä hoidan tämän. Heti huomenna.”

Jongdae katsoi häntä epäillen, muttei kommentoinut kummempia. Hän nousi ylös ja käski miehen nukkumaan.

Baekhyun jäi vielä istumaan. Asuntokompleksi oli jo hiljainen siihen aikaan, jäsenet olivat painuneet pehkuihin jo tunteja sitten. Hänenkin olisi pitänyt. Kuitenkin huoli Chanyeolin voinnista piti hänet hereillä.

Chanyeol oli väittänyt rakastavansa häntä. Baekhyun nauroi ääneen, kylmästi ja sieluttomasti. Miksi hänestä ei sitten tuntunut siltä? Hörökorva työnsi hänet kerta toisensa jälkeen pois luotaan, ei enää katsonut hänen peräänsä eikä kysellyt päivästä, kuunnellut murheita tai piristänyt iltaa jollain typerällä vitsillä, joka naurattaisi vielä monenkin päivän jälkeen. Hän viihtyi omissa oloissaan, hytisi kylmästä tai teki musiikkia, yksin tai Sehunin kanssa.

Baekhyunia pelotti ihan helvetisti. Mitä, jos Yixing hyung osaisikin korjata Yeolin, mutta hänen rakkautensa ei palaisikaan. Jos Chanyeol oli oikeasti menettänyt mielenkiintonsa häntä kohtaan? Pelkkä ajatuskin kuolevista tunteista sai hänen sydämensä särkymään. He olivat kokeneet jo paljon, ehkä jo kaiken? Olisiko se oikeasti ohi nyt?

Baekhyun kellahti sohvalle ja pyyhki silmiään. Chanyeol oli aina huomoinut häntä, ihan alusta asti. Siksi hän oli mennyt ja ihastunut. Hän oli paininut ajatuksiensa kanssa pitkään.Miettinyt, mitä tulevan tiimitoverin kanssa säätämisestä seuraisi. Siitä oli seurannut paljon hyvää. Niin paljon, ettei hän olisi mitenkään arvannut miettivänsä eroamista seitsemän yhteisen vuoden jälkeen. Jos kestäisi seitsemän vuotta, kestäisi iäisyyden, joku oli hänelle joskus sanonut. Ehkä he eivät kestäneet.

* * *

Baekhyun näytti time out -merkkiä ja nojasi hengästyneenä polviinsa. Maailma tuntui pyörivän eikä jalat tahtoneet kantaa. Minseok tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja auttoi hänet istumaan. Hän laskeutui kalpean miehen tasolle ja tarjosi vettä. Jongdae sammutti treenisalissa raikuvan biisin ja hölkkäsi huolissaan hikeä valuvan miehen luokse.

Koko treenisalia ravisteleva yökkäys pisti Minseokiin liikettä. Hän kertoi hakevansa jotain syötävää ja hävisi treenisalista melko vauhdilla. Huolestunut Jongdae istui ikätoverin vierelle ja kyseli sitä samaa vanhaa. Hän oli jo hakemassa Yixing hyungin, mutta Hyun kielsi häntä. Kiinalaismies teki ahkerasti omaa musiikkiaan eikä häntä saanut häiritä yhden ylirasituksen takia. Ehkä Baekhyunin verensokeri oli vain päässyt tipahtamaan vaarallisen alhaalle. Hän ei juurikaan nukkunut eikä hänellä ollut ruokahalua. Aamiainen oli jäänyt taas muutamaan mansikkaan, vaikka miehet olivat yrittäneet syöttää hänelle riisiä ja proteiineja.

Minseok hölkkäsi treenisaliin ja pysähtyi Baekhyunin eteen. Hän ojensi hänelle suklaapatukan ja kolmioleivän, joka oli kääreistä päätellen peräisin alakerran kahviosta.

Jongdae katsoi Minseokiin vakavana. Vanhempi ymmärsi nopeasti, että kyse oli jostain muustakin kuin pelkästä syömättömyydestä, fyysisestä pahoinvoinnista.

 _”Etsi Yixing hyung”,_ Jongdae vaati, pitäen sanat poissa Baekhyunin korvista. Minseok nyökkäsi pienesti ja poistui salista nopein askelin.

Baekhyun puristi suklaapatukkaa kädessään täydellä voimalla. Hänen sisällään kiehui. Hän oli kurkkuaan myöten täynnä apuaan tyrkyttäviä tiimitovereitaan, hän halusi unohtaa jokaisen henkilökohtaisen ongelman ja keskittyä ainoastaan tulevaan comebackiin. Heillä olisi kiertue tulossa, Japanissa oli tehtävä taikuutta eikä siihen voinut valmistautua harjoittelematta. Hän yritti nousta ylös jatkaakseen, mutta hänen jalkansa eivät kantaneet.

Jongdae piteli Baekhyunin lattiassa ja yritti saada hänet syömään. Baekhyun heitti kädessään olevan patukan menemään ja huusi perään. Treenisalin valot välähtivät uhkaavasti, kun hänen huutonsa muuttui sydäntäsärkeväksi itkuksi. Se perkeleen Chanyeol oli ainoa asia, jota hän pystyi ajattelemaan. Krisin kylkeen painautunut, paksuin vaattein peitetty, tärisevä hörökorva, joka voisi hänen puolestaan vaikka jäätyä kuoliaaksi. Ei tarvitsisi kuluttaa päiväänsä miettimällä, olivatko hänen tunteensa enää aitoja vai ei.

”Hei”, Jongdae henkäisi, kuulostaen paljon lempeämmältä kuin mitä näytti. Hän ojensi murjotun suklaapatukan takaisin Baekhyunille ja kehotti häntä edes maistamaan, josko huonovointisuus siitä helpottaisi.

Baekhyun työnsi miehen ojentavan käden kauemmas itsestään ja nousi vaivoin ylös. Hän pyyhki kasvonsa kuiviksi ja huojui määrätietoisesti kohti treenisalin ovea. Huolestunut Jongdae pinkaisi perään ja pysäytti hänet puolentoista metrin askeltamisen jälkeen.

Baekhyun kellahti vasten Jongdaen rintaa ja itki silmät päästään. Hänen rintaansa sattui, ajatuksissa pyöri vain se yksi tietty. Mitä enemmän hän halusi eroon hörökorvasta, sitä enemmän hänen mieleensä palautui hienoja hetkiä ja yhteisiä muistoja. Se, miten he olivat tunnustaneet rakkautta televisiokanavan pukuhuoneessa, se miten he olivat livenneet kellariin harrastamaan haurautta ja viettäneet gaalailtojen omia jatkoja hienostohotellien pimeissä huoneissa.

Yixing hölkkäsi Minseokin kanssa paikalle. Jongdae vetäytyi kauemmas ja antoi Yixingille tilaa. Baekhyun painautui vasten kylmää syliä ja antoi viimeisen suojamuurinsa murtua. Hennon ominaistuoksun omaava Yixing hyung antoi Baekhyunille kaiken aikansa ja silitti hellästi hänen selkäänsä.

”Chanyeol on sammunut”, Jongdae päräytti turhia kiertelemättä. Yixing käänsi hämmentyneet kasvonsa häntä kohden. Hän raapi päätään ja näytti tietävän jotain. Jongdaen ilme kiristyi, hän halusi tietää myös. Hän oli lopen uupunut siihen, että asioita pidettiin itsellään, vaikka kaikki olivat suostuneet jakamaan muuttuneet tuntonsa muille. Mistä vetoa, ettei Kim Joonmyeonilla ollut harmainta aavistustakaan, mitä kerrosta ylempänä oikein tapahtui. Ja mikä pahinta, sitä oli jatkunut jo useita päiviä. Baekhyun tuntui vetelevän henkisesti viimeisiä, ikävä pelko nosti päätään. Jos hän rasittaisi itseään vielä kovin, nukahtaisiko hän jälleen vuorokausiksi.

”Kris on hänen kanssaan”, Jongdae sanoi.

”Wu Yifan on Soulissa?” Yixing hämmästyi. Minseokin suu avautui. Hänelläkään ei ollut mitään aavistusta.

”Mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu?” vanhin kysyi. Jongdae kohautti olkiaan, hän oli miettinyt samaa jo pitkään.

”Siitä ei ole kauaa, kun juttelimme Chanyeolin kanssa. Hän pyysi energiaa, mutta tietääkseni hänen voimansa oli silloin aktiivinen”, Yixing sanoi. Baekhyun nosti itkuiset kasvonsa häneen ja puri huultaan. Hän oli todistanut tilanteen omin silmin.

Yixing tarjosi nenäliinaa ja auttoi Baekhyunia kuivaamaan kasvonsa. Hän näytti yhtä lempältä kuin yleensä, joskin rasittuneelta, mutta se johtuni jatkuvasta musiikin duunaamisesta. Luomisprosessi oli erityisen kuluttavaa.

”PItäisikö meidän lähteä käymään Yeolin luona?” hyung kysyi.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Hänen oli pitänytkin tulla kysymään asiasta.

”Meillä on kyllä treenit kesken”, hän mietti ääneen ja katsahti salin seinällä olevaa kirkasta peiliä, josta huokui lohdutonta näkyä.

”Paskat siitä”, Minseok parahti. ”Eiköhän Chanyeol ole yhtä Magic Circusta tärkeämpi. Huomenna on viralliset treenit kuitenkin.”

Jongdae oli vahvasti samaa mieltä. Asia olisi hoidettava mahdollisimman pian ennen kuin siitä ehtisi kasvaa jotain hallitsematonta. Jos kyse todella oli uudesta kuuepidemiasta, kohta he kaikki olisivat mystisen taudin kourissa.

Jongdae jäykistyi ja vilkaisi Baekhyuniin, jonka jalat tärisivät. Mitä, jos mies ei kärsinytkään alhaisesta verensokerista tai sydänsuruista, vaan jostain paljon vakavemmasta.

”Älä edes mieti sellaista”, Baekhyun murahti ja koitti avata itseään, jotta Yixingistä henkäilevä, parantava energia voisi siirtyä häneen ja viedä fyysiset oireet pois.

”Olotilaani löytyy selitys, ja sillä on kaksi ulkonevaa korvaa”, Baekhyun murahti hetkeä ennen kuin Kim Jongin ilmestyi keskelle treenisalia kovan pamahduksen saattelemana.

* * *

Jongin oli teleportannut köörin Chanyeolin asunnon oven eteen. Oli parempi saapua paikalle ulko-oven kautta. Keskelle asuntoa ryminällä paikalle tuleva lauma saattaisi säikäyttää Chanyeolin hengiltä. Kris oli toinen, joka sai helposti sätkyn.

Baekhyun paineli oikean yhdistelmän numerolukkoon ja avasi oven. Päättäväinen Yixing astui sisälle asuntoon ensimmäisenä, Minseok hyung perässään. Jongdae jäi perimmäiseksi, hän huolehti, ettei Baekhyun livennyt paikalta tilanteen tullessa.

Baekhyun huokaisi luovuttaen ja myönsi itselleen, että oli parempi katsoa kuin katua. Ehkä Yixing saisi Yeolin tolpilleen ja sitten he viimein voisivat puhua asiat halki. Häntä ignooraavan miehen kanssa ei liiemmin kyennyt harrastamaan rakentavaa parisuhdekeskustelua.

Kris kohotti asentoaan ja näytti aidosti hölmistyneeltä miesten kävellessä sisään olohuoneeseen. Chanyeol nukkui sohvan toisessa päässä viltti yllään. Yixing tervehti vanhempaa ystäväänsä äidinkielellään ja kyseli pintapuolisesti, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Hän laski kätensä kalpeakasvoisen Yeolin olkapäälle ja tönäisi häntä kevyesti, herättäen hänet unestaan.

Baekhyun pysyi eteisen puolella. Hän nojasi kylmään seinään ja piti silmiään kiinni. Hän kuunteli olohuoneesta kantautuvaa keskustelua ymmärtämättä siitä sanaakaan. Hän ei halunnut nähdä Yeolia siinä tilassa. Hän astuisi esiin vasta, kun Yixing hyung olisi saanut hänet takaisin tolpilleen.

Jongdae jäi Baekhyunin seuraksi. Hän ei uskaltanut arvata ääneen, mitä Hyunilla oli mielessä, vaan päätyi miettimään asioita ihan omassa rauhassa.

Baekhyun nuolaisi huuliaan ja rojahti istumaan. Olohuoneesta kantautuva keskustelu oli vaihtunut koreaan ja miehet yrittivät saada Chanyeoliin kontaktia. Hän toivotti mielessään onnea ja menestystä, ei olisi kuin ajan kysymys, milloin Yeol työntäisi heidätkin pois läheltään ja vaihtaisi huonetta.

”Pitäisikö sun mennä mukaan?” Jongdae kysyi varovasti. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, hän ei halunnut. Menisi vielä ja tekisi jotain typerää, esimerkiksi tuuppaisi kasvoille nyrkillä.

Yixing ja Kris puhuivat jälleen keskenään. Kyse oli silti Chanyeolista, kyllä Baekhyun sen verran mandariinistä erotti. Yixing tuntui tuskailevan tilanteen kanssa, Jongdae kiinnostui hyungin epäröivistä henkäilyistä. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli olohuoneen puolelle.

Baekhyun nojasi seinään ja nypläsi sormiaan. Ikävä tunne kutkutti vatsanpohjaa. Hän tuumaili, ettei Yixingistä ollut pahemmin apua. Hän oli parantaja, mutta tuskin hän kokonaista voimaa pystyi elvyttämään. Chanyeol täytyi saada syttymään, mutta miten, se oli kokonaan toinen kysymys. Viimeksi, kun hän oli roihahtanut hallitsemattomiin liekkeihin, hän oli ollut äärimmäisen mustasukkainen.

Idea pälkähti päähän kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta.

Baekhyun pyyhki silmänsä kuiviksi ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli päättäväisesti olohuoneen puolelle. Kaikki Yeolin ympärille kerääntyneet miehet kääntyivät katsomaan häneen. Chanyeolin silmät avautuivat, hänkin tajusi Baekhyunin olevan paikalla.

Baekhyun tarttui Jongdaeta t-paidan rinnuksesta ja vetäisi häntä lähemmäs. Hän ei miettinyt kahta sekuntia, kun hän laski huulensa miehen huulille ja suuteli häntä kaikkien edessä häpeilemättömän pitkään. Tiimitoverit - mukaanlukien Jongdae itse - olivat helvetin järkyttyneitä. Syvä hiljaisuus oli laskeutunut asuntoon, kaikki tuntuivat keskustelevan kysyvin katsein.

Jongdae työnsi Baekhyunin kauemmas ja pudisti päätään tyytymättömään malliin. Ei asioita niin hoidettu.

Baekhyun päästi irti paikoilleen jähmettyneestä Jongdaesta ja vilkaisi Chanyeolia, jonka kasvoilla oli puhdasta tyhjyyttä. Hänen silmissään ei välähtänyt mikään, häntä ei liikuttanut mikään.

Baekhyun pyysi hiljaa anteeksi ja istui nojatuoliin, piilottaen kasvonsa. Katumus pisti rintaa, mutta samalla hän oli todistanut väitteensä oikeiksi. Chanyeol ei rakastanut häntä enää. Hänelle oli ihan sama, mitä Baekhyun tekisi ja kenen kanssa.

Chanyeol kääsi kylkeä ja veti kädet puuskaan. Hän tuijotti sohvan selkänojaa ja tupisi omiaan, Baekhyun ei saanut selvää tummista sanoista. Hän oli alkanut täristä jälleen.

Kris laski kätensä Yeolin päälle ja jakoi lämpöään. Yixing tutki häntä pitkään ja alkoi itsekin näyttää yhtä kalpealta. Baekhyun voi taas pahoin. Mikä tahansa Chanyeolissa oli, se oli helvetin vahva.

Kris antoi Yixingille energiaa. Heistä vahvimpana hänellä oli paljon, mistä jakaa. Yixing ravisteli itseään ja keskittyi todella. Chanyeolin jatkuva hytinä laantui ja häipyi vähitellen pois. Hän sai vähän väriä kasvoilleen ja näytti muutenkin parempivointiselta. Silti kukaan ei hymyillyt.

”Voimasi?” Yixing kysyi. Chanyeol nosti kätensä esiin ja avasi sen. Liekkiä ei ollut havaittavissa.

_”Entä telepatiasi?”_

Baekhyun odotti jännittyneenä vastausta. Sitä ei tullut.

”Mä olen pahoillani, en osaa auttaa enempää”, Yixing sanoi ja päästi irti Chanyeolista. Hän peruutti pari askelta ja näytti olevansa valmis palaamaan yhtiölle.

”Pitäisikö meidän käydä vielä kerran planeetalla?” Minseok ehdotti. Kris kannatti ideaa ja kertoi tulevansa mukaan. Hän käänsi katseensa nojatuolissa istuvaan Baekhyuniin, joka pudisti päätään. Hän ei halunnut tulla.

”Ehkä ei ole parasta rasittaa häntä teleportilla”, Jongdae sanoi. ”Hän ei jaksa kohta kävellä.”

Chanyeol käänsi katseensa nojatuolissa huuliaan mutristelevaan Baekhyuniin ja näytti huolestuneelta. Sitä kesti vain silmänräpäyksen, mutta kaikki muut olivat ehtineet huomata sen. Baekhyun itse oli syvällä omissa ongelmissaan. Kelasi, pitäisikö hänen laittaa parisuhde poikki. Sitten hän voisi käsitellä eron ja jatkaa keskittyminen kokonaan urassaan.

”Lepää tämä päivä, nähdään huomenna treeneissä”, Minseok sanoi. ”Sulla ei ole asiaa asunnolle. Jäät tänne huolehtimaan poikaystävästäsi.”

Jongin vei köörin mukanaan suuren pamauksen kera, ennen kuin kukaan ehti esittää mitään vastalausetta puoleen tai toiseen.

Baekhyun käänsi kylmät silmänsä sohvalla uutta asentoa etsivään Chanyeoliin ja puristi nyrkkejään yhteen, ettei hyökkäisi hänen päälleen. Mitä enemmän hän miehen flegmaattisuutta todisti, sitä enemmän hän halusi mätkiä hänet järkiinsä.

Kuuepidemia ei sammuttanut voimia, se oli saanut ne aktiiviseksi. Planeetalla oli ollut kaikki hyvin, tuskin muutosta oli tapahtunut. Kukaan muu ei ollut huomannut voimansa temppuilevan. Ainakaan Baekhyunin tietojen mukaan.

”Mä taidan erota susta”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja pudisti päätään. Hän taputti paikkaa vieressään ja pyyhkäisi hiukset pois silmiltään.

Baekhyun ei olisi halunnut siirtyä, mutta Yeolin vetovoima oli liian voimakas. Koska hän kaipasi miehen läheisyyttä, hän ajatutui tajuamattaan hänen kylmään syliinsä.

”Mä tiedän, ettet välitä Jongdaesta sillä tavalla”, Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun murahti hiljaa ja piti katseensa omissa sormissaan. Jongdae oli hänen paras ystävänsä, sellainen, johon oli mahdotonta tuntea romanttista vetoa. Hänen suutelemisensa oli ollut tyhmä päähänpisto, jonka hän kumoaisi, jos mitenkään voisi. Ei se edes ollut auttanut. Yeolin voima oli edelleen sammuksissa.

Chanyeol käänsi Baekhyunin kasvot itseään kohti. Baekhyun vältteli katsekontaktia viimeiseen asti, mutta toisen odottava olemus sai hänet myöntymään.

”Miksi sä luovutat niin helposti?”

Baekhyun työnsi Chanyeolin käden pois luotaan. Miksi kukaan ei uskonut hänen yrittäneen. Päivästä toiseen hän oli kamppaillut itsensä kanssa, miettinyt joka toinen tunti miehen jättämistä ja joka toinen hänen rinnallaan pysymistä. Koittanut siinä välissä keskittyä duuniinsa, ettei tekisi itsestään ihan pelleä koko kansan edessä.

”Sä et tapaa luovuttaa”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja veti hänet vasten itseään. Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen ja peitti kasvonsa. Jos hän tyrkytti itseään Yeolille, hän tuli työnnetyksi pois. Jos hän yritti pitää itsensä kaukana hänestä, hän tuli ja otti hänet kylmään syliinsä, joka ei tuntunut enää samalta kuin ennen.

”Voitko huonosti?” Chanyeol kysyi, kun Hyun pysyi täysin vaiti. Baekhyun nyökkäsi, muttei nähnyt tarpeelliseksi kertoa aikaisemmin treeneissä kokemastaan heikotuksesta. Tanssimisen tuomaa rasitusta. Olo oli voimaton, hän ei tuntenut itseään kokonaiseksi.

”Johtu susta”, Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä. ”Mä en jaksa taistella susta enää.”

Chanyeolin ilme kiristyi. ”Miksi sun täytyy? Mä olen monta kertaa sanonut, että mä rakastan sua!”

Baekhyun tarttui Yeolin hupparinrintamuksesta ja veti hänet lähemmäs itseään. ”Miksi se sitten ei tunnu siltä?!”

Chanyeol laski kätensä Baekhyunin kädelle ja irrotti hänen otteensa omasta vaatteestaan. Kylmyys oli palannut hänen silmiinsä, hän ei halunnut osin arvaamattomasti käyttäytyvää miestä lähelleen.

”Ehkä vika on itsessäsi”, hän lausahti ja melkein potkaisi Baekhyunin kauemmas itsestään. Baekhyun nousi sohvalta ja siisti vaatteitaan. Sanat olivat iskeneet jonnekin syvemmälle kuin sydämeen. Hän oli niin täynnä hörökorvaa, että melkein kiehui raivosta. Hän olisi poistunut asunnosta ovet paukkuen, mutta hänen jalkansa tutisivat jälleen. Hän joutui istumaan takana olevaan nojatuoliin ja pitelemään kättä suunsa edessä Chanyeol veti kädet puuskaan ja katseli ulos ikkunasta, pilvettömälle taivaalle.

Baekhyun kutsui mielessään Yixing hyungia. Häntä ei ollut pitkään aikaan heikottanut niin kovasti. Hänen kroppansa kävi liian suurilla kierroksilla. Telepatia ei tuntunut menevän perille. Ehkä miehet olivat vielä tutkimassa planeettaa.

Chanyeol nousi sohvalta ja käveli keittiöön. Hän kaivoi jostain banaanin ja kiikutti sen Baekhyunille. Hän ei jaksanut edes kuoria sitä.

Chanyeol avasi banaanin ronskein ottein ja palasi takaisin sohvalle, peittojen alle. Hän katsoi mielummin ulos kuin hitaasti syövään, kalpeaan Baekhyuniin.

”Yixing hyung ei tunnu miltään”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hänen äänensävynsä oli mitäänsanomaton, se oli pelkkä toteamus. Kuitenkin ne sanat saivat Baekhyunin tolaltaan.

”Entä Kris hyung?”

”Lämmin.”

Baekhyun siirtyi Yeolin viereen ja tarttui häntä kädestä. Chanyeol yritti vetää itsensä irti vahvasta otteesta ja se oli mennä käsirysyksi. Baekhyun ärähti julmasti ja sai hänet pysymään paikoillaan. Hän avasi itsensä ja jakoi energiaansa sen verran, mitä huonolta ololtaan pystyi. Chanyeolin kasvot pysyivät ilmeettöminä, kuten hän oli arvellutkin. Baekhyunkaan ei _tuntunut miltään._


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun katseli taivaalle ja puristi parvekkeen metallista kaidetta rystyset valkoisina. Kuu oli kääntynyt sirpille, kohta olisi uusikuu. Se siivu, mitä hän möllykästä näki, vaikutti ihan normaalilta. Ulkoisesti ei ollut kummempia havaittavissa.

”Mitä näkyy?” hän kysyi vieressään taivaalle tiirailevalta Jongdaelta. Hän katsahti ikätoveriin, joka mutristeli huuliaan mietteliäänä. Baekhyun jakoi Chanyeolin kanssa saman kuun. Toinen ikätovereista katseli eri kuuta. _Sama maa, kaksi eri taivasta._

”Kohta on täysikuu”, Jongdae sanoi. Hän käänsi katseensa Baekhyuniin ja oli taas ehdottaa, pelleilivätkö taivaankappaleet jälleen heidän kanssaan. Hyunien mielestä kuuepidemiassa ei ollut mitään järkeä, mutta milloin missään oli muutenkaan. Episodista oli neljä vuotta, eikä se ollut toistunut kertaakaan. Ihmeellisiä oli tapahtunut ihan muista syistä. Ensin kuivuva puu, sitten saastunut vesistö. Voisiko planeetalla sittenkin olla jotain, mitä he eivät olleet huomanneet… Baekhyun huokaisi ääneen ja hieroi niskaansa ärtyneenä.

”Miten sä voit?” Jongdae kysyi hiljaa.

Baekhyun päästi irti kaiteesta ja peruutti istumaan seinän vieressä olevalle puiselle tuolille. Hän veti hupparin hihat alas ja raapi päätään.

”Comebackin tulemiseen nähden aika paskasti. Voisi mennä paremmin.”

”Mä en puhu töistä”, Jongdae parkaisi ja käänsi katseensa kohti kaupungin valojen häikäisemää taivasta. ”Miten sä _oikeasti_ voit?”

”Missä mielessä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja avasi kämmenensä. Sen yllä leijuva valo oli kaunis ja rauhallinen. Hänen voimassaan ei ollut mitään vikaa, telepatia toimi hyvin. Ainoa, joka ei kuullut häntä, oli Chanyeol.

”Älä esitä tyhmää, Byun”, Jongdae sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri. Hän veti kätensä puuskaan ja tuijotti katsettaan voimassaan pitelevää Baekhyunia vaativasti.

”Sä epäilet, että olen saanut tartunnan”, Baekhyun ärähti ja hieroi sormiaan. Häntä alkoi taas ärsyttää. Chanyeol oli se, joka oli sammunut ja ikätoveri ahdisteli mielumin häntä.

”Et ole oma itsesi”, Jongdae sanoi. ”Kaikki muuttui, kun palasimme —”

”Pyeongchangista”, Baekhyun sanoi Daen kanssa yhteen ääneen. Molemmat huokaisivat syvään ja hieroivat kasvojaan. Aivot olivat solmussa, mikä vittu olisi voinut sillä tavalla vaikuttaa heihin. Ne olivat _olympialaiset_. Urheilutapahtuma, eikä mikään supernaturaali ihmisten kokoontuminen.

”Siellä oli liian kylmä ja Chanyeol jäätyi?” Baekhyun ehdotti ja nauroi perään. Hänestäkin skenaario oli äärimmäisen typerä.

”Mikä tahansa se onkin, niin se ei saa levitä”, Jongdae kuiskasi ja astui askeleen kauemmas Baekhyunista.

”Hei!” Hyun ärähti. ”Ei mulla ole sitä!”

Jongdae kurtisti kulmiaan, hän ei uskonut. Hän muistutti aikaisemmin treenisalissa todistetusta voimattomuudesta. Kertoi havaintonsa, selitti, miten Baekhyunin käytös oli muuttunut.

Baekhyun katsoi poispäin. Hän veti kätensä tiukkaan puuskaan ja tupisi itsekseen. Eikö mies hyvä ollut sydänsuruista kuullut. Hän oli pelännyt hörökorvan menettämistä, ja nyt kun se oli tapahtunut, hän oli poissa tolaltaan, eikös se ollut ihan luonnollista.

”Olisiko parempi pyytää comebackin lykkäystä?”

”No ei helvetissä!” Baekhyun huudahti niin, että miljöö raikui. Mitä ihmiset ajattelisivat, jos yhtiö yhtäkkiä ilmoittaisikin viiveestä. Kaikki oli jo sovittu. Kiertueen liput myyty ja lavasteet rakennettu. Demohalli oli varattu parin viikon päähän. Kenraalit alkoivat, promokiertue alkoi, kuvaukset Japanissa alkoivat, Magic tiputtettaisiin. Kaikki se tapahtuisi hyvin, hyvin nopeasti.

”Me selvitetään tämä”, hän sanoi. ”Kris hyung on täällä, hänen voimistaan on varmasti paljon apua.”

”Jos sä sanot niin, Hyun-ah”, Jongdae henkäisi ja oli poistua parvekkeelta. Hän pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja katsahti vielä istumaan jääneeseen mieheen.

”Mutta jos tämä ei selviä viikkoa ennen comebackia, nostan metelin.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. Hänkin ymmärsi kyllä, miten tärkeää asia oli selvittää ennen takaisin julkisuuteen astumista. CBX-comeback tulisi olemaan kiusallisin koskaan, jos asiat jäisi vaivaamaan mieltä ja kroppia.

* * *

Baekhyun astui sisään hämärään treenisaliin. Hän oli kuullut muilta, että Joonmyeon hyung harjoitteli musikaaliaan varten. Tarkoitus olisi kertoa meneillään olevasta tilanteesta, leaderilla ei tainnut olla aavistustakaan, että Chanyeolin voima oli sammunut, tai varsinkaan siitä, että Kris hyung oli Soulissa.

Baekhyun hämmentyi huoneessa vallitsevaa pimeyttä, kattolamput kirkastuivat hänen astuessa sisään saliin.

Tilan seinustalla olevalla sohvalla istuva Joonmyeon nosti hämmentyneen katseensa valon mukanaan tuoneeseen nuorempaan. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan, sulki kädessään olevan, kirjan muotoon nidotun käsikirjoituksen ja katsoi Baekhyuniin kysyvin silmin.

_”Hyung?”_

Joonmyeonin ilme kiristyi hieman. Baekhyun ei ehtinyt avata suutaan oikeasti, kun leader nousi ylös ja käveli kohti. Baekhyunin suu avautui ihmetyksestä, kun mies paineli ohitse, luomatta häneen katsettakaan.

 _”Hyung”,_ Baekhyun kutsui häntä mielessään. Joonmyeon pysähtyi hetkeä ennen treenisalin ovea. Kaikki valot sammuivat, Baekhyun tutkaili häntä pimeänäkönsä turvin. Joonmyeon ei nähnyt pimeässä, se ei kuulunut hänen erikoistaitoihinsa. Hän osasi hengittää vedessä.

”Onko kaikki hyvin?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Loistavasti”, Joonmyeon sanoi ja astui askeleen kohti ovea. Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja nauroi sieluttomasti. Hän oli nähnyt saman ennenkin. Heti, kun hän saapui tilaan, miehet kaikkosivat hänen ympäriltään. Kuin hän olisi rutto, jota piti vältellä säästyäkseen surmalta.

”Mihin menet?” hän kysyi tiukkaan sävyyn. Leader kohautti olkiaan ja poistui salista, jättäen Baekhyunin tuijottamaan omaa peilikuvaansa.

Uskomaton raivo valtasi Baekhyunin. Hän puristi sormensa tiukasti nyrkkeihin ja halkoi ilmaa. Häntä suututti, kun jäsenet tuntuivat välttelevän häntä parhaansa mukaan. Ensin Chanyeol… ja nyt leader.

Baekhyun ravisteli itsensä järkiinsä. Hän suki tukkaansa ja koitti järkeillä. Ehkä Joonmyeon hyung oli vain stressaantunut tai kiireinen omien hommiensa kanssa, hän oli kuullut Baekhyunien huhuilun. Ehkä ei ollut syytä huoleen.

Jongdae käveli sisälle saliin ja sytytti valot. Baekhyun hätkähti ikätoverin saapumista ja huokaisi helpotuksesta, se oli vain Dae.

”Sattuiko jotain?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään ja jatkoi huokailuaan. Jongdae kurtisti kulmiaan ja vaati selityksiä tilassa vallitsevalle, kummalliselle ilmapiirille. Baekhyun päätyi nyökkäämään ja kertoi Joonmyeonista, joka oli käyttäytynyt… oudon kylmästi.

Jongdaen ei tarvinnut kuunnella enempää. Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja juoksi samaan suuntaan, jonne leader oli lähtenyt. Baekhyun jäi jälleen tuijottamaan nuutunutta kuvaansa. Typertynyt nauru karkasi hänen suustaan. Kuinka helvetissä hänen pitäisi olla skarppina tulevaan duuniinsa, jos hänestä tuntui yliajetulta koko ajan. Hän kaipasi Chanyeolia joka solullaan, mutta samalla hän halusi unohtaa koko miehen. Mitä hän oli ajatellut luullessaan tiimitoverin kanssa seurustelemisen olevan hyvä idea.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti, jälleen. Seurusteleminen oli hänen elämänsä parhain idea. Hän rakasti Chanyeolia, ihan helvetisti. Eikä hän oikeasti halunnut erota. Hän halusi kaiken olevan taas normaalisti, ihan niin kuin ennenkin.

* * *

Baekhyun koputti Yeolin studiohuoneen oveen ja odotti hetken ennen kuin veti oven auki ja astui sisään. Paksuun huppariin itsensä vuorannut Chanyeol piteli paksusankaisia kuulokkeita korvillaan ja näppäili kosketinsoitinta itsevarmoin liikkein. Hän ei tuntunut huomaavan Baekhyunia.

Baekhyun käveli lähemmäs varovaisin askelin. Hän koputteli seiniin ja pöytiin, aiheutti ääntä kävellessään kohti Yeolia. Mies nosti suuret silmänsä häntä lähestyvään mieheen ja lopetti soittamisen. Hän työnsi tuolia kauemmas pöydästä ja antoi Baekhyunin istua syliinsä.

Baekhyun veti kuulokkeet Chanyeolin korvilta ja laski ne pöydälle. Hän kietoi kätensä hänen niskaansa ja kuljetti sormeaan kylmällä iholla. Hän käänsi päätään sivulle ja hymyili pienesti, Chanyeol vastasi hänen katseensa.

”Mua ei kiinnosta pätkän vertaa, miten voit”, hän sanoi matalalla äänensävyllä ja läheni Yeolin kasvoja. ”Mä tulin, koska mä tarvitsen sua.”

Chanyeol nuolaisi huuliaan ja siirsi kätensä Baekhyunin kyljille. Baekhyun vaihtoi asentoa, nousi hajareisin miehen syliin. Hän painoi huulensa Yeolin omille ja houkutteli hänet mukaan vaaralliseen leikkiin. Hän ei epäröinyt olla kertomatta, mitä halusi. Hän oli ollut ilman Yeolia jo niin pitkään, että hän oli pakahtua ikävästä. Jokainen ajatus sai hänet haluamaan enemmän, hän halusi tuntea Yeolin sisällään. Ihan sama, vaikka se olisi mitäänsanomatonta suorittamista, ainakin Baekhyun voisi itse nauttia siitä. Hän oli liikenteessä täysin itsekkäin perustein, hän jättäisi hörökorvan rauhaan sitten, kun olisi saanut haluamansa.

Baekhyun painoi itseään paremmin vasten Yeolin miehuutta. Hän hymyili viekkaasti, oli hänen onnenesa, että hörökorva oli kaikesta huolimatta ihminen, jolla oli tarpeensa. Oli hänen onnensa, että hän oli tuntenut miehen kahdeksan pitkää vuotta ja tiesi tasan tarkkaan, mitä hänen täytyisi tehdä saadakseen Yeolin täyteen mittaansa. Aika oli ollut monesti kortilla, jokainen tilaisuus oli käytetty hyväksi. Harjoitus oli tehnyt mestarin.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia kasvoista, kun ylläolevan hoikat sormet olivat livunneet verkkareiden vyötärönauhan alle.

”Vain seksiä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja laski huulensa Yeolin kaulalle. Chanyeol käänsi päätään taaksepäin ja puri huultaan, pidätteli hyvän olon aallosta liikkeelle lähtevää henkäisyä.

”Kymmenen minuuttia”, Baekhyun sanoi vasten suolaista ihoa. Chanyeol kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja nousi ylös. Baekhyun nauroi miehen kantaessa hänet studion takaosassa olevalle sohvalle. Huulet löysivät paikkansa, tutkivat suudelmat muuttuivat ahnaimmaksi. Baekhyun hylkäsi häpeänsä ja antoi itselleen luvan nauttia.

* * *

Baekhyun painoi otsansa vasten Yeolin otsaa ja puri huultaan liikkuessaan Yeolin päällä. Hän painoi itseään paremmin miestä, sulki silmänsä ja nautti siitä tunteesta, jonka Yeol sai hänessä aikaan. Chanyeolin vahvat kädet liikkuivat hänen t-paitansa alla ja hyväilivät selkää, mies oli enmmän mukana, kuin Baekhyun oli uskaltanut toivoa.

Studiohuoneen ovi avautui. Baekhyun tarttui Yeolin kasvoihin ja piti hänet paikoillaan, hän ei halunnut keskeyttää hienoa hetkeä.

”Hei!” Sehun parkaisi ovelta. Baekhyun jähmettyi paikoilleen Chanyeolin kääntäessä katseensa kohti ovensuuta, mustatukkainen maknae tuijotti sohvalla housut kintuissa istuvaa Yeolia ja sen jälkeen miehen päällä istuvaa puolialastonta Baekhyunia.

”Hyung”, Sehun sanoi ääni värähtämättä. Baekhyun painoi päänsä vasten Yeolin rintakehää ja pidätteli silmiinsä nousseita kyyneleitä. Siinä hän istui, poikaystävänsä muna perseessä, eikä ketään kiinnostanut.

 _”Sehun-ah”,_ Baekhyun lausui mielessään. Hän oli hyvin ärtynyt, sanat olivat tulenkatkuisia. _”Mene helvettiin.”_

Maknae ei liikahtanutkaan. Chanyeol hapuili sivupöydällä olevaa puhelintaan ja mutisi nuoremmalle jotain kesken olevasta kappaleesta.

Baekhyun ei kestänyt enempää. Hän karjaisi äänekkäästi, tarttui Yeolia kasvoista ja pakotti hänet katsomaan itseensä. Suuret silmät pysyivät hänessä hyvällä tuurilla kaksi sekuntia.

Baekhyun nieli pettymyksensä ja koitti palata kesken jäänyttä hetkeä liikuttamalla itseään, mutta kaikki intiimiys ja nautinto oli kadonnut. Chanyeol katsoi mielummin studiohuoneeseen rynnännyttä Sehunia.

Baekhyun löi nyrkkinsä Yeolin rintakehään ja sai hänet ähkäisemään kivusta. Kiiluvin silmin hän nousi ylös miehen päältä ja veti lattialla mytyssä olevat housut jalkaan. Hän tarttui huppariinsa ja pyyhkäisi silmiään. Hän poistui huoneesta vilkaisematta taakseen, työnsi Sehunin pois tieltään eikä välittänyt, miten nuorempi paiskautui vasten terävää ovenkarmia.

Baekhyun juoksi saman käytävän varrella olevaan treenisaliin ja tarttui tanssivan Jonginien paidanrintamuksesta tiukalla otteella. Nuorempi älähti yllättävää rieputusta ja laski molemmat kätensä lyhyemmän miehen harteille.

”Vie mut kotiin”, Baekhyun vaati itkuaan pidätellen. Suuri pamaus vei kaksikon mukanaan, vain kaiuttimista pauhaava kappale jäi soimaan yksikseen.

* * *

Jongin häipyi saman tien, kun he olivat ilmestyneet keskelle asuntokompleksin olohuonetta. Baekhyun istui lattialle ja painautui kasaan, itki silmät päästään. Hän ei saanut mielestään sitä tyhjää ilmettä, joka Chanyeolin kasvoille oli noussut sen jälkeen, kun se perkeleen Sehun oli keskeyttänyt kaiken. Hän oli tuntenut olonsa halutuksi ensimmäistä kertaa moneen viikkoon, ja silmänräpäyksessä se tunne oli murentunut. Todellisuus oli karu, Chanyeol ei välittänyt hänestä. Baekhyun oli tehnyt itsestään jälleen idiootin. Hän oli päästänyt itsensä kuvittelemaan, että Yeolilla olisi tunteita. Ei hänellä ollut. Se oli nähty moneen otteeseen. Baekhyun ei riittänyt enää.

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja marssi omaan huoneeseensa. Kirjoituspöydällä oleva paperi-arkki, johon oli kirjoitettu mitä kieroimmailla käsialalla _the love nest_ , oli ollut pöydällä jo viikkoja. Hän heitti pöydällä olevan paperiliittimen lapun päälle testatakseen, olisiko sähkövarausta enää jäljellä. Jongdae oli kai vetänyt siinä vallitsevan jännitteen pois, kun metallinen paperiliitin ei reagoinut mitenkään tipahtaessaan arkin päälle.

Baekhyun tarttui rytättyyn paperiin ja repi sen kappaleiksi. Koko asuntoa ravisuttava huuto kesti pitkään. Itkunsekainen parkuminen ei laantunut, vaikka makuuhuoneen ovessa roikkunut paperiarkki oli pieninä palasina lattialla. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli repiä sydän rinnastaan ja silputa sekin samalla tapaa. Väsyneenä hän otti tukea kirjoituspöydästä ja istui sen edessä olevalle tuolille.

Baekhyun hengitti raskaasti ja antoi kaupungin hautautua pimeyteen. Hän oli aiheuttanut niin monta oikosulkua, että soulilaiset eivät taitaneet enää hämmentyä yhtäkkiä saapuvasta pimeydestä.

Baekhyun vihasi eniten itseään. Jos hän olisi tajunnut pysyä kovana, hän ei olisi palannut Yeolin luokse. Joka helvetin päivä hän toitotti itselleen, ettei antaisi hörökorvan vaikuttaa itseensä, mutta silti hän löysi tiensä kylmän miehen iholle.

 _Kaikista suurin voima on rakkaus_ , oli Yixing sanonut. Baekhyun nauroi typertyneenä, niin varmaan. Hyung ei tiennyt mistään mitään. Kaikista suurin _heikkous_ oli rakkaus. Mitä jos Joonmyeon hyung olikin oikeassa. Mitä, jos hörökorvaan rakastuminen olikin hänen elämänsä suurin virhe?

”Baekhyun-ah!” parvekkeelta huudettiin. Baekhyun nosti päänsä ylös ja pyyhki punaisia kasvojaan. Kuulosti ihan Kris hyungilta, hän oli kai lentänyt paikalle pimeyden turvin.

”Päästä mut sisään! Tiedän, että olet siellä!”

Baekhyun nousi ylös tutisevin jaloin. Hänen sisällään kiehuva raivo tuntui vievän kaikki voimat, olo oli ollut huono jo päiviä.

Kris koputteli parvekkeen oveen ja näytti huolestuneelta. Baekhyun avasi oven ja päästi vanhemman sisään, eikä estellyt häntä kaappaamasta lämpimään halaukseen. Itku jatkui välittömästi. Hän ei ollut tuntenut sellaista lämpöä pitkään aikaan. Edes Minseok hyung ei tuntunut niin lämpimältä.

”Mitä tapahtui?” Kris kysyi huolesta jäykkänä. ”Koko kaupunki on taas pimeänä.”

”Tarviiko edes kysyä?” Baekhyun naurahti ja piteli kättään suunsa edessä. Kaikki se riehuminen oli saanut hänet voimaan pahoin. Onneksi hyung oli kiltti ja jakoi energiaansa, että kaupungin valot saatiin loistamaan jälleen.

”Jos kertoisit kuitenkin”, Kris ehdotti ja istutti häntä vasten nyyhkyttävän Baekien sohvalle. Hän tarjosi nenäliinaa ja siisti miehen sekaisin olevaa tukkaa, antoi kaiken aikansa.

Baekhyun yritti ajatella järkevästi, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut. Sehun oli tullut ja Chanyeol oli tapansa mukaan enemmän kiinnostunut hänestä kuin omasta poikaystävästään. Se ei ollut mitään uutta. Mutta Sehun… hän ei ollut reagoinut Baekhyunin sanoihin millään tapaa.

Baekhyun nosti kiiluvat silmänsä jännittyneeseen Krisiin. ”Maknae.”

”Sehunie? Mitä hänestä?”

”Hän ei kuule mua”, Baekhyun sanoi ääni väristen ja taputteli collegehousujensa taskuja. Hän kirosi väsyneesti tajutessaan, että puhelin oli varmasti luiskahtanut ulos housun taskusta ja löytyi todennäköisesti Yeolin studion sohvan alta.

”Soita Jongdaelle”, hän pyysi ja vetäytyi kauemmas Krisistä. Hän puri etusormeaan ja koitti laskea asioita yhteen, vaikka ajatukset kiersivät kehää. Joonmyeon oli kuullut häntä, mutta käyttäytynyt kylmästi. Sehun ei ollut kuullut häntä eikä liiemmin välittänyt siitä, että oli yllättänyt kaksi tiimitoveriaan kesken hauraan hetken. Ei se kovin haurasta ollut, rehellisesti sanottuna.

Kris pisti yhdistävän puhelun kaiuttimelle ja kuunteli jännittyneenä linjan toisesta päästä kuuluvaa luritusta. Jongdaen hämmentynyt henkäys kantautui molempien korviin linjan auetessa.

”Dae-yah!” Baekhyun parkaisi. Jongdae älähti kauhistuneena.

”Oletko taas itkenyt? Missä olet?”

”Kotona”, Baekhyun niiskaisi ja pyyhki kasvonsa kuiviksi. Oli ryhdistäydyttävä. ”Mene ja etsi Sehun. Mä luulen, että hänkin on menettänyt voimansa.”

Jongdae kuulosti raapivan päätään. Baekhyun kiinnostui, hänkin oli tainnut huomata jotain.

”Saitko Joonmyeon hyungin kiinni?”

”Joo”, Dae myönsi. ”Yritin puhua hänelle, mutta hän lähti teatterille. Sanoi menevänsä harjoituksiin. Hänen äänensävynsä oli kuitenkin kummallisen—”

”Välinpitämätön”, Baekhyun täydensi miehen lauseen ja katsahti Krisiin.

”Tiedätkö, missä Sehunie on?” Jongdae kysyi. ”Onko kukaan nähnyt Kyungsoota?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätään. Nyt kun hän tarkemmin ajatteli, hän ei ollut tainnut nähdä nuorempaa viimeisen viikon aikana kuin yhdesti. Hän oli ollut niin kiireinen omien ongelmiensa ja töidensä kanssa, ettei hän ollut pahemmin kiinnittänyt huomiota.

”Mä luulen, että meidän pitäisi tavata”, Kris sanoi. ”Nähdään kokoushuoneessa puolen tunnin kuluttua?”

Jongdae äänteli tyytyväisenä, hän oli erityisen samaa mieltä. Baekhyun empi kovasti, mutta asia oli selvitettävä.

”Sehun lienee Yeolin kanssa”, Baekhyun murahti. ”Älä säikähdä, jos sillä ääliöllä ei ole housuja jalassa.”

Krisin silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos kuopistaan. Hän tönäisi Baekia ja vaati tietää, mitä helvettiä oikein oli meneillään. Baekhyun jätti vanhemman sanat omaan arvoonsa ja antoi hänen ihan itse miettiä, mitähän.

”Sanon Minseok hyungille, että etsii Yixingin ja tulee kokoushuoneeseen asap”, Jongdae sanoi.

”Nähdään pian”, Kris henkäisi ja lopetti puhelun. Hän käänsi tummuneet silmänsä Baekhyuniin ja vaati ryhdistäytymistä. Baekhyun ei olisi millään halunnut enää palata yhtiölle. Hän oli saanut siitä paikasta tarpeekseen.

”Tiedät itsekin, miten tärkeää tämä asia on selvittää”, Kris murahti. Baekhyun kohautti kulmiaan. Kohta kaikille olisi ihan sama, mitä tapahtuisi. Olisi vallan mahtavaa, jos heidän tarvitsisi vain huolehtia töistään eikä mistään muusta.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Kris ärähti. Baekhyun huokaisi luovuttaen. Hän oli jälleen tainnut päästää ajatuksensa ilmoille. Jos hän ei keskittynyt tarpeeksi, hänen suojamuurinsa romahtivat. Hän oli kummallinen tapaus. Siinä missä kaikki muut tuntuivat pystyvän hallitsemaan telepatiansa, hänen tunneherkkyytensä vaikutti kykyynsä. Aikaisemmin hän oli ollut hyvä hallitsemaan voimansa, pystynyt piilottamaan aktiivisuutensa muilta. 

Aikaisempi ajatus palasi mieleen. _Kaikista suurin heikkous oli rakkaus._ Mitä, jos Chanyeol teki hänestä heikomman? Jos hän olisi pysynyt kovana eikä antanut rakkaudelle valtaa, olisiko hän säästynyt kaikelta tapahtuneelta ja hallitsisi voimansa täydellisesti?


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun ei olisi halunnut palata Chanyeolin studiohuoneelle. Vatsassa velloi, mielessä liikkui paljon. Hän tunsi paljon, eniten kuitenkin surua. Pelkkä muistikuva siitä, miten helposti hörökorva oli siirtänyt huomionsa muualle kesken seksin, sai hänen sydämensä halkeamaan kerta toisensa jälkeen. Vaikka hän oli kokenut kolauksia jo moneen otteeseen, ei tuska tuntunut laantuvan.

Kris kopautti ovea jämäkällä tyylillä. Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään, miesparka taisi todella luulla, että musiikkiaan työstävä kaksikko kuulisi heidät. Todennäköisesti he olivat peittäneet korvansa suurin kuulokkein ja jammailivat sieltä kuuluvan biitin tahtiin.

”Sehun-ah!” Kris huudahti. ”Avaa ovi.”

Baekhyun työnsi Krisin pois tieltään ja avasi studiohuoneen avainnipussaan olevalla lätkällä. Hän laski katseensa välittömästi lattiaan, hän ei halunnut katsoa tietokoneen edessä istuvaan kaksikkoon päin. Hän siirtyi sivummas ja päästi hyungin sisälle, jääden itse odottamaan ulkopuolelle. Hän piti katseensa pitkässä miehessä, joka lähestyi tilannetta jopa huvittavan optimistisesti.

Kris tervehti musiikin pauloissa olevia miehiä pehmeällä äänellä ja istui alas sohvalle. Baekhyun puristi huulensa yhteen, hän voi pahoin. Kyyneleet polttelivat jälleen silmissä, vaikka hän ei ollut aikonut itkeä Parkin retaleen takia enää koskaan. Hän oli ärtynyt jopa itselleen jatkuvan parkumisen takia.

”Miksi tulit?” Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun säpsähti kuullessaan poikaystävänsä äänen. Chanyeol ei ollut puhunut hänelle koko päivänä, ei ollut sanonut sanan sanaa. Ilmeisesti mykkyys oli valikoitua ja koski ainoastaan häntä. Se jos mikä tuntui hyvin henkilökohtaiselta hyökkäykseltä.

Baekhyun nojasi kylmään seinään ja puri etusormeaan, piti katseensa tiukasti Krisissä. Hyung näytti sivuuttavan Chanyeolin kysymyksen, hän ei ollut tullut Yeolin vuoksi. Kaikki tiesivät jo, miten hän voi.

”Sehun-ah”, Kris lausahti ja käänsi katseensa Yeolin vieressä istuvaan maknaeen, joka lopetti kynällä leikkimisen siihen paikkaan.

_”Kuuletko sä mua?”_

Baekhyunin uteliaisuus heräsi, vaikka sisällä leimusi mustasukkaisuus, katkeruus nuorinta kohtaan. Hän vilkaisi maknaeen nopeasti, Sehunin kasvoilla oleva ilme oli yhtä kylmä kuin ennenkin.

”Mun mielestä sulla ei ole asiaa tänne”, Chanyeol sanoi ja veti kätensä puuskaan. Krisin suu avautui hämmennyksestä, yhäkö Yeol kantoi hänelle kaunaa. Yhtiöllä liikkuminen oli asia, jota hän ei mielellään tehnyt, mutta tilanne vaati sitä.

”Päätit itse lähteä”, Sehun lisäsi. Krisin katse valahti hetkeksi alemmas, hän joutui keräilemään itseään hetken aikaa. Hän koitti piilottaa todelliset tunteensa ja keskittyä ainoastaan siihen, miksi oli tullut.

_”Sehun-ah. Etkö sä kuule mua?”_

Baekhyun piti katseensa liimattuna nuorempaan. Hänen ilmeensä ei värähtänytkään. Ikävä tunne hiipi ylle; hänen telepatiansa oli mennyttä. Chanyeolkaan ei reagoinut vastaparinsa äänettömiin sanoihin, mutta se ei ollut mikään yllätys hänen tilansa tuntien.

Kris puhdisti kurkkuaan ja kohensi asentoaan. Hän loihti kasvoilleen lempeän hymyn, vaikka jokainen tilassa oleva taisi ymmärtää sen feikiksi.

”Mä tulin vain kysymään, onko voimassasi mitään muutosta”, hän sanoi. Sehun kallisti päätään ja näytti miettivän. Hän ei juurikaan käyttänyt voimaansa, siitä ei ollut paljoa hyötyä arjen keskellä.

Baekhyunin katse oli lipunut Chanyeoliin. Hörökorva tuijotti Krisiä tiukasti, pitäen käsiään edelleen puuskassa. Oli kummallista, ettei hän suhtautunut vastapariinsa kuten ennen. Kuin hänen mielensä yrittäisi työntää hänet pois luotaan, mutta silti kroppa oli painautunut häntä vasten etsiessään helpotusta jatkuvaan kylmyyteensä. Paksuihin huppareihin ja housuihin sonnustautunut mies ei yrittänyt suojautua talven kylmyydeltä, vaan joltain ihan muulta.

”Toimiiko se, voimasi?” Kris kysyi, kun Sehun ei alkanut vastata. Nuorimman ilme muuttui hölmistyneemmäksi, hän vilkaisi vierellään istuvaan Yeoliin ja lopulta nosti kätensä ylös.

Lausahdus oli lyhyt, välinpitämätön. ”Ei.”

Baekhyun rojahti seinää vasten ja valui istumaan. Voimat jaloista pettivät jälleen, hän olisi halunnut kävellä pois, muttei pystynyt. Uusi aalto jotain kummallista oli jälleen ilmestynyt sekoittamaan arkea.

Kris nousi ylös ja kiitti miehiä ajasta. Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri, veti kuulokkeet takaisin korviinsa ja taputti Sehunia olkavarteen, jotta hänkin keskittyisi siihen, mistä heille maksettiin.

Baekhyun oli purrut etusormeaan jo niin kauan, että siihen oli jäänyt melkoiset jäljet. Hän ei välittänyt, hänen päässään suhisi paljon muita asioita. Mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä Chanyeolin suhteen. Chanyeol ei rakastanut häntä eikä hän todellakaan rakastanut tuota miestä, josta oli tullut vain tyhjä ulkokuori. Oli vaikea pitää yllä toimivaa parisuhdetta, kun toinen osapuoli ei suostunut kommunikoimaan.

Kris sulki studiohuoneen oven ja laskeutui Baekhyunin tasolle. Hän tarttui solakasta kädestä ja pyysi häntä nousemaan ylös.

”Mennään kokoushuoneeseen, täytyy jutella muiden kanssa.”

Baekhyun nousi ylös ja huojui Krisin rinnalla. Hän tuli otetuksi lämpimään kainaloon, se sai kyyneleet tipahtamaan poskille. Hän tajusi taas, ettei Chanyeolin syli tuntunut enää oikealta paikalta. Miksi hänen täytyisi tyytyä johonkin sellaiseen, kun ympärillä oli paljon lämpimämpiä paikkoja.

* * *

Minseok äännähti surkeasti nähdessään Baekhyunin kalpeat kasvot. Hän kiirehti ottamaan nuoremman vastaan ja istutti hänet pehmeälle tuolille. Baekhyun painautui miestä vasten ja itki sydämensä jälleen rinnastaan. Chanyeolin kylmyys, ilmeet ja eleet, käytös ja kaikki, olivat palaneet hänen muistikuviinsa. Niiden jatkuva kelaaminen sai hänet rikki, niin helvetin rikki. Teki mieli kumauttaa itseään jollakin, mikä saisi aivot nollattua ja ajatukset tärkeisiin asiohin. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti kääntää sydämestä jokin kytkin pois päältä, jotta hänestäkin tulisi kylmä ja tunteeton, ainoastaan duuniinsa keskittyvä artisti. Ei seitsemän vuoden parisuhteen perään haikaileva mies, joka ei pystynyt pitämään itseään kasassa.

Jongdae nojasi käsillään soikeaan pöytään ja vaati selityksiä. Kris kertoi havainnoistaan ja totesi suoraan epäilyistään Sehunin sammumisen suhteen. Yixing varmasti osaisi varmistaa asian todeksi, mutta miehestä ei ollut kuulunut taas pariin päivään. Kukaan jäsenistä ei tuntunut tietävän, missä mies viipotti. Hän oli niin keskittynyt levynsä tekemiseen, ettei hän kiinnittänyt huomiota ulkopuolelta tuleviin ärsykkeisiin.

”Heidät olisi parempi pitää erillään muista siihen asti, että tämä tilanne hieman selviää”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään, taas se alkoi, se karanteenipuhe.

”Olen samaa mieltä”, Kris sanoi. Minseok nyökytteli samaan malliin, hänestäkin idea kuulosti hyvältä.

”Entä te muut? Oletteko te huomanneet jotain kummallista itsessänne?” Kris kysyi. Hänen ominaisuutensa johtajana oli nousemassa jälleen pintaan.

Jongdae pudisti päätään, mutta katsoi Minseokin sylissä niiskuttavaa Baekhyunia paljonpuhuvalla ilmeellä. Kaikki muutkin käänsivät kysyvän katseensa häneen.

Baekhyun nousi kunnolla istumaan ja pyyhki kasvonsa kuiviksi. Häntä alkoi ärsyttää, taas. Mikä pakkomielle Jongdaella oli työntää hänet suden suuhun. Hänessä ei ollut mitään vikaa, hän hallitsi voimansa täysin, hänen telepatiassaan ei ollut mitään vikaa. Hänen olonsa johtui ainoastaan parisuhdekriisistä ja siitä jatkuvasta vatvomisesta, kun hänellä ei ollut tarpeeksi munaa pistää loppua suhteelle.

Hiljaisuus oli liian painostava. Paniikki alkoi nousta päälle, hän pystyi melkein kuulemaan kolmikon välisen keskustelun. Ne pirulaiset miettivät jotain hänen päänsä menoksi, eivätkä jakaneet sitä hänelle.

Baekhyun tarttui kaksin käsin Minseokin hupparista ja itki jälleen. ”Te ette voi jättää mua niiden kahden kanssa samaan tilaan.”

”Watch me”, Kris lausahti.

Kokoushuoneen valot välähtivät. Jongdae läpsäytti Baekhyunia takaraivolle välittömästi. Ukkonen jyrähti kaukaisuudesta, ystävästä oli tullut herkkä varoittamaan. Hän ei pelleillyt, vaan pysyi valmiudessa koko ajan. Se oli varmasti uuvuttavaa, kaiken sen treenaamisen päälle. Nappisilmä olisi kohta itsekin sekaisin kuin seinäkello, jos ei hellittäisi vähän.

”Tämä on vain omaksi parhaaksesi”, Kris sanoi ja kaivoi autonavaimet Baekhyunin hupparin taskusta. ”Lähdetään.”

Minseok tarttui Baekhyunin käsivarresta, ettei nuorempi ehtisi ottaa jalkoja alleen. Hän oli kuitenkin liian uupunut juostakseen pakoon. Aikaisempi henkinen rasitus vaikutti häneen fyysisesti.

”Enkö mä voisi vain olla huoneessani? Miten luulette, että kolme ihmistä mahtuu Chanyeolin asuntoon? Varsinkin, kun kaksi heistä välttelee mua kuin olisin radioaktiivinen tai jotain.”

”Helposti”, Kris sanoi. ”Vai haluatko, että kohta me kaikki ollaan samassa tilassa, voimattomina, kykenemättöminä kantaa sitä, mikä meille on syntymässä annettu?”

Baekhyun tarrasi tuolin käsituesta ja puristi sitä lujaa. Hän painoi itseään paremmin penkkiin ja kieltäytyi nousemasta. Hänelle ei mitenkään mennyt aivoon, miksi _hänen ystävänsä_ halusivat heittää hänet kahden sammuneen seuraan. Mitä, jos se leviäisi häneenkin? Mitä, jos hänen sammumisensa vaikuttaisi myös Yixing hyungiin ja lopulta eväisi kaikilta mahdollisuuden parantua. Mitä, jos se vaikuttaisi elämänpuuhun ja planeettaan? Mitä, jos se pilaisi kaiken.

”Yliajattelet”, Kris sanoi ja avusti Baekhyunin ylös. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti. Muut eivät tuntuneet ajattelevan tarpeeksi. Hän päätti kävellä itse, miehillä olisi kädet täynnä, kun he yrittäisivät saada studiohuoneen valloittaneen parivaljakon Yeolin kaksioon.

”Toivottavasti teorianne osuu oikeaan”, hän tuhahti ja käveli ulos kokoushuoneesta, suunta kohti hissejä.

Jongdae astui Krisin rinnalle ja katsahti häneen huolesta jäykkänä.

”Kuinka varma sä olet tästä?” hyung kysyi. Jongdae huokaisi raskaasti ja kohautti olkiaan.

”Näethän sä itsekin. Hän ei ole oma itsensä. Hän vaikuttaa siltä, kuin hän _ei haluaisi_ selvittää tätä, vaan lakaista kaiken maton alle.”

Kris nyökkäsi, vaikuttaen heti itsevarmemmalta. Hän oli huomannut saman.

* * *

Baekhyun makasi sängyssä ja tuijotti kattoon. Patja selän alla tuntui täydelliseltä, paikka oli hänen omansa. Kroppa rentoutui juuri oikeaan asentoon ja silmät valuivat kiinni väkisin. Baekhyun joutui tekemään kaikkensa, ettei hän olisi valunut jonnekin omiin mielikuviinsa ja muistoihin. Hän vihasi Chanyeolin ajattelemista. Mistä lähtien hän oli alkanut vihata sitä?

Chanyeol ja Sehun nukkuivat sylikkäin sohvalla. Olisi tilanne ollut mikä muu tahansa, niin näky olisi ollut pelkästään suloinen. Nyt se aiheutti niin syvää tuskaa, ettämelkein oksetti.

Baekhyun kääntyi kyljelleen ja huokaisi raskaasti. Tyhjä paikka vieressä henkäili kylmyyttä, peitteet eivät haisseet enää Chanyeolilta. Vaikutti siltä, ettei siinä oltu nukuttu moneen, moneen päivään.

Baekhyun tarttui tyynyyn ja veti sen kiinni itseensä. Hän laski poskensa sen päälle ja kuljetti sormiaan sen karhealla pinnalla. Miten absurdia oli haaveilla hörökorvan perään, kun hän oli kirjaimellisesti seinän toisella puolella. Mutta jos hän menisi olohuoneeseen, kaksikko heräisi ja kaikkoaisi hänen ympäriltään silmänräpäyksessä. Niinhän ne kaikki nykyään tekivät. Joonmyeon hyung aikaisemmin päivällä, Yixing hyung ei viihtynyt heidän seurassaan, Kyungsoosta ei ollut näkynyt vilaustakaan muutamaan päivään vilaustakaan. Jongdae halusi hänestä eroon…

Baekhyun ärähti ja iski tyynyä nyrkillä. Verenpaine tuntui nousevan sekunneissa pelkästään Jongdaen ajattelemisesta. Miehen päässä taisi viirata, kun hänen mielestään Baekhyun oli uhka, kaiken pahan alku ja juuri. Hänessä ei ollut mitään pahaa, hän halusi vain keskittyä tulevaan comebackiin, mutta se oli hirvittävän vaikeaa, sillä Chanyeol sekoitti hänen pasmansa kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Makuuhuoneen ovi avautui. Baekhyun nousi käsiensä varaan nähdessään Yeolin seisovan huoneen ovella. Paksuun mustaan vilttiin itsensä käärinyt mies tärisi kylmästä ja näytti huonovointiselta.

Baekhyun kirosi itsensä. Hänen sydämensä jaksoi pamppailla miehelle, vaikka hän tuntisi mitä. Suru, viha, kaipuu tuntuivat hautautuvan rinnassa sykkivän rakkauden alle kaikesta huolimatta.

Chanyeol käveli lähemmäs hitain askelin. Huoneen ovi jäi auki, Sehunin kevyt tuhina kantautui kamarin puolelle selvästi. Baekhyun jännittyi, kun Chanyeol siirtyi peiton alle, peitellen itsensä korviaan myöten. Kylmät sormet hapuilivat Baekhyunin kuumaa, t-paidan alla hehkuvaa ihoa. Baekhyun laskeutui takaisin makuulle ja henkäisi jännittyneisyydestä, kun Chanyeol kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja painautui häntä vasten, sanomatta sanaakaan.

Baekhyun sulki vettyneet silmänsä ja veti sisään miehensä tuoksua, joka oli sekoittunut Sehunin hajusteeseen. Yeolin jatkuva tärinä ajoi hänet avaamaan energiaansa, antoi sisällään olevan hehkun lämmittää miestä. Eihän se ollut mitään Krisin sisällä palavaan liekkiin verrattuna, mutta ainakin hän pystyi tekemään edes jotain.

Baekhyun oli taas kahden vaiheilla. Niin paljon kuin hän Chanyeolia rakastikin, hän oli valmis päästämään hänestä irti. Silti hänen kätensä pitelivät miehestä kiinni ja kroppa jakoi lämpöä.

Baekhyun huokaisi ja hierasi päätään. Tuntui, kuin mieli ja sydän eläisivät koko ajan ristiriidassa, koittivat ottaa mittaa toisistaan. Sisällä käytävä kamppailu oli raskasta sekä hänelle että kaikille muille ympärillä oleville. Tiimitoverit parat joutuivat kestämään sitä loputonta jahkailemista päivä toisensa jälkeen.

Chanyeol vetäytyi hieman taaksepäin. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja säpsähti nähdessään suurien silmien katsovan häntä. Hän pystyi vain arvailemaan, katsoiko hörökorva tarkoituksella häneen vai muutenko pimeässä pällisteli. Tärinä ei ainakaan ollut ottanut laantuakseen.

”Tiesitkö sä, että Sehunie on sammunut?” hän kysyi varovasti.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja painoi päänsä takaisin Baekhyunin rintakehää vasten. ”Mua palelee.”

Baekhyun laski kätensä miehen poskelle ja hymyili vaisusti Chanyeolin ilmeen pehmetessä, kun lämmön tunne ylsi häneen. Miten kummassa hän saisi Chanyeolin jälleen aktiiviseksi, sytyttämään hänen sisällään olevan liekin uuteen roihuun. Vahvat tunteet saattoivat tunteet saattoivat toimia Baekhyuniin itseen, mutta Yeol oli erilainen. Se, mikä päti häneen, ei välttämättä pätenyt hörökorvaan. Pystyisikö Kris hänen vastaparinaan aktivoimaan hänet… Yhdessä Yixing hyungin avulla?

”Mietit liikaa, Hyun-ah”, Chanyeol kuiskasi.

Baekhyun tarrasi häntä molemmista poskista. Yöpöydällä oleva lamppu syttyi, sai Chanyeolin siristelemään silmiään yhtäkkisestä kirkkaudesta.

_”Kuuletko sä mut?”_

Chanyeolin ilme pysyi muuttumattomana. Baekhyun alkoi hermostua, mies väläytti aika ajoin itsestään. Mikä tahansa häneen vaikuttikin, ei ollut syönyt häntä kokonaan. Baekhyun oli kuullut miehen huhuilun aikaisemmin. Oli hetkiä, milloin kaikki tuntui olevan normaalisti, siksi Baekhyun olikin aina niin kahden vaiheilla.

”Nukutaan”, Chanyeol sanoi ja hapuili lampun katkaisijaa. Baekhyun tarttui hänen kylmään käteensä ja risti sormensa hänen kanssaan.

”Katso mua”, hän pyysi, niin pehmeällä äänellä kuin suinkin osasi. Raskas huokaus pääsi ilmoille, kun Yeolin katse siirtyi kaikkialle muualle kuin hänen silmiinsä. Jos hän oli vähänkin vaativa, mies sulkeutui heti kuoreensa. Täytyi olla jokin keino, millä häneen saisi yhteyden, hänessä riehuvasta pöpöstä riippumatta.

Baekhyun joutui laskemaan kymmeneen useampaan otteeseen. Hänen hermonsa olivat lyhentyneet melkoisesti, hän joutui tekemään tosissaan töitä, ettei olisi purkanut sisälleen kertynyttä ärtymystä fyysisin keinoin. Hänellä ei ollut sydäntä satuttaa Chanyeolia, ettei ajaisi häntä yhä kauemmas itsestään, mutta silti hänen teki mieli tehdä niin.

”Chanyeol-ah. Katso mua”, Baekhyun yritti uudelleen. Chanyeol nosti silmänsä häneen ja avasi suunsa. Sanaakaan ei tullut ulos, mutta hän näytti siltä, kuin olisi halunnut sanoa paljonkin.

”Mitä sä tunnet?” Baekhyun kysyi.

”Mua palelee.”

Baekhyun veti peittoa paremmin Yeolin ylle. Hän lisäsi energiansa, toivoi, ettei se muuttuisi liian kovaksi ja saisi hörökorvan oloa epämukavaksi. Hän oli yrittänyt lämmittää häntä aikaisemminkin, mutta tullut työnnetyksi pois. Chanyeol tuntui kelpuuttavan vain Krisin lähelleen, vaikka hän vaikutti olevan näreissään hyungin lähdöstä. Jokin oli saanut vanhat kaunat nousemaan pintaan, hän oli huomannut sen aikaisemminkin.

”Ethän sä jätä mua?” Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Hän ei millään haluaisi. Hänen hartain toiveensa oli, että he kaksi kestäisivät maailman loppuun saakka, yhdessä, onnellisina. Mutta Baekhyun ei ollut enää onnellinen.

”Älä jätä mua, Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kuiskasi.

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja kirosi hiljaa. Hänen teki mieli repiä hiukset päästään. Miten hän pystyisi jättämään itseensä liimautuneen hörökorvan, kun hän niin nätisti pyysi, ettei tekisi sitä.

”Rakastatko sä mua vielä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Baekhyun avasi suunsa ja puolestaan takelteli yrittäessään kehitätä jotain järkevää vastausta. Rakasti hän, Chanyeolia. Mutta hänen Chanyeolinsa tuntui hävinneen sammumisen myötä jonnekin hänen ulottumattomiin. Mutta samalla hän näki miehen silmissä pilkahduksen sitä vanhaa, omaa rakastaan.

Chanyeol tuhahti lyhesti ja käänsi kylkeä. Hän siirtyi kauemmas, jättäen heidän väliinsä ison raon, kylmyys valtasi molemmat. Hän painoi raskaan päänsä tyynyyn ja etsi uuden asennon, jatkaen silminnähtävää tärinäänsä. Baekhyun oli laskea kätensä hänen olkapäälleen, mutta pysäytti kätensä muutamien senttien päähän miehestä. Hän empi, sillä hän ei ottanut selvää omista tunteistaan. Kaikki oli liian sekaisin, kaikki tuntui liian monimutkaiselta. Miksi hän ei voinut vain sulkea maailmaa ympärillä ja keskittyä siihen tärkeimpään; työhönsä.

”Nuku.”

Chanyeolin ärtynyt lausahdus havahdutti Baekhyunin takaisin tilanteeseen. Hän luovutti, huokaisi raskaasti ja asettui takaisin selälleen. Hän nosti kädet vatsansa päälle, sulki korvat vierestä kuuluvalta hytinältä ja antoi pimeyden laskeutua makuuhuoneeseen. Hän piti silmänsä visusti auki ja tuijotti kattoa, koittaen olla kuin hänen vieressään olisi pelkkä kylmä, tyhjä paikka.


	8. Chapter 8

Oli aika vaikeaa olla karanteenissa, kun oli joutui samalla valmistelemaan comebackia. Chanyeol ja Sehun sentään pystyivät tekemään töitään kotoa käsin, mutta Baekhyun joutui raahautumaan yhtiölle joka päivä. Häntä ärsytti suunnattomasti kahden silmäparin tutkittavaksi. Häntä oltiin tarkkailtu paljon uran aikana, mutta mikään ei tuntunut niin vastenmieliseltä kuin Jongdaen pistävä katse. Jatkuva kyseleminen; miten voit, miten voimasi, _kuuletko meitä,_ ja niin edelleen, vei huomion pois oikeista töistä. Miten ystävät hyvät ajattelivat suoriutua Japanin kiertueesta tai sitä edeltävästä promoamisesta Blooming Daysin kanssa, jos he eivät malttaneet keskittyä treenaamiseen.

Baekhyun potkaisi tyhjän vesipullon tieltään ja rojahti tanssisalin lattialle hiestä märkänä. Hän käänsi tulisen katseensa yhtä intensiivisesti häntä tuijottavaan Jongdaeen ja siristi silmiään. Kaiuttimista pärähtävä _hey there, don’t move_ oli aika sopiva tulkinta Baekhyunin ajatuksista. Hän ei halunnut ikätoverin tulevan yhtään lähemmäs. Oli jo tarpeeksi raivostuttavaa koittaa elää sen mulkoilun alla. Hän rakasti ystäviään, tiimitovereitaan, mutta sillä hetkellä hän oli niin täynnä kaikkia ja jatkuvaa asioihin puuttumista. Miksi he eivät voineet vain keskittyä olennaiseen?

”Lopeta”, Baekhyun murahti ja siirsi katseensa kirkkaisiin kattolamppuihin. Hän hengitti raskaasti, tunsi kovan lattian selkänsä alla.

”Me ollaan vain huolissamme susta”, Jongdae sanoi ja vilkaisi musiikkisoittimen edustalla seisovaa Minseokia, joka hiljensi mölän välittömästi. He olivat kuunnelleet kappaleen jo liian monta kertaa. Ihana hiljaisuus laskeutui saliin, vaikka korvat soivat edelleen. Tinnitus oli harmillinen ammattitauti, mutta onneksi se ei häirinnyt yleensä kuin iltaisin, jos siihen erikseen kiinnitti huomiota.

”Mä suututin Chanyeolin”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Sydäntä kivisti miettiäkin, miten loukkaantuneelta Yeol oli vaikuttanut sen jälkeen, kun hän ei ollut vastannut esitettyyn kysymykseen.

Minseok pudisti päätään, hän vaikutti itsevarmalta. ”Tuskinpa.”

Baekhyun naurahti ponnettomasti ja käänsi katseensa takaisin kirkkaisiin lamppuihin. Hyung ei sitten käsittänyt mistään mitään. Nopeasti hän palautti katseensa takaisin Minseokiin, teki mieli kertoa muutama ilta sitten käydystä keskustelusta. Eihän se hirvittävän sanarikas ollut, mutta olipahan jonkinlainen. Chanyeol oli tullut hänen luokseen, ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan. Sehunie taas tuntui välttelevän häntä entistä enemmän. Riitti, että Baekhyun käveli makuuhuoneen kynnyksen yli, niin maknae oli jo sinkoutunut keittiöön tai pesuhuoneeseen. Chanyeolin kämpän neliöt alkoivat käydäahtaiksi heille kolmelle.

”Olenko mä niin hirveä? Miksi kukaan ei viihdy mun seurassani enää?” Baekhyun kysyi. Jongdaen ilme pehmeni välittömästi.

”Höpsö. Me viihdytään, oikein hyvin”, hän sanoi. Baekhyun naurahti uudemman kerran. Niin varmaan. Jongdae oli yksi heistä, joka halusi pitää hänet erillään vielä aktiiviisista jäsenistä. Hänen voimansa ei ollut osoittanut merkkiäkään heikentymisestä, hän tunsi olevansa elämänsä kunnossa sillä aspektilla.

”Onko Joonmyeon hyungista kuulunut mitään?” Baekhyun kysyi. Jongdae pudisti päätään ja kertoi rehellisesti havainnoistaan. Leader oli saapunut asuntokompleksille myöhään illalla ja lähtenyt ensimmäisenä aamulla. Musikaaliharjoitukset tuntuivat vievän kaikki hänen vuorokaudestaan jäljelle jäävät tunnit, kun nukkuminen ja syöminen miinustettiin pois.

Baekhyun virnuili typertyneenä. Hän tunnisti käytöksen hyvin. Miten monesti hän oli herännyt Chanyeolin sängystä viereisen paikan ollessa tyhjä, vaikka mies oli vannonnut nukkuneensa yön asunnollaan. Työnteko vaikutti olevan ainoa asia, joka jäseniä kiinnosti. Baekhyun nauroi lisää; hänen mielestä myös. Ihmissuhteitten vatvominen tuntui turhalta ajanhukalta, kun elämässä oli sillä hetkellä paljon parempaakin tekemistä.

”Tämä on ihan absurdia”, hän huokaisi ja nousi ylös. Hän ravisteli maitohappojen valtaamia jalkojaan ja lähti huojumaan kohti uloskäyntiä.

Jongdae pinkaisi perään, hän ei aikonut päästää ikätoveria pois silmistään. ”Hei! Mihin sä menet?”

”Etsimään Yixing hyungin”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hiljensi tahtiaan. Jongdae nappasi hänet käsikynkkäänsä ja talutti hänet kohti käytävän päässä olevaa hissiä. Yixingin studiohuone sijaitsi kerrosta ylempänä. Parantajan voiman hallitsevan miehen täytyisi osata tehdä tilanteelle jotain. Pienikin tönäisy oikeaan suuntaan saattaisi auttaa heitä ratkaisemaan mysteerin, joka sai jäsenet sammumaan.

Baekhyun nojasi vasten hissin kylmää seinää ja mutristeli huuliaan. Jongdae piti katseensa tiukasti hänessä, mikään liike tai ajatus ei jäänyt häneltä huomaamatta.

”Osaatko sä aktivoida Yeolin?” Baekhyun kysyi toiveikkaana. Jongdae pudisti päätään; kuka tietäisi keinon sellaiseen. Ohjekirja oli jäänyt saamatta.

”Pitäisi varmaan tutkia planeettakin uudelleen”, Baekhyun sanoi ja hieraisi niskaansa. Jongdae muistutti, että Jongin ja Yixing hyung olivat käyneet tarkistamassa paikat muutama päivä sitten. Puu oli kunnossa, vesistö myös. Mitään kummallista ei ollut ilmennyt.

Baekhyun valui ryhdittömämpään asentoon ja näytti surkeammalta. Jongdae tajusi heti mielenpäällä olevan painavaa asiaa ja kehotti häntä sanomaan suoraan. ”Mitä tahansa se onkin, ei se horjuta mua. Olen tottunut jo melkoisiin pettymyksiin.”

”No kun… mä en oikein enää luota Yixing hyungiin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja pälyili ympärilleen kuin olisi pelännyt jonkun ulkopuolisen kuulevan. Jongdaen silmät olivat pullahtaa kuopistaan. Kaikenlaista hän oli elämässään ehtinyt kuulla, mutta ei mitään tuollaista.

Baekhyun vaikutti entistä vaikeammalta, hän kiemurteli nojatessaan seinää vasten. Jongdae vaati häntä kakaisemaan loputkin ulos, mitä mielessä liikkui.

”Sitä vaan, että… mä en oikein luota enää suhunkaan”, Baekhyun sanoi entistä hiljaisemmalla äänellä. Hän vältteli katsomasta ikätoveriin, häntä alkoi yhtäkkiä nolottaa. Hän tiesi sanojensa olevan kuin puukko selkään, mutta hän ei katunut niitä.

Jongdae ei ottanut uutista hyvällä. Hän vaikutti enemmänkin loukkaantuvan kuin yllättyvän. Baekhyun pyysi hiljaa anteeksi, hän ei voinut ajatuksilleen mitään.

Loppumatka toiseen kerrokseen jatkui painostavassa hiljaisuudessa. Baekhyun huomasi kyllä, että Dae halusi kysyä lisää. Ystävä päätti kuitenkin pysyä hiljaa. Se oli ihan fine, Baekhyun ei olisi kuitenkaan osannut selittää, mitä sisimmässään tunsi - tai miksi.

Hissin ovet avautuivat, Baekhyun astui ulos ensimmäisenä. Hän käveli reippain askelin kohti Yixingin valtaamaa studiohuonetta. Ryhti oli hyvä ja voimat tallella ensimmäisen viiden metrin aikana. Jokaisella askeleella kulku muuttui vaikeamman näköiseksi, ryhti suli muodottomaksi ja energisyys häipyi. Epävarmuus heräsi; oliko viisasta häiritä kiinalaismiehen työntekoa keskellä päivää? Hän voisi pyytää häntä kokeilemaan Yeolin aktivoimista myöhemmin illallakin… Tai seuraavana päivänä. Ensi viikolla, ehkä.

Baekhyun pysähtyi studiohuoneen oven eteen ja nosti kätensä ylös kopuuttaakseen äänieristettyyn oveen. Jongdae tuli sivummalta, tönäisi hänet pois ovelta ja astui sisään lupia kyselemättä. Baekhyunin suu aukesi puhtaasta hämmennyksestä. Mihin ystävän käytöstavat olivat jääneet?

Baekhyun astui varovasti studion puolelle, kulki ikätoverinsa vanavedessä. Hän oli valmistautunut jo henkisesti olemaan yllättymättä, jos hän näkisi Chanyeolin istuvan huoneen seinustalla olevalla nahkasohvalla, mutta hänen pettymyksekseen se oli aivan tyhjä.

Yixing käänsi katseensa ovensuulla pällistelevään kaksikkoon ja veti kuulokkeet korviltaan. Hän napsautti kaiuttimissa pauhaavan biitin ja suoristi selkäänsä.

”Mitäs asiaa? Onko jokin hassusti?”

”E-ei tässä mitään”, Baekhyun sanoi ennen kuin Jongdae ehti avata suunsa puhuakseen.

Yixing hymyili vienosti ja hapuili kuulokkeitaan vetääkseen ne takaisin korvilleen. ”Sehän on hyvä sitten.”

Jongdae käänsi katseensa kohti Baekhyunia ja ilmeili ärtyneenä. Kai hänellä nyt jotain asiaakin oli, kerta hänen luokseen vartavasten lähti.

Baekhyun huokaisi ja oli peruuttaa pois studiohuoneesta, mutta Jongdae pysäytti hänet heti alkuunsa.

”Hän voi huonosti”, hän sanoi. Yixing hylkäsi aikeensa jatkaa töitään ja nousi ylös. Hän käveli lähemmäs huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan.

”Tarkoitatko voimaasi?” hän kysyi, katse tiukasti Baekhyunissa.

”Fyysisesti”, Jongdae sanoi ja mulkaisi otteestaan rimpuilevaa Baekhyunia, joka joutui lopettamaan venkoilunsa. Hän ei vain halunnut Yixingin koskevan häneen.

”Voimassani ei ole mitään vikaa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja säpsähti, kun Yixing laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Fyysinen olo parani, maitohapot poistuivat lihaksista ja energia palasi. Ainoa, mitä hyung ei pystynyt ajamaan hänestä pois, oli se jatkuva, sisimmässä käyvä kamppailu siitä, kumpaa hänen täytyisi seurata; järkeä vai sydäntä, mieltä vai tunteita. Keskittyä duuniin vai itkeä rakkaansa perään.

”On se kumma, ettei mene kaaliin”, Baekhyun irvisti Jongdaen suuntaan. Hän avasi kämmenensä ja antoi valonhipun loistaa kauniina, elinvoimaisena. Siinä oli selvä todiste hänen voimansa toimivuudesta, sitä saisi kaksikko pällistellä vaikka maailman tappiin asti. Baekhyun jakoi ajatuksensa julki telepatian avulla.

Jongdaen ilme muuttui entistä happamammaksi. Hänen otsasuonensa oli alkanut pullistella, näky oli harvinainen. Meneillä oleva tilanne stressasi häntä eniten.

”Joskus musta tuntuu, että olen ainoa täysijärkinen”, hän huokaisi ja hieroi ohimoitaan. Baekhyun virnisti, hän oli samaa mieltä, ainakin kuusikymmentäprosenttisesti.

”Mä luulen, ettei tuleva musikaali ole ainoa asia, mikä pitää Joonmyeon hyungin poissa meidän silmistä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja ravisteli Yixingin käden pois harteiltaan, ote oli käynyt ahdistavaksi. Kiinalaismies palasi takaisin työpöytänsä ääreen, hänen voimiaan ei näköjään enää tarvittu.

”Täytyisikö meidän laittaa hänetkin karanteeniin?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Ei heillä ollut tarpeeksi perusteita pidätellä häntä neljän seinän sisässä, varsinkin näin musikaaliharjoitusten alla. Heidän pitäisi saada tietää, miten hyungin voima toimi.

”Voisitteko poistua? Alan nauhoittamaan”, Yixing sanoi ja alkoi vetää kuulokkeita päähänsä. Hän pysähtyi hetkeä ennen kuin luurit osuivat korville. ”Vai oliko teillä vielä jotain? Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun pudisti päätänsä ja kiitti voimiensa palauttamisesta, vaikka yleisessä olotilassa ei niinkään tuntunut kummempaa muutosta. Ehkä hänen jalkansa silti kantaisivat vielä kolme tuntia lisää.

Jongdae pahoitteli häiriötä ja ohjasi ystävänsä käytävän puolelle. Hän veti oven kiinni perässään ja jäi katsomaan siihen suuntaan.

”Anna olla”, Baekhyun murahti ja tarttui hänen käsikynkkäänsä. ”Mennään jatkamaan. Blooming days ja kokonainen viikko odottaa.”

Normaalisti Jongdae olisi naurahtanut pienesti ja revennyt lopulta heleään nauruun yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa, mutta tänään hajamielinen ilme pysyi hänen kasvoillaan. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan ja muistutti, että Yixing hyungillakin oli deadline, jota oli hyvä noudattaa. Jongdae ei siltikään suostunut täysin hyväksymään, että tyly, miehelle epäominainen käytös olisi pelkästään kiireen ja stressin yhdistelmää. Siinä täytyi olla jotain muutakin.

”Olet vainoharhainen”, Baekhyun murahti.

Jongdae älähti mieltäosoittaen. Hän pysähtyi ja repi itsensä muutamaa kuukautta vanhemman miehen otteesta. Hän osoitti studiohuoneen ovea ja kurtisti kulmiaan.

”Juurihan sä sanoit, ettet luota häneen! Mitä asiaa sulla olisi ollut hänelle? Et sanonut mitään, vaikka sulla oli tilaisuutesi.”

”Ihan typerä juttu”, Baekhyun murahti ja heilautti kättään vähätellen asiaansa. Jongdae alkoi menettää hermonsa, hänen silmäkulmansa nyki jo.

”Ole rehellinen, Baekhyun-ah.”

”Mä olisin halunnut hänen korjaavan tämän tilanteen”, Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa ja laski katseensa alas. Äänensävy laski puoleen alkuperäisestä. ”Mutta en usko hänen pystyvän siihen.”

Jongdae yritti saada katsekontaktia, mutta Baekhyun piti päänsä piilossa. Hän ei antanut miehen tarttua häntä poskista ja pakottaa katsomaan ruskeisiin, huolestuneisiin silmiin. Vain Chanyeolilla oli oikeus tehdä niin. Tai oli ollut.

”Mitä sä tarkoitat?” Jongdae kysyi. Hän päätyi taputtamaan Baekhyunia olkapäälle, jotta saisi hänestä jotain reaktiota irti.

”Hän ei pysty siihen. Ei yksin”, Baekhyun sanoi lopulta. ”Kris hyung voi varmasti auttaa.”

Jongdae hymyili ja pörrötti Baekhyunin hiuksia. Baekhyun ärähti hänelle ja lähti kävelemään kohti hissiä. Ikätoveri seurasi perässä, onneksi.

”Mä en halua suututtaa sua”, Baekhyun sanoi ja katsoi viimein Jongdaeen. Hänen kulmakarvansa olivat vääntyneet myötätunnosta mutkalle.

”En mä halua tapella tai mitään. Mä haluan, että tästä comebackista tulee taas parasta ikinä ja että kaikki olisi hyvin. Olen niin lähellä soittaa Zitaolle ja pyytää häntä siirtämään aikaa kaksi kuukautta taaksepäin.”

”Mä tiedän”, Jongdae sanoi ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin olkapäälle. Hän hieraisi sitä lohduttavaan tapaan ja koitti naurahtaa perään. Molemmille oli selvää, että nauru oli pakotettu, ei tullut sydämestä.

”Tämä ristiriita on väsyttävää”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja taputteli kasvojaan. Jongdae kiinnostui puheista, hän pyysi valoittamaan asiaa. Baekhyun kertoi, mitä hän oli tuntenut viimeisen parin kuukauden aikana. Miten järki ja sydän, mieli ja kroppa halusivat jokainen eri asioita ja miten hänen suustaan tuli ensin toista, sitten täysin päinvastaista. Hän ei enää tiennyt, mitä hän halusi. Tai tiesi hyvinkin.

Baekhyun nojautui lähemmäs miehen korvaa ja peitti suunsa kädellään, etteivät seinässä olevat silmät nähneet, mitä hän aikoi sanoa.

”Mä en ole ainoa. Chanyeol… hän on ihan samanlainen. Sanoo toista ja tekee toista, työntää mut pois ja silti itkee mun perään, etten saisi jättää häntä.”

”Ja vielä kehtaat väittää, ettet ole saanut tartuntaa.”

”Ei”, Baekhyun irvisti. ”Unohda se epidemia.”

”Katso ympärillesi, Baekhyun-ah”, Jongdae parahti. “Kaikki hajoaa, jos se vain jatkaa leviämistä. Sitäkö sä haluat? Että meistä jokainen lähtee eri teille, vaikka meidän piti pysyä ikuisesti yhdessä ja suojella planeettaa, meitä.”

Baekhyun kääntyi ympäri ja iski nyrkkinsä seinään. Päätä olo alkanut jomottaa, aggressiivisuus kyti sisällä. Jongdaen sanat olivat kipeitä. Ne sattuivat, fyysisesti. Eikä hän osannut sanoa mitään takaisin.

“Mene kotiin”, Dae sanoi ja peruutti askeleen kohti paloportaikkoa. Baekhyun jäi katsomaan hölmistyneenä hänen peräänsä.

“Chanyeolin luokse”, Dae tarkensi vielä ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri. Baekhyun rojahti kyykkyyn ja suki tukkaansa ärtyneenä, itsekseen kiroillen. Ei hän halunnut sinne, Chanyeolin luokse. Sekin sattui. Sydämeen.

* * *

Baekhyun istui parvekkeella ja katseli horisontissa läiskyviä salamoita. Rajuilma oli noussut päälle ihan yhtäkkiä, vaikka ilma oli ollut pari astetta pakkasella vielä hetki sitten. Ei tarvinnut laskea kovin pitkälle ymmärtääkseen yllättävän ukonilman syytä.

Parvekkeen ovi avautui. Paksuun talvitakkin ja jämäkkän pipoon ylleen vetänyt Chanyeol astui ulos ja hytisi kylmästä. Baekhyun sihahti hänelle ja sanoi ääneen toivoneensa, että mies olisi älynnyt pysyä sisällä lämpimässä.

“Ajattelitko kauankin siinä istua?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyun mulkaisi häntä ja antoi suupieliensä valahtaa alaspäin.

“Lopunikääni”, hän vastasi ja huokaisi raivokkaan jyrinän kuullessaan. Jongdae vähät välitti, mitä ihmiset myrskystä ajattelisivat. Syyttäisivät ilmastonmuutosta, luultavasti. Itse kukanenkin oli joutunut otsikoihin viimeisten vuosien aikana tavalla tai toisella, oli sitä sitten käyttänyt voimaansa tai ei.

“Me kirjoitettiin uusi biisi tänään. Haluatko kuulla?” Chanyeol kysyi. Raasu yritti esittää, ettei häntä palellut, vaikka todellisuudessa hampaat kalisivat suussa niin että naapuritkin varmasti kuulivat.

“Ehkä myöhemmin”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hiljaa. Häntä ei kiinnostanut kuunnella sitä samaa pimputusta illasta toiseen. Häntä ei kiinnostanut kuunnella edes omia kappaleitaan. Jongdae oli heittänyt hänet ulos treeneistä ja pistänyt täyskaranteeniin. Ei sitä tilannetta sieltä käsin parannettu.

“Miten voimasi?” Baekhyun kysyi ja katsoi Yeolia varovasti.

Chanyeol oli ihmeen yhteistyökykyisellä tuulella. Hän ojensi kätensä esiin ja avasi kämmenensä, mutta liekkiä ei vain näkynyt. Baekhyun siirsi sormiaan kohti kämmentä, muttei tuntenut mitään. Eikä haistanut. Savun haju oli tavannut viipyä Yeolin ympärillä aina, kun hän oli herkillä.

“Mä luulen, että Joonmyeon hyungillakin on _se_ ”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat. “Eikö hänenkään voimansa toimi?”

“En mä tiedä”, Baekhyun myönsi ja kohautteli olkiaan kerta toisensa perään. “En mä tiedä enää mistään mitään. Ja mulla on niin hirvittävän kova ikävä sua.”

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi silmäkulmiaan. Ihme kyllä, kyyneleet olivat pysyneet sisällä sillä kertaa. Mutta Chanyeol itki.

“Tämä on mun vika”, hän mutisi ja niiskutti menemään. Baekhyun kaivoi villakangastakkinsa taskua ja ojensi lähiravintolan servetin nenäliinaksi.

“Mitä tarkoitat?” hän kysyi. Yeolin suu avautui, hän jäi änkyttämään rikkinäisiä sanoja, ei pystynyt muodostamaan mitään järkevää. Hän pyyhki alati vuotavia silmiään ja osasi vain pyytää anteeksi.

Baekhyunin teki pahaa seurata vierestä, kun hän ei pystynyt auttamaan mitenkään. Miten kummassa hän saisi Chanyeolin voiman jälleen aktivoitumaan. Se ei voinut olla lopullisesti mennyttä - he olivat syntyneet kantamaan elementtejään.

Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin olkapäälle ja sai hänet värähtämään. Ihme kyllä, hörökorva käänsi surkean katseensa häneen eikä poispäin, kuten yleensä. Ele herätti rinnassa pamppailevan sydämen. Mielessä karjuva järjen ääni hiljeni jälleen taustalle, tunteet ajoivat Baekhyunia eteenpäin. Rakkaus, se pilkahti jossain Yeolin silmissä. Ja hänen omansa vastasivat siihen.

Baekhyun veti kädet takin taskusta ja kietoi kätensä Yeolin ympärille. Hän painoi päänsä vasten kylmän talvitakin peittämää rintaa ja hengitti sisään poikaystävänsä tuttua tuoksua. Hän ei pystynyt olemaan erossa Yeolista, hän ei halunnut olla erossa hänestä. Ei tälläisenä hetkenä, jolloin Chanyeol antoi hänen pidellä itseään. Ehkä joku päivä hän ei juoksisi karkuun, kun hän osoittaisi vähän enemmän rakkautta.

Chanyeol kietoi toisen kätensä Baekhyunin selän taakse ja veti häntä paremmin kiinni itseensä. Taivasta halkovat salamat ja jumalaton jyrinä nostattivat hymyn huulille, Baekhyun jopa naurahti pienesti. Jos Jongdae nyt näkisi, miten hyvin he kaksi tulivat toimeen, ei hänellä ollut mitään syytä repiä hiuksia päästään. Onneksi myrskyn jälkeen oli aina poutasää.

”Zhang Yixing”, Chanyeol lausahti. Baekhyun nyökkäili yhtyessään Yeolin puheisiin. Jos Yixing hyung saisi apua muilta jäseniltä, hän saattaisi saada Yeolin ja Sehunien jälleen aktiivisiksi. Mikä tahansa pöpö heissä riehuikaan, häviäisi varmasti, kun parantava voima pääsisi virtaamaan heissä tarpeeksi pitkään. Siihen tarvittiin lisävoimia ja jokainen jäsen saisi osallistua siihen. Haasteena oli saada kaikki paikalle yhtä aikaa. Nykyisin kun kaikki tuntuivat välttelevän Baekhyunia viimeiseen asti. Kyungsoosta ei ollut näkynyt vilaustakaan moneen päivään.

”Mitä, jos säkin sammut?” Chanyeol kysyi vetiset silmät suurina. Hänen kasvonsa olivat vakavat, äsken huulilla pilkahtanut hymy oli jo poissa.

Baekhyun hölmistyi, hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä vastata. Jongdae ja muut olivat olleet visusti sitä mieltä, että hänen paikkansa oli karanteenissa.

”Kuka meidät sitten pelastaa?” Yeol kysyi. Baekhyunin suu avautui, vaikka hän meni entistä enemmän ymmälleen toisen puheista. Mikä sai Chanyeolin luulemaan, että juuri _hän_ olisi se, joka keksisi ratkaisun siihen kaikkeen.

”Sä olet Yixing hyungin vastapari.” Yeolin äänensävy oli alkanut muuttua ärtyneemmäksi. Siinä samassa Baekhyunin verenpaine alkoi taas nousta. Hän koitti pysyä tyynenä, vaikka helvetin vaikeaa se oli. Sydän sulkeutui, järjen ääni alkoi huutaa jälleen. Mikä hän oli tilannetta korjaamaan. Ei hän osannut aktivoida Chanyeolia. Tai Sehunia. Eihän hän saanut edes tilaisuutta puhua maknaelle, kun miesparka oli hävinnyt maisemista ennen kuin hän olisi suuta ehtinyt avata.

”Mitä mun pitäisi sitten tehdä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja odotti vastausta vakavin kasvoin. Chanyeol päätti pysyä vaiti. Hän veti kätensä puuskaan ja istui puisella tuolilla mahdollisimman hiljaa, vaikka se ei ollut mitenkään mahdollista sen hytinän kanssa.

Baekhyun tuhahti hiljaa ja käänsi katseensa takaisin horisontissa läiskyviin salamoihin. Ne eivät olleet ottaneet rauhoittuakseen. Rajuilma taitaisi kestää vielä pitkään.


	9. Chapter 9

Heti aamusta Baekhyun oli ison valinnan edessä; mennäkö yhtiölle tekemään töitä vai totellako Jongdaeta ja pysytellä Yeolin asunnon seinien sisällä ja miettiä päänsä puhki, mitä helvettiä oikein oli meneillään. Ensimmäinen kylmä mulkaisu keittiössä istuvan hörökorvan suunnalta sai Baekhyunin pakkaamaan reppunsa ja aikomaan poistua treenikamppeineen asunnolta. Mitä hän asunnolla mököttäisi, jos hänellä oli mahdollisuus treenata kovaa vauhtia lähestyvää comebackia varten. Mainehan siinä menisi, jos tulevasta ensiesiintymisestä tulisi täydellinen floppi.

Baekhyun ilmoitti tyynesti lähtevänsä töihin. Viisi minuuttia sitten aamiaispöydästä, alta kulmiensa hänen liikkeitään tiiraillut Chanyeol astui Baekhyunin eteen ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Baekhyun palautti lähes yhtä kylmät silmänsä häneen ja yritti sihahtaa äkäisesti, jotta hörökorva ymmärtäisi siirtyä pois tieltä.

“Onkohan sun ihan viisasta lähteä sinne?” Chanyeol kysyi, kuulostaen aidosti huolestuneelta ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin. Äänensävy särähti korvaan. Baekhyun oli niin tottunut kylmään poikaystäväänsä, että sellainen huoli kuulosti lähinnä tekaistulta, jopa irvailulta.

“Nytkö säkin olet sitä mieltä, että olen saanut tartunnan ja joudun kituuttamaan karanteenissa?” Baekhyun kysyi, hampaidensa välistä puhuen. Hän huomasi olevansa pahalla tuulella, vaikka oikeasti hänellä ei ollut mitään syytä tiuskia toiselle; varsinkin, jos hänen huolensa oli aitoa.

Chanyeolin kulmat kävivät hölmistyneisyydestä kurtussa. Aito tunnetila kesti silmänräpäyksen. “Mitä? Ei.”

“Mitä sitten?”

“Et menisi”, Yeol pyysi. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja kiersi hänet väkisin, typerä Park ei häntä määräilisi. Jossain sydämensä pimeimmässä nurkassa hän ehkä toivoi, että Chanyeol olisi yrittänyt kovemmin pitää hänet luonaan, mutta kai se oli liikaa vaadittua.

Kylmän olemuksensa takaisin saanut Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri ja huojui takaisin olohuoneeseen.

Mikä lie mielenhäiriö, Baekhyun tuhahti uudemman kerran ja veti lenkkarit jalkaan. Hän ajatteli jo pyytää Jonginia luokseen, jotta pääsisi SM Entille nopeasti, mutta päätyi kuitenkin tarttumaan avainkaapissa oleviin Audin avaimiin ja hurauttaa yhtiölle ihan omin neuvoin. Eipähän tarvinnut vaivata muita jäseniä omien kulkemisiensa takia, vaikka se olisi huomattavasti nopeampi tapa liikkua. Ja Jongin siirteli heitä mielellään, hänestä oli mukavaa olla hyödyksi.

_“Hyun-ah.”_

Baekhyun oli ehtinyt laskea kätensä ovenkahvalle, mutta mielessä kuuluva lausahdus sai hänet pysähtymään niille paikoilleen. Hän mietti, olisiko sen arvoista peruuttaa selvittämään, oliko Chanyeol tarkoituksella huhuillut häntä vai kuuliko hän taas omiaan, toiveajatellut. Hörökorvan telepatia tuskin oli palautunut tuosta noin vain. Hänen voimansa taisi olla edelleen sammuksissa, vaikka silminnähtävää hytinää ei ollutkaan havaittavissa sillä hetkellä.

“Mä menen nyt”, Baekhyun lausahti ja poistui asunnosta katsomatta taakseen. Hänen sydäntään lämmitti tieto siitä, että hän palaisi takaisin illan päätteeksi.

* * *

“Mitä sä täällä teet?” Jongdae kysyi Baekhyunin astellessa verkkahousuissa sisälle suureen treenisaliin. Hänen teki mieli tehdä u-käännös siinä samassa hetkessä, kun Jongdaen sanat olivat kirineet hänen korviinsa. Hän pysähtyi ja tuijotti toisella puolella salia seisovaan ikätoveriin.

Muutaman metrin päässä oleva Minseok seurasi sanatonta keskustelua jännittynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Koko treenisalin tunnelma oli vaihtunut sähköiseksi Baekhyunin astuttua yli kynnyksen. Eikä se johtunut kaksikon hiertävistä väleistä, vaan vain ja ainoastaan Jongdaesta, jonka suojeluvaisto oli herännyt sillä samalla sekunnilla.

”Dae-yah”, Minseok kutsui häntä lempeällä äänellä ja pahoitteli mielessään, miten nuorempi käyttäytyi. Baekhyun antoi hyungin sanojen jäädä jonnekin oman kuulonsa ulkopuolelle. Häntä alkoi vaan vituttaa, kun ikätoveri piti häntä uhkana. Ainoat järkevät ihmiset tuntuivat olevan 90-linjaan kuuluvat miehet, Minseok ja Kris hyung. Jongdae oli lukeutunut niihin ihmisiin vielä vuorokausi takaperin.

”Mä lähden sitten”, Baekhyun sanoi ja puristi treenikassin olkanauhaa tiukemmin otteessaan. ”Voin mä treenata yksinkin.”

”Sun pitäisi olla Yeolin luona”, Jongdae sanoi ja kohensi asentoaan. Sähkövaraus tilassa tuntui vain kasvavan. Päätä alkoi särkeä, hyvä ettei salamoinut jo. Baekhyun otti askeleen taaksepäin ja tunsi olonsa helpottuvan. Mies todella halusi hänestä eroon… Kaikkien niiden yhteisten vuosien jälkeen Daekin kääntyi häntä vastaan.

”Baekhyun-ah!” Minseok huusi perään. Hänen tiukat mulkoilunsa Jongdaen suuntaan eivät saaneet ilmassa olevaa sähköä haihtumaan. Hän ei olisi halunnut päästää Baekhyunia lähtemään, mutta hänen mielipiteillään ei tainnut olla vaikutusta asiaan. Kaksikko oli tainnut jo päättää olevansa sotajalalla. Ihan turhaan, jos Minseokilta kysyttiin. Vaan ei kysytty.

Baekhyun poistui treenisalista ja huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun aivoa syövä särky oli ohitse. Hän ei halunnut jäädä sähköverkkoon enää hetkeksikään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten Jongdae pystyi elämään sellaisen olotilan kanssa. Ei jäänyt ainakaan epäselväksi, ettei hänen voimassaan ollut mitään vikaa.

Baekhyun siirtyi paloportaisiin ja päätti vallata kerrosta alempana olevan treenisalin, jossa Jongin ja Sehun tapasivat treenata joskus puolikin päivää. Jos hyvät herrat, subunitin jäsenet, eivät halunneet häntä joukkoonsa, oli parempi nostaa kytkintä. Chanyeolin luokse hän ei palaisi vasta kuin illalla, jalat maitohapoilla ja mieli luultavasti enää vain harmaana, ei niin mustana kuin sillä hetkellä se oli. Hetkellinen ajatus pitkän päivän jälkeen poikaystävänsä syliin käpertymisestä sai hänet hymyilemään hennosti.

Baekhyun avasi treenisalin oven. Kroppa reagoi välittömästi sieltä kantautuvalle rytmikkälle musiikille, hänkin halusi tanssia. Vahvabassoisen biitin tahtiin terävästi liikkuva Jongin pysähtyi kesken liikkeen nähdessään Baekhyunin heijastuksen edessään olevasta peilistä. Vanhemman lyhyt askel sisälle saliin sai Jonginien horjahtamaan paikallaan ja vilkulemaan ympärilleen.

”Jongdae ei päästä mua saliin treenaamaan. Saanko tulla tänne?” Baekhyun kysyi ja hapuili jälleen treenikassinsa olkanauhaa. Jongin mutristi huuliaan ja peruutti kohti radiota. Hänen puhelimensa oli laitteen päällä, kytkettynä piuhoihin. Typerää, sillä bluetooth oli keksitty.

Baekhyun otti nuoremman eleet kutsuna peremmälle. Hän asteli sisälle saliin ja yritti hymyillä, sisällään kiehuvasta vitutuksesta huolimatta. Yleensä Jongin olisi vastannut hymyyn vähintään yhtä leveällä, poikamaisella virnistyksellä, mutta tänään hänen silmissään välähti paniikki. Hän peruutti taaksepäin, tarttui puhelimeensa ja hävisi salista kuin tuhka tuuleen. Baekhyun säpsähti teleporttaamisesta lähtevää pamahdusta ja jäi tuijottamaan hölmistynyttä peilikuvaansa suu avoimena.

Jalat pettivät. Baekhyun rojahti istumaan kovalle, naarmuiselle lattialle ja hautasi päänsä polviinsa. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja koitti kovasti rakentaa itselleen järkevää selitystä, miksi kaikki jäsenet suhtautuivat häneen sillä tavalla. Tiesiko Chanyeol häntä enemmän, ja miksi hän kehottanut häntä jäämään kotiin? Olisiko sittenkin pitänyt kuunnella häntä, omaa poikaystäväänsä, toista puolikastaan?

 _”Hyung”,_ Baekhyun kutsui mielessään yläpuolella tanssivaa Minseokia. Hän piti huolen, etteivät sanat kirineet ikätoverin korviin. Jongdae oli niin blokattu hänen telepatialtaan, ainakin siihen asti, että ikätoveri lopettaisi typerän haihattelunsa hänen vaarallisuudestaan.

_”Hyun-ah?”_

_”Tule käymään täällä.”_

Baekhyun kellahti selälleen lattialle ja sulki silmänsä. Treenisalin kirkkaat lamput himmenivät,kirkkaus ylsi tuskin kahteenkymmeneen wattiin, tunnelma muuttui unenomaiseksi. Hän päätti pitää silmänsä kiinni siihen asti, että Minseok saapuisi.

Minseok hölkkäsi sisälle treenisaliin ja pisti jarrut pohjaan keskellä salia makaavan Baekhyunin nähdessään. Baekhyun käänsi surumielisen ilmeensä häntä kohden ja toivoi, että hyung kaappaisi hänet lämpimään syleilyynsä. Sellaista lohduttavaa halausta hän nyt kaipasi. Kuitenkin vanhempi oli hyvin varautunut ja empi tulemasta lähemmäksi.

”Olenko mä sunkin mielestä niin luontaantyötävä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja nousi käsiensä varaan. Minseok peitti todelliset tunteensa pienen hymyn taakse ja käveli lähemmäs.

”Jonginiekin välttelee mua”, Baekhyun huokaisi. ”Lähti niin, että korvat soi vieläkin.”

Minseok laskeutui Baekhyunin tasolle ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Hän vaati katsekontaktia, rehellistä sellaista.

”Mä en allekirjoita Jongdaen mielipiteitä”, hän sanoi. ”Mun mielestä sä et kuulu karanteeniin.”

Baekhyun kietoi kätensä Minseokin ympärille ja painautui vasten häntä. Niitä sanoja hän oli toivonut kuulevansa enemmän kuin mitään muuta.

”Mutta meidän pitäisi silti selvittää, mikä helvetti täällä riehuu”, hyung sanoi ja kaivoi Baekhyunin kasvot esiin. Baekhyun vältteli katsekontaktia hetken aikaa, kuitenkin hyungin päättäväisyys oli jälleen hänen luontoaan kovempi.

”Chanyeolin mielestä mä olen vastaus kaikkeen”, hän sanoi lopulta. Minseok mumisi itsekseen ja raapi päätään. Mitähän hörökorva sanoillaan oikein tarkoitti. Jos häneltä yrittäisi kaivaa vastauksia heränneisiin kysymyksiin, hän sulkeutuisi entisestään. Oli parempi antaa hänen puhua omasta tahdostaan. Aika tahtoi vain loppua, ja Dae oli antanut deadlineksi puoli viikkoa ennen comebackia. Reissu Japaniinkin oli ihan kulman takana.

”Yritäpä puhua hänelle, niin hän lukittautuu pesuhuoneeseen ja mököttää sielä puolitoista vuorokautta”, Baekhyun huokaisi ja pyöritti silmiään pelkästään ajatukselle poikaystävänsä yhteistyökyvyttömyydestä. Vaikka viimeisin vuorokausi oli ollut ihmeellisen vastaantuleva.

”Pitäisikö pyytää Krisiä selvittämään asiaa hänen kanssaan?” hyung kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään; hän muisti hyvin, miten molemmat, Sehun ja Yeolie, olivat valmiita tappamaan vanhemman miehen pelkillä kaitseillaan. Syvä kauna oli noussut jostain syystä pinnalle.

”Mun mielestä olisi parempi, jos sä ja Jongdae pysyisitte poissa asunnolta”, Baekhyun kuiskasi hiljaa, varoi, etteivät seinät kuunnelleet. ”Mikä tahansa se onkin, se ei saa tarttua teihinkin…”

”Lienet oikeassa”, Minseok sanoi ja yritti vetää Baekhyunin mukaansa. Hän ei kuitenkaan suostunut liikkumaan, oli tullut selväksi, ettei häntä kaivattu treeneissä.

”Hyung”, Baekhyun lausahti ja sai Minseokin pysähtymään jälleen paikoilleen. Hyung katsoi häneen uskomattoman lempeästi. Jos uusi kuuepidemia sai jäsenet käyttäytymään kylmästi… oliko Minseok hyung immuuni sille — koska hänen elementtinsä oli jää?

”Mitä?” Minseok kysyi naurahtaen, kun Baekhyun oli valunut syvemmälle ajatuksiinsa.

”Voisitko sä pitää Jonginia silmällä? Hän ei ollut oma itsensä, vaan jotenkin pelokas ja varautunut.”

”Totta kai. Ja nyt sä lähdet mun mukaan. Tuupataan Daea yhdessä nokkaan, jos hän kovin alkaa uhittelemaan.”

”Mä rakastan sua, hyung. Tiedäthän sä sen?” Baekhyun kysyi eikä millään olisi raskinut irrottaa otettaan Minseokista, vaikka vanhempi kuinka yritti räpistellä irti jopa ahdistavasta puristuksesta.

”Tiedän, tiedän”, Minseok nauroi ja työnsi miestä kauemmas itsestään. ”Mäkin sua.”

Baekhyun hymyili. Pehmeät sanat eivät olleet kuulostaneet pitkään aikaan niin herkullisilta. Miten erilaiselta sanat kuulostivat jonkun toisen lausumana. Chanyeol oli menettänyt uskottavuutensa jo aikapäiviä sitten.

”Tule nyt~” Minseok nauroi ja veti Baekhyunin ylös lattialta. Baekhyun pudisti päätään, mutta huomasi silti kävelevänsä vanhemman perässä ulos treenisalista. Kattolamput kirkastuivat joka askeleella ja saivat nopeasti tavanomaisen hehkunsa takaisin. Minseok hyung tuntui olevan ainoa ihminen Kris hyungin lisäksi, johon Baekhyun pystyi sillä hetkellä luottamaan. Vaikka jokin nurkka hänen sydämessään kehotti luottamaan myös Chanyeoliin, tai siihen, joka hänessä aina välillä pilkahti.

* * *

Minseok oli vilkuillut kelloaan jo tovin. Itsekseen mutristelevan Jongdaen vieressä istuva Baekhyun oli kiinnittänyt huomionsa hermostuneelta näyttävään hyungiin. Hän olisi halunnut kysyä Daelta, tiesikö hän, mitä Minseok odotti, mutta hän ei viitsinyt kysellä. Mykkäkoulu oli jatkunut koko päivän. Baekhyun alkoi olla kypsä siihen käytökseen, muttei viitsinyt alkaa riehumaan. Jalat ja kroppa muutenkin tuntui olevan koko ajan hapoilla, siihen vielä yksi kohtaus päälle saisi hänet nukkumaan vähintään viisitoista tuntia putkeen. Eikä hänellä ollut sellaiseen aikaa näin comebackin alla.

”Hemmetti”, Minseok parahti itsekseen ja kaivoi puhelimen verkkareittensa taskusta. Baekhyun säpsähti vanhemman suusta kuuluvaa kirosanaa, yleensä niin rauhallinen hyung harvoin lipsautti voimasanaa. Asian täytyi olla kovin mieltä vaivaava.

”Mitä odotat?” Baekhyun rohkaistui kysymään ääneen.

”Suhoa”, Minseok vastasi ja vilkuili seinällä olevaa kelloa ja sen jälkeen puhelintaan. Peräkkäisiä vilkaisuja oli useita.

Käsiään puuskassa pitelevä Jongdae kiinnostui hetkellisesti ikätoverinsa puheista ja melkein unohti mököttää. Oli selvää, ettei hän tahallaan tahtonut olla vihainen. Tilanne oli vain päässyt kärjistymään ikäviin mittoihin. Kunnon turpajuhlat saattaisivat laukaista jännitystä jonkin verran, mutta Baekhyunilla oli huonoja muistoja sellaisesta väkivallan käytöstä. Asiat olivat kuitenkin liian vaikeita selvitettäväksi puhumalla.

”Pitikö meidän tavata?” Baekhyun kysyi. Miksi hän ei tiennyt moisesta?

”Piti”, Minseok sanoi. ”Kutsuin hänet tänne, jotta voisimme nostaa kissan pöydälle.”

”Ei hän tule kuitenkaan”, Jongdae murahti perään. Minseok loi häneen yhden, tulisen mulkaisun. Se oli riittävä hiljentämään hänet. Baekhyun ei pitänyt toisen yllyttämisestä, hänen olkavartensa tökki ikätoveria ja hän sai miehestä jatkuvia sähköiskuja. Hänen aivonsa pian käristyisivät, jos se jatkuisi loputtomiin. Siinä olisi taas yksi probleema lisää jonon jatkoksi.

”Hän on jatkuvasti vaatinut meitä jakamaan kaiken, varsinkin jos se liittyy voimiin, ja nyt hänestä ei ole näkynyt vilaustakaan moneen päivään. Liekö häntä edes kiinnostaa, miten meillä menee…” Minseok mutisi puhelimensa naputtelun lomasta.

”Oletteko oikeasti noin sinisilmäisiä?” Baekhyun kysyi ja pyöritti omia silmiään. Ei ollut kyse mistään musikaaliharjoituksista. Hyung oli sulkeutunut jonnekin omaan kuoreensa, kuten kaikki muutkin. Kyungsoostakaan ei ollut kuulunut pihaustakaan. Kuka tiesi, oliko mies enää hengissäkään… Tai no, Jongdae varmaan. Hän ei ollut ainakaan heikentynyt vastaparinsa puutteen vuoksi, vaan eli ja hengitti välillä liiankin hyvin.

Jongdaen tiukka puuska löystyi jonkin verran. Baekhyun vilkaisi häneen ja tarttui hänen käsiinsä. Hän erotti kädet toisistaan ja mulkaisi häntä vaativasti. Ei ollut aikaa vihoitella, jos he halusivat oikeasti selvittää, mistä olisi kyse. Jongdaen katse oli pehmeämpi, kuin hän olisi ymmärtänyt sanomattakin, mitä Baekhyun halusi.

”Mitä, jos hän todella on saanut tartunnan? Ketä on jäljellä?”

”Kiina-linja”, Baekhyun sanoi ja osoitti lisäksi heitä kolmea. ”Jonginien teleportti toimii, mutta eri asia kuinka kauan.”

”Entä sä?” Jongdae kysyi. Baekhyunin verenpaine nousi kohisten, vaikka hän yritti pysyä tyynenä. Aggresiivisuus ilmeni käsien nyrkkiin puristumisella ja kiristyvänä ilmeenä. Hän ei välillä ymmärtänyt itsekään, miksi hänen verensä kiehui niin herkästi. Kuin hän haluaisi estää ystävien saavan tietää, että jokin olisi pielessä. Mutta eihän hänellä ollut mitään hätää…?

”Chanyeolien mielestä mun ei olisi hyvä olla täällä”, Baekhyun myönsi. Sanat olivat kuin herkkua Jongdaen korville. Ikätoveri oli patistelemassa häntä jälleen poikaystävänsä asuntoon piiloon tätä maailmaa.

”Hän ei halua, että sammun”, Baekhyun lisäsi. ”Hänen mielestään olen ainoa, joka pystyy selvittämään tämän kaiken. Mutta oikeasti olen yhtä neuvoton kuin te muutkin.”

”Onhan meillä Yixing”, Minseok muistutti. Parantamisen lahjan kontolleen saanut mies oli kultaakin arvokkaampi. Ilman häntä he eivät olisi siinä tilassa, selvinneet jo monesta ja vahvistaneet tiimityöskentelyään.

”Niin, Yixing hyung”, Jongdae sanoi hymyillen. Baekhyun säpsähti nimeä ja painautui ystävää vasten. Hän tärisi melkein inhosta. Hän ei halunnut Yixingin lähelle, ei halunnut. Kris hyung oli paljon vahvempi. He saisivat kukistaa Yeolissa ja muissa riehuvat pöpöt. Hän ei halunnut sekaantua siihen.

”No?” Minseok kysyi nuoremman epävarman ilmeen nähdessään. Jongdae mutristi huuliaan tyytymättömänä; hän oli todistanut Baekhyunin kummallista suhtautumista vastapariinsa jo aikaisemmin.

”Kuin et haluaisi hänen korjaavan asioita”, hän murahti.

”Ei! Sitä mä nimenomaan haluan…” Baekhyun mutisi tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Hänellä oli vain sellainen tunne, etteivät Yixingin voimat riittäisi tässä taistelussa. Ei yksin ainakaan. Kris oli heistä vahvin. Kuten oli myös Jongin, mutta hänet sai jo laskea pois vahvuudesta.

Sekä Jongdae että Minseok näyttivät siltä kuin he haluaisivat kiskoa hiukset päästään. Koko tilanne oli niin sekava ja hämmentävä, ettei kukaan tiennyt, miten päin heidän täytyisi olla.

”Jos me nyt oletetaan, että Joonmyeoniekin on saanut tartunnan, miten meidän pitäisi toimia?” Dae kysyi. Epätietoisuus paistoi hänen kasvoiltaan. Baekhyunin rintaa pisti, kun hänestä ei ollut mitään apua.

”Mun mielestä meidän pitäisi tavata Kris hyungin kanssa”, hän sanoi ja katsoi Jongdaeen. Hän halusi varmistuksen ystävältään, että ajatus oli hyvä. Hyväksyvä nyökkäys tuli nopeammin kuin hän uskalsi toivoa. Entinen leader ei ollut menettänyt johtajankykyjään poissaolonsa aikana. Sen Baekhyun oli huomannut jo aikaisemmin. Chanyeol lieni väärässä; hänen mielestään Kris oli aivan ratkaisuun.

”Jo tänään”, Baekhyun jatkoi ja nousi ylös. ”Mielellään heti.”

Minseok huomasi nuoremman silmissä heräävän palon. Vaikka Baekhyunie koitti väittää, ettei hän osannut ratkaista kinkkistä pulmaa, hän oli silti valmis tekemään kaikkensa edistäkseen sitä. Jatkuva ristiriitaisuus oli hämmentävää, mutta oli parempi niin, että Baekhyunilla olisi edes jokin halu selvittää meneillään oleva tilanne.

”Tiedätkö, missä hän on?” Minseok kysyi.

Itsevarma Baekhyun nyökkäsi lyhyellä liikkeellä. Kris oli ottanut huoneen läheisestä hotellista. Baekhyun oli pyytänyt häntä pysymään Cheodamdongissa, jos Chanyeol tarvitsisi vastapariaan. Vaikka hänen voimansa oli vielä karkuteillä, vaikutti siltä, että pahin palelu oli loppunut. Johtuiko sitten sään lämpenemisestä vai ihan muista syistä, sitä ei voinut kukaan tietää.

”No, lähdetään sitten”, Jongdae sanoi. Baekhyun veti autonsa avaimet repun sivutaskusta. Takaraivossa olikin kutkuttanut siihen malliin, että kannatti karauttaa autolla yhtiölle. Intuitio se jaksoi muistuttaa, että siihen kannatti luottaa.


	10. Chapter 10

Kris oli yllättynyt kolmikon visiitistä, mutta ottijoukkion hyvin vastaan. Hän tervehti miehiä selvästi huolestuneena. Baekhyun arvioi hyungin ilmettä mielessään, sillä yleensä hyung piilotti todelliset tunteensa kovien kasvojensa taakse. Joko hän oli kasvanut ihmisenä tai sitten yhtäkkinen eteen ilmestyminen _todella_ huoletti häntä.

Minseok rynnisti sisälle hotellihuoneeseen ja vanhimpana valaisi tilanteen ikätoverilleen. Hän kertoi yhtiöllä käydystä keskustelusta pintapuolisesti, vaati suoraan muita kiinalaisia saapumaan kaupunkiin ja valmistautumaan antamaan tukea joko Yixingille tai Krisille. Chanyeol täytyi saada jälleen aktiiviseksi. Kuten myös Sehun ja muut.

“Hän ei ole menettänyt voimaansa. Tiedät itsekin, ettei kohtaloaan voi väistää”, Minseok sanoi jämäkkään sävyyn. Krisin kulmakarvat kävivät ylhäällä pienen hetken ajan. Hän tunsi piston sydämessään; hän itse oli halunnut päästä voimastaan eroon, ja millä kustannuksella.

Oven eteen jäänyt Baekhyun nojasi Jongdaeen ja seurasi keskustelua kiinnostuneena. Hän oli aina ihaillut Minseokin jämäkkyyttä, joka ponnahti esiin aina tarpeen tullen. Hän rakasti myös hänen leikkisyyttään ja rentouttaan, persoonaansa. Hän rakasti Minseokia.

Jongdae huomasi Baekhyunin lempeän katseen ja hymyili pienesti. Hän veti ystävänsä kainaloonsa ja pyysi hiljaa anteeksi.

_“Olen ollut viime aikoina melko paskamainen.”_

Baekhyun käänsi katseensa Jongdaeen ja irvisti. Hän koitti pitää itsensä reippaana, mutta sydämestä tulleet sanat saivat hänet herkistymään ja silmät täyttymään kuumista, suolaisista kyyneleistä.

Jongdae naurahti nähdessään Hyunien taistelevan tunteenpuuskaansa vastaan. Hän laski kätensä miehen päälaelle ja silitti pienesti. _“Mä haluan vain suojella sua. Jos säkin saat tartunnan, se on jälleen yksi pois meidän vahvuudesta.”_

 _“Mä tiedän”,_ Baekhyun vastasi mielessään ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa. Muutaman metrin päässä käytävä kahden vanhemman välinen keskustelu oli saanut vakavamman sävyn.

Kris ymmärsi kiinnittää huomiotaan myös ovella keikkuvaan kaksikkoon. Hän henkäisi hölmistyneenä ja antoi miehille luvan tulla sisään. Baekhyunia lämmitti todistaa, ettei hyung ollut kääntänyt kelkkaansa hänelle, sitä kun tuntui tapahtuvan liiankin usein. Oli lohduttavaa tietää olevansa tervetullut edes jonnekin.

Jongdae istutti Baekhyunin pedatun sängyn jalkopäähän ja pysyi hänen vierellään. Jokaisen katse oli liimautunut Krisiin, jolta odotettiin jotain järjen sanoja. He olivat uteliaita kuulemaan, oliko leader samoilla linjoilla heidän kanssaan.

Jongdae alkoi kaivaa puhelinta tumman collegehupparinsa taskusta. Hän oli valmis soittamaan Luhanille vaikka siltä seisomalta. Tao ja hän olivat yksiä voimakkaimmista heidän tiimissään. Miten ironista, että kaikki voimiltaan mahtavimmat tuntuivat nostavan kytkintä ensimmäisenä.

Baekhyun mulkaisi Daea tulisilla silmillään. Hän oli jäänyt roikkumaan sille taajuudelle, ystävän mietteet valuivat myös hänen korviinsa. Mutta hän ei voinut väittää vastaan, faktahan se oli. Krisin ilme pysyi muuttumattomana - hän ei ollut kuullut, tai sitten hän peitti sen hyvin.

Baekhyun pehmensi ilmettään ja antoi Jongdaen tietää hänen miettineen ihan samaa, joskus yön pimeinä tunteina, unen ollessa kadoksissa syystä tai toisesta.

“Meidän pitäisi tehdä suunnitelma ensin”, Kris sanoi ja toppuutteli Jongdaeta, jottei hän ehtisi avata linjaa liian aikaisin. “Sitten vasta pyytää lisää apua.”

“Onko ehdotuksia?” Baekhyun kysyi. Kris raapi päätään samaan, tyhjään tapaansa, kuten aina, kun hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, miten edetä.

“Chanyeolie vaikuttaa olevan meitä viisaampi”, Minseok kertoi havainnostaan. Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Poikaystävä ei olisi hennonnut päästää häntä yhtiölle. Hänkin vaikutti pelkäävän Hyunielle käyvän jotain.

“Mä menen käymään asunnolla tänään”, Baekhyun sanoi. “Katsastan mikä boogie, ja painun sen jälkeen takaisin kotiin.”

Jongdae hymyili pienesti, kun taas kaksi muuta silmäparia tapittivat nuorempaa ihmeissään, miettien, kumpaa paikkaa hän piti asuntona ja kumpaa kotinaan. Baekhyunin silmissä välähtävä rakkaus saivat heidät kuitenkin ajan tasalle.

“Jos Joonmyeon hyungista tai Kyungsoosta ei näy jälkeäkään, meidät täytyy etsiä heidät. Yixing hyungin on pakko saada selville, mikä täällä oikein riehuu”, Baekhyun sanoi ja päätti lauseensa voimakkaaseen tärinään. Koko kroppaa ravisuttavat kylmät väreet kumpusivat jostain sisimmästä aina Yixingiä ajatellessa.

“Hän ei pysty siihen yksin”, Jongdae sanoi ja vilkaisi jälleen kummallisesti virittäynyttä Baekhyunia huolesta jäykkänä.

“Hyunie sanoo, ettei meidän kannata palata muiden seuraan”, Minseok sanoi. Kris ymmärsi hyvin. Ei ollut mitään järkeä riskeerata itseään. Jos vielä yksikin jäsen sammuisi, heistä ei olisi enää mihinkään. Olisiko se sitten heidän loppunsa? Miten tiimille kävisi, miten _elämälle_ kävisi?

Baekhyun sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän ei ollut valmis menettämään elämäänsä. Kohtalo oli johdattanut hänet muiden luokse, antanut hänelle tehtävän ja paljon vastuuta. Mutta se kaikki oli tuonut hänelle iänikuisia ystäviä ja jotain suurta, rakkauden, jota ilman hän tunsi olevansa vähemmän, ei enää kokonainen. Hän ei ollut valmis menettämään näitä hienoja miehiä, jotka olivat luvanneet kaikista haasteista huolimatta pysyä yhtenä tiimistä, valmiina taistelemaan toistensa puolesta. Eikä Chanyeolia, joka oli kaikessa idioottimaisuudessaan silti hänen sydämensä arvoinen, vaikka hän kuinka yritti itselleen toisin valehdella.

 _Kaikista suurin voima on rakkaus_ , Yixing oli sanonut. Hetken aikaa Baekhyun oli antanut itsensä uskoa sen olevan valhetta, mutta sisimmässään hän tiesi parantajan olevan oikeassa. Eikä se rakkaus ollut pelkästään rakkautta elämänkumppaniaan kohtaan, vaan se koski ihan kaikkia jäseniä. Rakkaus tuli monissa muodoissa ja suhteissa, hän oli valmis taistelemaan kaikkien puolesta viimeiseen asti. Nyt hänestä tuntui siltä, sataprosenttisesti.

Baekhyunin tarmokkaaksi heittäytynyt ilme mureni nopeasti. Hän ymmärsi, että yhtiölle palatessaan motivaatio tutkia asiaa tuppasi kadota. _Hän_ tuppasi kadota. Aggresiivisuus sai hänen silmänsä sumenemaan tarpeeksi triggeröityessään. Jokin siinä paikassa teki hänestä sellaisen. Hotellilla oli paljon parempi hengittää. Muutkin olivat huomanneet sen.

“Mä uskallan olettaa, että Jonginie ei ole meidän puolella kovinkaan pitkään”, Baekhyun sanoi, pitäen katseensa omissa käsissään, jotka lepäsivät reisien päällä. Jongdaen kainalossa oli edelleen lämmin olla. Ikävä kasvoi entisestään; hän toivoi, että Chanyeol pitelisi häntä vielä joskus yhtä lämpimästi.

“Jos Joonmyeon hyung ja Kyungsoo singahtavat vittuun mut nähdessään, tilanne on jo hälyttävä.”

Kris raapi jälleen päätään. “Meidän täytyy kerätä kaikki sammuneet yhteen. Mutta kuinka saamme heidät samaan tilaan?”

“Siinäpä varsin hyvä kysymys.”

* * *

Baekhyun oli hyvästellyt miehet vaisuin hymyin. Hän oli vähän kateellinen, että kolmikko sai vedellä sikeitä luksushotellin pehmeässä sängyssä, mutta toisaalta siinä ei ollut mitään jännää, puolet urastaan hotelleissa viettänyt kun oli. Omaan sänkyyn päivän päätteeksi pääseminen nosti hymyn kasvoille, haave hyvän yön suukosta levensi sitä entisestään. Mutta ensin oli käytävä haistelemassa hieman asuntokompleksin ilmaa.

Baekhyun käveli sisälle hiljaiseen asuntoon varovaisin askelin. Hänen olonsa oli ollut ihan hyvä lyhyen automatkan aikana, mutta epävarmuus oli vallannut hänet heti kerrostalorakennukselle saavuttuaan. Yhtäkkiä hän epäili suuresti itseään, miksi hän oli päästänyt suustaan sellaisen sammakon ja luvannut käydä tutkailemassa, mitä näkyi. Hän ei tiennyt mitä odottaa. Olisiko suurempi yllätys löytää Joonmyeon huoneestaan kuin odottaa sen olevan kylmä ja tyhjä, kuten suurin osa jäsenistä nykyään.

Baekhyun jätti kenkänsä eteiseen ja hiippaili eteenpäin. Olohuoneen jalkalamppu oli jätetty päälle, samoin keittiön liesituulettimen valo. Jostain päin asuntoa kuului rapinaa, jos tarkkana oli. Merkit olivat selvät, joku oli kotona.

Baekhyun kääntyi käytävästä makuuhuoneiden suuntaan. Hän poikkesi ensin omaan huoneeseensa, tuijotti paljasta ovea ja siinä olevaa kirkkaan teipin palaa, joka oli jäänyt siihen ainoaksi muistoksi paperiarkista, johon oli kirjoitettu mitä kieroimmalla käsialalla _the love nest._

Baekhyun pudisti ihanat, vaikkakin sydäntä kivistävät muistot pois mielestään ja keskittyi siihen, miksi oli tullutkin. Hän astui sisään huoneeseensa, veti sisään sen raikasta ilmaa ja katseli ympärilleen. Kaikki oli tismalleen samassa järjestyksessä kuin lähtiessä, kukaan ei ollut käynyt kaivelemassa paikkoja. Siitä hän piti tiimitovereissaan, kukaan ei kajonnut toisen omaisuuteen. Jo alusta asti heille oli toitotettu heidän olevan oikeun yksityisyyteen eikä toisen tavaroihin kajoaminen ollut sen kunnioittamista. Ei yhteiselo aina ollut saumatonta, mutta virheiden kautta he olivat oppineet elämään pienessä tilassa sellaisen lauman kanssa.

Baekhyun kaivoi vaatekaapistaan puhtaita vaatteita ja survoi ne mukana tuomaansa reppuun. Hän nappasi mukaansa puolet siitä tavaramäärästä, jonka hän oli kantanut pois Yeolin asunnolta jokunen päivä sitten, tuohtuneena ja surullisena siitä, ettei poikaystävä halunnut rakastaa häntä samalla tapaa kuin ennen. Mutta nyt hän oli viisaampi, ja valmis tekemään töitä Yeolin eteen. Hän halusi saada takaisin rakkaansa, jonka lämmöstä hän ei halunnut enää vain haaveilla. Hän halusi _tuntea_ sen.

Baekhyunin puuhat keskeytyivät ulko-oven kolahdukseen. Hän suoristi selkänsä ja laski repun kädenmitan päässä olevalle sängylle. Hän kääntyi varovasti ympäri ja kuulosteli, mitä yleisten tilojen puolella oikein tapahtui.

Askeleet liikkuivat eteisestä olohuoneeseen, sen läpi keittiöön. Liesituulettimen valon kytkin napsahti alas, siitä Baekhyun tiesi Kyungsoon palanneen kotiin. Hän hölkkäsi eteiseen ja liukasteli paljaalla lattialla, joutui ottamaan seinästä tukea, ettei kaatuisi nokalleen. Hän nosti katseensa ilmeetömään Kyungsoohon ja mietti itsekseen, kuinka kauan siitä mahtoi olla, kun he olivat nähneet viimeksi. Karkeasti arvioiden viikon päivät.

Kylmät väreet eivät jättäneet rauhaan, kun Kyungsoo käveli Baekhyunin ohitse kuin hän olisi ilmaa. Se ei ollut mitenkään yllättävää, mutta sattui ihan helvetisti.

Baekhyun pinkaisi perään ja koitti pysäyttää kohti omaa huonettaan reippain askelin kävelevää miestä sekä sanallisesti että tarttumalla häntä olkapäästä.

”Kyungsoo-yah.”

Baekhyunia ei myöskään yllättänyt, ettei Soo vastannut mitään. Ei hän tavannut huhuiluihin juuri vastatakaan, jos oli tarpeeksi väsynyt päivän töistä. Chanyeol oli ärsyttänyt häntä vuosien aikana niin paljon, ettei hän nähnyt tarpeelliseksi vastata moisiin huhuiluihin. Hänelle täytyi puhua suoraan, jos halusi tulla kuulluksi.

Se, mikä pysäytti Baekhyunin, oli Kyungsoon liikkeet. Vuotta nuorempi mies tarttui solakkaan käteen ja työnsi sen kauemmas itsestään. Baekhyun seisoi visusti paikallaan, ei edes horjahtanut. Yleensä mies, jolla oli järisyttävät voimavarat, olisi tarpeeksi vittuuntuneena heittää Baekhyunin seinään tai vaikka läpi siitä. Mutta tänään sellaisista voimista ei ollut tietoakaan.

_”Kyungsoo-yah? Kuuletko mua?”_

Do Kyungsoo jatkoi matkaansa, kääntyi oikealle ja katosi makuuhuoneisiin vievälle käytävälle.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti epäilyjensä osuttua oikeaan. Kyungsoon voima oli sammunut. Hän ei tarvinnut yhtään enempää todisteita. Ihme, kun Jongdae ei ollut vaistonnut mitään. Taisi olla, että tämä epidemia kulki huomiota herättämättä.

Baekhyun kävi huoneet läpi. Hän oli tsekannut varalta subunitin jäsenten huoneet, josko joku olisi mennyt piiloon, mutta ne olivat tyhjiä ja koskemattomia. Kolmen tyhjän huoneen jälkeen hän koputti Jonginien makuuhuoneen oveen ja astui sitten vasta sisään.

Sängyllä kirjaa lukeva Jongin kohotti katseensa Baekhyuniin ja säpsähti. Hänen katseensa alkoi vaellella ympäri huonetta, suusta lipui sihinää. Baekhyun kurtisti kulmiaan nuoremman kirosanoille ja koitti vakuuttaa kaiken olevan ihan okei. Hän astui kynnyksen yli ja huomasi nuoremman silmissä jälleen välähtävän paniikin. Kim Jongin olisi teleportannut itsensä kauas hänestä, jos vain olisi kyennyt siihen. Koska hän tajusi olevansa voimaton valoja hallitsevan Baekhyunin edessä, hän heitti kirjansa lattialle ja piiloutui peiton alle.

”Pelkäätkö sä mua?” Baekhyun kysyi ihmeissään. Jongin pysyi liikkumattomana, tuskin edes hengitti. Baekhyun peruutti askeleen ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän tarttui puhelimeensa ja ilmoitti muille havainnoistaan. Hän olisi kovasti halunnut lähestyä Jonginia, mutta rehellisesti sanottuna, hän ei uskaltanut tehdä sitä yksin.

Baekhyun veti huoneen oven kiinni ja jatkoi matkaansa. Kim Joonmyeon, leader, löytyi seuraavasta huoneesta. Baekhyun oli yllättynyt, kun mies oli kotona. Hän kun tuntui elävän musikaalilleen.

”Baekhyun-ah”, nojatuolissa istuva Joonmyeon sanoi ja laski käsissään olevan käsikirjoituksen syliinsä. ”Onko jokin hassusti?”

”Ei”, Baekhyun lausahti muka hämmentyneenä. Hän laski kätensä rintakehälleen ja esitti ihmettelevää. Sarkasmi ei sopinut hänelle, mutta hänestä tuntui, ettei hän pystynyt lähestymään leaderia muilla tavoin. ”Oletko tietoinen, että puoli tiimiä on sammuksissa?”

”Niinkö?” Joonmyeon kysyi hämmentyneenä. Baekhyun koitti pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla, vaikka se oli vaikeaa. Hän oli enemmän kujalla, joko Myeonie oli menettänyt muistinsa tai sitten kiertotauti oli ajautunut toiselle asteelle. Kaikkien persoona tuntui menevän vinksin vonksin. Jopa Baekhyunin itsensä, vaikka tiettävästi hän oli täysissä voimissaan.

”Kuinka kauan Kyungsoo on ollut tuollainen?”

”Millainen?” Joonmyeon kysyi.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja koitti pitää mölyt mahassaan. Hän alkoi jälleen ottaa kierroksia, olo muuttui ärsyyntyneeksi hyvin nopeasti.

”Kris hyung on kaupungissa”, Baekhyun sanoi ja nojasi ovenkarmiin.

Joonmyeonin silmissä välähti. Hänen kasvonsa kiristyivät ja sormet naputtivat käsikirjoituksen pintaa. Hänkään ei vaikuttanut sietävän ajatusta, että heidät jättänyt mies oli tullut takaisin maisemiin.

”Toimiiko voimasi?” Baekhyun kysyi. _”Telepatiasi?”_

”Mene nukkumaan Hyun-ah. On jo myöhä.”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi; hän oli saanut mitä oli tullut hakemaankin. Jos hyung ei kuulut häntä, oli syytä olettaa hänen voimansa sammuneen. Hän otti vielä askeleen lähemmäs miestä, varmistaakseen asian. Hyung avasi ristissä olleet jalkansa ja näytti olevan valmis nousemaan paikoiltaan, jos Baekhyun ottaisi vielä yhdenkin askeleen lähemmäs.

Baekhyun peruutti takaisin käytävän puolelle ja kirjoitti viestin Jongdaelle. Hän pyysi hotellilla olevaa kolmikkoa ottamaan yhteyttä Luhaniin ja Taoon. He sopivat treffit yhtiön neuvotteluhuoneeseen kello kahdeksaksi.

”Ota Chanyeolie mukaan”, Jongdae kirjoitti. Baekhyun vastasi viestiin peukalolla ja toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että hörökorvan raahaaminen yhtiölle tulisi olemaan helppoa.

* * *

Baekhyun asteli varovasti jääkaapin eteen jumiutunutta Chanyeolia kohti, kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan. Chanyeol ei ollut valunut ajatuksiinsa ihan täysin, kun hän kuuli hiippailun ja suostui vilkaisemaan Baekhyunia. Kylmä ilme oli enemmänkin mulkaisu kuin vilkaisu, mutta Baekhyun oli onnellinen, että mies huomioi häntä edes sen verran.

”No, oliko kivaa töissä?”

Baekhyun ei pitänyt kysymyksen äänensävystä, mutta vastasi siihen kuitenkin. Chanyeol ei edelleenkään vaikuttanut kovin iloiselta siitä, että hän oli poistunut asunnosta, mutta ilman sitä asiat eivät olisi liikkuneet eteenpäin. Aika tuntui olevan muutenkin kortilla, subunitin comeback lähestyi kovaa vauhtia ja puolet tiimistä oli sekaisin. Olisi vain ajan kysymys, milloin jäsenissä riehuva tauti nappaisi toisenkin puolikkaan.

”Meillä on kokous huomenna”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän päätti naamioida kokoontumisen työasioita sisältäväksi palaveriksi, jotta Chanyeolie ja Sehun suostuisivat lähtemään aamulla hänen kanssaan yhtiölle.

”Kaikkien odotetaan tulevan paikalle.”

Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti, kummempia pistämättä vastaan. Baekhyun uskalsi kävellä lähemmäs ja laskea kätensä pidemmän selkämykselle. Kosketus toivottavasti kertoi, kuinka paljon hän poikaystäväänsä ikävöi. Jälleen päivän erossa oltuaan hän tajusi, miten mukavaa oli tulla kotiin, kun vastassa oli joku. Viime viikot hän oli viettänyt suurimmaksi ylhäässä yksinäisyydessä. Chanyeol hieman säpsähti, mutta ei livennyt hänen kätensä alta. Sekin riitti hänelle, varsin hyvin.

”Pääset taas studioon”, Baekhyun sanoi ja asettui Chanyeolin eteen. Hän vei kätensä miehen mustiin hiuksiin ja suki niitä pois silmiltä. Hänen hymynsä leveni, kun vahvat kädet laskeutuivat hänen kyljilleen.

”Entä Yixing hyung?” Chanyeol kysyi, suurin silmin, vakavin kasvoin. ”Onko hänet kutsuttu?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti. Ei ollut varmuutta, palaisiko kiinalaismies rivistöön seuraavalle comebackille, mutta tulevassa kokouksessa Yixing hyung olisi hyvin tärkeä. Hän ei halunnut antaa Chanyeolille turhia odotuksia, mutta hätä ei lukenut lakia. Oli pistettävä päät yhteen ja miettiä ratkaisua kinkkiseen tilanteeseen ennen kuin se eskaloituisi täysin hallitsemattomaksi.

”Oletko sä nähnyt häntä tänään?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Yixing hyungia?” Baekhyun kysyi ihmeissään. Chanyeol nyökkäsi, edelleen vakavissaan. Baekhyun pudisti pienesti päätään ja laskeutui vasten t-paidalla peitettyä rintakehää. Hän kietoi kätensä miehensä ympärille ja huokaisi raskaasti. Pelkkä ajatus niihin ruskeisiin, lempeisiin ja lämpimiin silmiin sai hänen jalkansa veteliksi. Eikä millään hyvällä tavalla.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol lausahti, jokseenkin vaativaan sävyyn. Baekhyun nosti päänsä ylös miehen rinnalta ja tapitti häntä suurin silmin. Chanyeol laski molemmat kätensä hänen olkapäilleen ja näytti olevan helvetin tosissaan.

”Sun täytyy pysyä vahvana. Sä et voi lähteä siihen mukaan.”

Baekhyun ei ehtinyt esittää minkäänlaista tarkentavaa kysymystä. Olohuoneen sohvalle nukahtanut Sehun tappoi keittiössä vallitsevan harmonisen tunnelman, vaikka ainut liike, jonka hän teki, oli peiton vetäminen paremmin ylleen.

Chanyeol oli muuttunut silmänräpäyksessä kuin toiseksi ihmiseksi. Kylmyys oli palannut hänen tyhjään katseeseensa. Hän työnsi Baekhyunin kaksin käsin pois edestään ja marssi päättäväisesti kohti olohuonetta.

Baekhyunin sydän koki jälleen kolauksen. Hän puristi nyrkkinsä yhteen ja potkaisi jääkaapin vieressä olevan kaapin ovea. Hän kirosi mielessään ja hengitti raskaasti, ettei hän menisi ja rikkoisi jotain arvokasta yhtäkkisessä kiukunpuuskassaan. Häntä vitutti niin suunnattomasti, että Sehun pilaisi heidän hetkensä jälleen kerran. Juuri, kun hän olisi saanut Chanyeolista jotain irti.

Baekhyun päätti painua pehkuihin. Jos hän nukkuisi, huominen tulisi nopeampaa. Ehkä vastauksia saataisiin lisää, kun kaikki 12 olisivat jälleen yhdessä.


	11. Chapter 11

Sehun kulki edellä kohti kokoushuonetta. Häntä ei tarvinnut paljoa patistella liikenteeseen, toisin kuin hanakasti kämpiltä poistunutta Chanyeolia. Käytös kummastutti siinä mielessä, kun yleensä Park ei viihtynyt kotona, Baekhyunin kainalossa. Hän oli pitänyt yhtiötään toisena kotinaan jo viikkoja, kaipuu studiolle oli sietämätöntä. Tänään hänen askeleensa kuitenkin olivat laahaavia, ilme lähes vastenmielinen, vaikka hän uskoi kyseessä olevan yhtiön puolelta järjestetty kokous.

Jongdae ja Minseok olivat kutsuneet kaikki muut jäsenet paikalle, Kris oli huolehtinut kiinalinjasta. Havainnot yön pimeydessä liikkuvasta lohikäärmeestä saattoivat sillä kertaa pitää paikkaansa.

Sehun työnsi kokoustilan oven auki ja astui sisään. Ovi pamahti saman tien kiinni, huoneesta ei kuulunut mitään ulospäin. Silti pari metriä Baekhyunin takana kävelevä Chanyeol pysähtyi.

”Ala tulla nyt”, Baekhyun irvisti ja suki tukkaansa. Veri hänen suonissaan oli alkanut taas virrata vauhdilla, Chanyeolin hidastelu söi hänen valmiiksi lyhyitä hermojaan entisestään.

Kylmäkasvoinen Chanyeol vilkuili ympäriinsä ja otti pari askelta taaksepäin. Baekhyun joutui ryntäämään hänen luokseen ja puskemaan hänet sisään kokoustilaan ennen kuin hän ehtisi ottaa jalkoja alleen. Pidempi mies oli lyönyt jarrut pohjaan ja koitti hapuilla kiinni ympärillä olevista seinistä. Korvia vihlova parkuminen vain puuttui, luojan kiitos hän pysyi vaiti. Chanyeol selvästi aisti joutuneensa huijatuksi, jokin hänessä oli erilaista muihin, kylmiin ja välinpitämättömiin jäseniin verrattuna.

”Me ei voida!” Chanyeol huusi. Baekhyun irvisteli ison miehen takana ja koitti puskea häntä sisälle huoneeseen. Hän joutui kutsumaan seinän takana olevat toverit apuun, hänen selkänsä katkeaisi aivan kohta.

Jongdae kiskaisi oven auki ja tarttui Chanyeoliin molemmin käsin. Pitkä hörökorva oli kokoushuoneessa ennen kuin hän ehti edes tajuta koko asiaa. Baekhyun sulki oven perässään ja jäi Jongdaen kanssa vahtimaan, ettei kukaan yrittäisi rynnistää ulos.

Baekhyun hymyili kokoushuoneen toisessa päässä seisovalle kaksikolle. Hän olisi halunnut mennä kunnolla tervehtimään, mutta tilaisuuden luonne ei antanut periksi. Hän ei ollut nähnytLuhania ja Taoa pitkään aikaan, molemmat näyttivät pintapuolisesti olevan ihan kunnossa, he vaikuttivat olevan terveitä ja elämäniloisia. Tosin kuin puolet paikallaolijoista, jotka pyörittelivät silmiä päässään kuin he haluaisivat olla jossain ihan muualla. Sehun yritti nousta ylös penkistä, johon hänet oli istutettu, mutta Minseokin tulinen mulkaisu sai hänet pysymään paikoillaan.

”Mä en tiedä, mitä mun pitäisi tässä vaiheessa sanoa”, Kris sanoi pahoitellen ja liikuskeli aikansa kokoushuoneen etuosassa. ”Teistä varmaan jokainen ymmärtää, ettei tilanne ole enää normaalin mitoissa. Meillä on viisi sammunutta, voimansa menettänyttä jäsentä.”

Baekhyun silmäili pitkän pöydän ääressä istuvia miehiä, jotka välttelivät katsomasta toisiinsa. Jongin pelkäsi, Joonmyeon piirsi sormellaan pöytään ja Kyungsoo tuijotti edessään olevaan seinään. Sehunin kasvot pysyivät ilmeettöminä ja Chanyeol, hän tärisi jälleen.

”Kaikkien sammuneiden vastaparit ovat vielä täysissä voimissaan”, Luhan sanoi ja otti askeleen eteenpäin. Kris peruutti askeleen ja he seisoivat rinnakkain, yhdenvertaisina. Kiinankielinen, telepaattinen keskustelu kantautui myös huoneen ovella seisovan kaksikon korviin, kysyviä katseita vaihdettiin puolin toisin.

”Onko se koko ryhmän osalta tasan 50-50?” Tao kysyi väliin. Kris, Minseok ja Jongdae käänsivät katseensa samaan aikaan Baekhyuniin. Heidän ajatuksensa vaikuttivat olevan yhtä.

”Ei!” Baekhyun jyrähti ymmärtäessään kolmen miehen äänettömän mielipiteen. Asiaa oli jo käsitelty moneen otteeseen. Täytyikö se rautalangasta vääntää, ettei hän voimassaan ollut mitään vikaa. Ainoa, missä oli jotain rikkinäistä, oli hänen sydämensä.

Silminnähden kylmästä tärisevä Chanyeol astui Baekhyunin eteen ja koitti pysyä tolpillaan. Hänen polvensa olivat alkaneet joustaa, kroppa painua kasaan. Baekhyun siirtyi hänen taakseen ja yritti pitää häntä pystyssä, jokin vei hörökorvan voimat ja vauhdilla.

”Yixing-ah”, Kris kutsui kokouspöydän ääressä istuvaa miestä. Samassa Chanyeol kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Baekhyun painoi poskensa vasten tärisevän miehen rintakehää ja rukoili kaikkea mahdollista, jotta tilanteeseen saataisiin joku selvyys.

”Yixing-ah”, Kris huhuili uudemman kerran, kun parantaja ei reagoinut kiinalaisleaderin sanoihin. Hän joutui tönäisemään häntä kevyesti olkapäähän. Hölmistynyt että samaan aikaan nolostunut naurahdus pääsi kiharatukkaisen Yixingin suusta, kun hän tajusi jämähtäneensä ajatuksiinsa.

”Mitä mietit?”

”Chanyeolia.”

Baekhyunin suu avautui hämmennyksestä vastaparinsa puhuessa äänellä, joka ei todellakaan kuulunut hänelle. Chanyeolin ote hänen ympärillään vain tiukentui. Jongdae laski kätensä Yeolin olkapäälle ja porasi tiukan katseensa pöydän ääressä olevaan kiinalaismieheen. Kris huomasi sen ja hapuili Luhanin kättä. He peruuttivat Taon luokse mahdollisimman hiljaa.

Chanyeolin jalat alkoivat pettää entisestään. Onneksi hänellä oli ympärillään miehiä, jotka eivät jättäneet häntä pulaan.

_”Hyun-ah…”_

Baekhyun ei ollut uskoa korviaan kuullessaan poikaystävänsä kutsuvan häntä. Entistä rajummin kylmästä tärisevä Chanyeol puristi silmänsä kiinni ja tarrasi hänestä entistä lujempaa. ” _Baekhyun-ah…”_

Baekhyun sivuutti halunsa tarrautua Yeoliin ja suudella häntä todistellakseen rakkauttaan kaikkien niiden silmien edessä. Hän kuuli valittavan, tuskaisan ja apua pyytävän huhuilun selkeästi ja tiesi, ettei hän kuvitellut. Chanyeol pyysi häntä. Chanyeol pyysi häntä toimimaan.

Ajatuksesta kokoushuone hautautui pimeyteen. Suljetussa tilassa ei ollut ainoatakaan ikkunaa, auringonvaloa ei ollut saatavilla - pilkkopimeys tuli muille varoittamatta. Ainoat, jotka henkäisivät hämmennyksestä, olivat aktiivisista jäsenistä niitä, jotka eivät nähneet pimeässä. Jongdae olisi halunnut auttaa entistä huonovointisemman Chanyeolin tuolille istumaan, mutta itsepäinen jättiläinen pysyi liimautuneena Baekhyunissa kuin se olisi hänen viimeinen tekonsa. Hän oli päättänyt suojella Baekhyunia loppuun asti.

Baekhyunin huomio kiinnittyi pöydän ääressä istuvaan vastapariinsa. Yixing katsoi häneen, silmät eivät räpsyneet laisinkaan. Tuijotuskilpa oli intensiivinen, kuluttava. Henkeä salpasi, järki käski ottaa jalat alle, mutta kroppa ei totellut. Korvan juuressa hampaitaan kalisuttava Yeol varasti puolet huomiosta, Jongdaesta kulkeva lämpö ei saanut häntä rauhoittumaan.

Yixingin silmissä välähti. Baekhyun hätkähti epäominaista näkyä ja hapuili vasemmalla kädellään Jongdaen hupparinhelmaa. Ikätoverin katse kiinnittyi samaan; kiinalaismiehen punaisina leiskuviin silmiin.

”Hyung”, Jongdae kuiskasi huoneen toisella puolella olevalle Krisille ja nyökkäsi varovasti mahdollisimman pienellä liikkeellä. Yixingin katse oli kiinnittynyt toisiaan pitelevään kaksikkoon, puolittainen virne nousi kasvoille. Chanyeol käänsi Baekhyunin poispäin, katsekontakti hajosi siihen paikkaan.

Baekhyun veti raivokkaasti henkeä. Hän sydämensä hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa, kuin hän olisi noussut jälleen veden pinnalle oltuaan sukelluksissa liian pitkään. Chanyeol piteli hänestä edelleen kiinni, mutisi epäselviä sanoja, kielsi lähtemästä Yixingin mukaan.

Kris tarrasi kiinni Yixingiin molemmin käsin. Baekhyun palautti valot huoneeseen, Tao ja Luhan syöksyivät avuksi nähdessään meneillä olevan kahakan. Yixing koitti ravistella häntä pitelevät miehet pois kimpustaan, mutta he olivat päässeet niskan päälle. Kiinankieliset sanat raikuivat huoneessa, kun he yrittivät saada selkoa tilanteeseen.

Chanyeol rojahti polvilleen Baekhyun suojelevassa otteessaan. Jongdae ja Minseok avustivat hänet tuolille istumaan. Se oli vaikeaa, sillä Yeolin ote ei irronut Baekhyunista hetkeksikään.

Baekhyun tarttui Chanyeolia molemmista poskista ja vaati katsekontaktia. Kalpea Yeol liikutti katsettaan ympäri huonetta ennen kuin pysähtyi tuijottamaan edessä olevaa miestä pieni hymynkare kasvoillaan. Baekhyun koitti keskittyä saamaan miehestään jotain irti kaiken sen kaaoksen keskellä. Toisessa päässä huonetta painittiin, pöydän ääressä vetelehdittiin ja he olivat oma lukunsa.

Chanyeolin kylmät sormet hipaisivat Baekhyunin poskea. Kuuma kyynel tipahti Hyunien silmäkulmasta hänen tuntiessa kaiken sen rakkauden, joka yritti puskea ulos hörökorvan sisältä. Hinta oli kova, miehen vointi vaikutti huononevan hetki hetkeltä.

”Zhang… Yixing…” Chanyeol lausui raskaasti. Baekhyun nielaisi hermostuneena, häntä alkoi pelottaa toisen hiipuvat voimat, mutta hän ei voinut näyttää sitä ulospäin. Hän piilotti sisällään heräilevän paniikkinsa ja koitti pitää päänsä kylmänä.

”Tiedän, mä näin”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja silitti peukalollaan Yeolin kylmää poskea.

”Pelasta meidät, Hyun-ah”, Chanyeol kuiskasi ja sulki silmänsä kokonaan. Baekhyun puri huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja kielsi itseään itkemästä. Hän valehteli itselleen Chanyeolin olevan vain niin väsynyt, ettei hän jaksanut pitää silmiään auki.

Baekhyun hapuili Jongdaeta ja pyysi häntä pitämään huolta Chanyeolista. Hän itse pakotti jalkansa toimimaan ja lähestymään Yixingiä, vaikka rehellisyyden nimissä hän olisi halunnut rynnätä huoneesta ulos ja helvetin kauas koko miehestä ja hänen punaisista silmistään. Hänen kroppansa oli varoittanut häntä miehen läheisyydestä kaikki ne päivät, ja nyt hän vasta ymmärsi sen. Kai muutkin olivat halunneet pysyä loitolla, ettei hän haistasi jonkin olevan pielessä. Katse kävi heikkovointisessa Yeolissa; hän oli taistellut sitä voimaa vastaan ja päästänyt hetkeksi lähelle. Koska hän rakasti Baekhyunia.

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi jälleen silmästä tipahtaneen kyyneleen pois ja pyysi tuhat kertaa anteeksi, miten paljon hän oli Yeolin rakkautta epäillyt. Kauaa hän ei voinut olla herkkä, oli kovetettava itsensä Yixingin kohdatakseen.

”Mä en osaa parantaa”, hän sanoi astuessaan maassa makaavan ja hänen päällään istuvien kiinalaismiesten eteen. Krisin kulmakarvat olivat vääntyneet myötätuntonnosta - hän ymmärsi varsin hyvin. Vastaparin tehtävä oli mahdoton valon hallitsijalle.

”Mitä mä voin tehdä?” Baekhyun kysyi, rehellisen tietämättömänä. Hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi hänen housujensa lahjetta nykivään Yixingiin. Kris yritti estää häntä laskeutumasta vastaparinsa tasolle, mutta Baekhyun tunsi halua tarttua häntä hapuilevaan, kylmään käteen. Kuin hyung olisi kutsunut häntä luokseen. Ei mitenkään hyökkäävällä tavalla, kuten hetki sitten.

”Mä uhraudun”, hän sanoi ja nosti päättäväisen katseensa joukon vahvimpaan, Krisiin. Mikä tahansa Yixingin hyungin oli ottanut valtaansa, levitti sitä paskaa ympäriinsä. Kohta he olisivat kaikki pelkkiä kylmiä, toimimattomia ulkokuoria. Mutta jos Baekhyun ottaisi hänessä riehuvan voiman itselleen, Yixing palaisi tolpilleen ja voisi parantaa myös muut. Hänen oli uhrauduttava, vastaparinaan.

Krisin silmät olivat kosteat, luultavasti huolesta, ja pää liikkui puolelta toiselle, hän kielsi Baekhyunia tekemästä sitä. ”Täytyy olla jokin muu keino.”

”Sano sitten, mitä helvettiä mun pitäisi tehdä!” Baekhyun jyrähti. Nyrkissä olevat sormet tiukentuivat, verenpaine alkoi taas nousta raketin lailla. Hän joutui tekemään kaikkensa pitääkseen itsensä kasassa, sillä hänen poikaystävänsä teki kuolemaa huoneen toisessa päässä ja ryhmän voimakkain mies kielsi häntä tarttumasta tilaisuuteen. Ehkä ainoaan sellaiseen.

”Mutta, mitä jos —”

”Onko meillä aikaa jossitella?” Baekhyun kysyi ja tarttui Yixingiä kädestä. Maailma tuntui jäävän taustalle kun kohina korvissa yltyi. Mitä häneltä oli jäänyt kaikkien vuosien jälkeen käteen, oli vanhemman miehen suusta lausumat sanat; _kaikista vahvin voima on rakkaus._ Ja siinä hetkessä Baekhyun rukoili, että se voima suojelisi häntä kaikelta siltä vihalta ja aggressiolta, joka valui häneen Yixingin energian mukana. Se pahuus värjäsi maailman punaiseksi, huoneen seinät, miesten ihot, ajatukset, kaiken. Ja Baekhyun otti sen kaiken vastaan, pelkäämättä, sillä hänen täytyi pelastaa heidät, juuri niin kuin Chanyeol oli häneltä pyytänyt.

Tiukan puristuksen irrotessa Yixing parahti kovaan ääneen. Luhan ja Tao nousivat pois miehen yltä tuntiessaan energian muuttuneen. He avustivat huonovointisen ja pyörällä päästään olevan Yixingin istumaan.

Raskaasti hengittävä Baekhyun piteli käsiään nyrkissä ja silmiään kiinni. Hän ei kuullut, mitä muut hänelle sanoivat, eikä hän uskaltanut katsoa ympärilleen. Jos hän oli tuntenut olonsa aikaisemmin ärtyneeksi ja aggressiiviseksi, hän oli nyt täynnä puhdasta vihaa. Vielä hän pystyi hillitsemään itsensä, mutta kuka tiesi, kuinka kauan. Siinä hetkessä hän ymmärsi oman ja Yixingin eron; parantajan voimaa kantava mies oli häntä paljon vahvempi, kun hän oli pystynyt toimimaan niinkin pitkään tuntematta tarvetta käydä kiinni jokaisen huoneessa olevan miehen kurkkuun.

Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja tutkaili punaisena hehkuvaa maailmaa. Ainoa asia, joka toi hänelle lohtua, oli valottomuus. Pimeänäkönsä ansioista maailma pysyi siedettävissä väreissä. Jongdaen kasvoilla oleva ilme oli muuttunut pelokkaaksi, se kiinnitti Baekhyunin huomion välittömästi. Tuolilla istuva, päätään roikuttava Chanyeol hengitti raskaasti ja hytisi kylmästä.

Baekhyun käveli ikätovereiden luokse ja väänsi kasvonsa veikeään hymyyn. Jongdae hapuili hänen paitansa rintamusta ja koitti estää häntä käymästä Yeoliin käsiksi. Baekhyun kuitenkin kumautti Daea polvellaan haaroväliin, sai hänet ulvahtamaan tuskasta ja tippumaan kaksinkerroin lattiaan. Hän potkaisi Yeolin alla olevan tuolin kumoon ja seurasi, miten pitkä ja raskas mies rojahti maahan, puhkuen tuskaisena ilmojen lentäessä pihalle. Minseok älähti kuullessaan ryminän ja koitti hapuilla ystäviään, pilkkopimeässä se oli vain helvetin vaikeaa.

Baekhyun näki tilaisuutensa tulleen. Hän rynnisti ulos sysimustasta huoneesta ja viiletti käytävää pitkin paloportaisiin, vieden jokaisen, punaisena hehkuvan keinovalon mennessään.

Tilasta poistuminen herätti kokouspöydän ääressä istuvat miehet. Jokainen heistä etsi tiensä vapauteen, kukaan ei vartionut enää ovea. Viimeisenä heistä poistuva Sehun jäi katsomaan lattialla makaavaa Chanyeolia hetkeksi muita pitempään, mutta hänkin jatkoi matkaansa pitkin askelin, sanomatta sanaakaan.

Vasta, kun auringonvalo oli tulvahtanut sisälle huoneeseen, Minseok rynnisti maassa tuskailevan kaksikon tasolle ja koitti saada heihin kontaktia. Jongdae oli tajuissaan, mutta Chanyeol oli vaativampi pala purtavaksi.

Kris olisi halunnut rynnätä huoneesta lähteneiden miesten perään, mutta Yixing pysäytti hänet heikolla äänellään. ”Anna heidän mennä.”

”Mutta Hyunie—”

”Hän on vahva.”

”Miten sä voit?” Luhan kysyi avustaessaan häntä jaloilleen. Kaikesta kujalla oleva kiinalaismies oli kuin puulla päähän lyöty. Hänellä meni pitkään kasata itsensä ja vakuuttaa, että alkoi olla taas oma itsensä. Aikaa kului liian paljon ja syyllisyys sisimmässä kasvoi sitä mukaa.

”Älkää kysykö mitään, mä en osaa vastata”, Yixing pahoitteli. Hän keskittyi hieromaan jumiutuneita lihaksiaan ja ottamaan vastaan kaiken sen energian, jota kolme vahvaa miestä hänelle tarjosivat. Hän tiesi itsekin, miten kiire hänellä oli parantaa hänestä levinneen taudin jäljet. Kunhan jäsenet olisivat tolpillaan, he voisivat kukistaa Baekhyunissa riehuvan voiman, sen kaiken pahan alun ja juuren.

Yixing huokaisi raskaasti, hän ei saanut päätään nostettua. Häpeä kalvoi häntä; miten typerä hän oli ollutkaan päästettyään itsensä sellaisen voiman kynsiin. Kris laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja hymyili pienesti.

_”Ei se ollut sun vikasi.”_

”Oli se.”

Huoneen toisessa päässä istuva Minseok oli nostanut Chanyeolin pään syliinsä. Hän katsoi kalpeita kasvoja ja silitti miehen mustia hiuksia ilmeettömin kasvoin. Hänen sydämensä halkesi kerta toisensa jälkeen pienempiin palasiin, kun hän tajusi, ettei voinut olla kovinkaan avuksi. Ainoa asia, mitä hän pystyi tekemään, oli suojella Chanyeolilta hänen kroppaansa syövältä kylmyydeltä. Vähitellen tärinä alkoi laantua, mutta raskaat silmät pysyivät kiinni ja hengenvedot harvenivat entisestään.

Painostava hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen, kun kukaan ei osannut sanoa mitään. Kaikki he mielessään toivoivat, ettei aika kävisi liian pian loppuun.


	12. Chapter 12

Päättäväisyys oli noussut Yixingin silmiin häpeästä irti päästyään. Ei ollut aikaa velloa syyllisyydentunteissa, hän kantaisi vastuun virheistään myöhemmin. Oli elintärkeää saada Chanyeol takaisin tolpilleen ennen kuin hän ehtisi vetää viimeisen henkosensa. Vahvat miehet takanaan hän sai itsensä toimintakuntoon.

Parantavaa voimaa jälleen suonissaan kuljettava Yixing laski kätensä Yeolin rinnalle ja antoi energiansa kulkeutua kalpean miehen jokaiseen soluun. Hörökorvasta kantautuva kylmyys sai hänetkin hytisemään, vaikka Minseok teki parhaansa suojatakseen heitä purevalta kylmyydeltä. Luhan laski kätensä Yixingin olkapäälle ja tuki häntä parhaansa mukaan.

Chanyeol avasi silmänsä hitaasti. Ympäriinsä liikkuvalla katseella kesti hetki kohdistua oikeaan mieheen. Kalpeus kasvoilta ei tahtonut kadota sitten millään.

”Baekhyunie…” hän mutisi. Lausahdus oli puoleksi ilmaa, puolet sanasta oli tarttunut karheaan kurkkuun. ”Poissa.”

Yixing pudisti päätään mitä pienimmällä liikkeellä. ”Ei ole.”

Chanyeol yritti nousta käsiensä varaan, mutta hänen kehonsa oli vielä liian heikko. Minseok piteli hänestä kiinni ja silitti päästä ihanan hellästi. Sydän pampahti kovempaa, Yixing hätkähti tuntiessaan vahvan potkaisun kämmenessään.

Chanyeolin suupielet kääntyivät pienesti ylöspäin. Ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin hän tunsi sisimmässään lämpöä.

Kris puristi Yeolin kättä lujempaa. Hänkin oli vaistonnut jonkin muuttuneen, vahvistuneen. ”Chanyeol-ah”, hän kutsui.

Chanyeol hymyili entistä leveämmin. Hyungiin katsominen ei aiheuttanut hänessä enää negatiivisia tunteita. Hän näki taas selvemmin, mieli oli rauhallisempi. Hän tunsi kaipuuta, ikävää.

”Baekhyun… Hyunie…” hän kuiskasi lähes äänettömästi. Sydän pampahti uudelleen lujempaa, kuin hänellä olisi jälleen lupa uskoa itseään ja tunteitaan. Hänessä vellonut tyhjyys alkoi hälvetä, suonissa virtaava energia alkoi tuntua joltakin. Elinvoima palasi häneen, liekki rinnassa leimahti jälleen voimiinsa.

Yixing hymyili tuntiessaan Chanyeolin keräilevän omia voimiaan ihan omin neuvoin. Hän vilkaisi Minseokiin ja pyysi häntä lopettamaan energiansa jakamisen. Usko Yeolin toipumiseen oli suuri.

Kris oli ensimmäinen, joka ilmaisi helpottuneisuutensa ääneen. Hän purskahti typertyneeseen nauruun ja nojasi vastapariinsa hiljaisia kiitoksia lausuen. Hänen sydämensä oli riekaleina siitä kaikesta koettelemuksesta, jota hän oli joutunut kokemaan yrittäessään toimia kuin ryhmän johtaja. Hän oli aina kokenut olevansa kateellinen Joonmyeonin tavalla johtaa niinkin isoa tiimiä. Ilman niin upeita tovereita hän ei olisi ikinä saanut asioita palaamaan ennalleen.

”Se ei ole ohitse ennen kuin se on ohitse”, Yixing muistutti. Kris pyyhki kasvonsa ja suoristi selkänsä; vuotta nuorempi oli oikeassa. Mutta oli jo puoli voittoa, kun hänen vastaparinsa oli jälleen aktiivinen.

Chanyeol tarttui Krisistä molemmin käsin. Hän katsoi vastapariaan, ystäväänsä, totisin kasvoin ja puristi lujaa. ”Baekhyunie täytyy pitää turvassa. Se on vahva.”

”Niin on hänkin”, Yixing muistutti. Hänkin käänsi katseensa Krisiin ja pyysi häntä etsimään Hyunien.

”Hän on kellarissa”, hän lisäsi. Kris nousi ylös ja poistui kokoushuoneesta pitkin askelin. Hän taisi tietää itsekin, missä valon hallitsija oikein itseään piilotteli.

Chanyeol oli ryntäämässä perään, mutta sekä Minseok että Yixing pitelivät hänet vielä paikoillaan. Oli liian aikaista lähteä huojumaan pitkin käytäviä sellaisen pohjallakäymisen jälkeen. Yixing halusi olla varma, että mies olisi täysissä voimissaan, ennen kuin hän ottaisi jalat alleen.

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi raskaasti. Huoli poikaystävän hyvinvointia kohtaan oli suuri, hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei hän menettäisi itseään sille helvetilliselle voimalle. Yksinäinen ajatus leijui mielessä.

Mitä, jos Baekhyun oli oikeasti valmis jättämään hänet ja lopettamaan heidän parisuhteensa. Mitä, jos Baekhyun ei enää rakastanutkaan häntä samalla tavalla kuin ennen.

”Älä edes mieti tuollaisia”, Yixing sanoi hiljaa. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä, katsoi vierellään olevia miehiä tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Hänkin tiesi, ettei hän halunnut uskoa siihen, mutta hän oli nähnyt, miten valmis Baekhyun oli luopumaan hänestä. Sen erään illan jälkeen hän oli tajunnut, ettei hän ollut käyttäynyt enää ominaisellaan tavalla. Sen jälkeen hän oli yrittänyt pistää vastaan sisällään riehuvalle voimalle ja näyttää rehelliset tunteensa. Mitä hän tilanteesta ymmärsi, muiden jäsenten tila ei ollut niin onnekas.

”Meidän täytyy… Ei ole aikaa —”

”Shh”, Yixing rauhoitteli istumaan nousevaa Yeolia. Hän ei rohjennut päästää irti hörökorvasta, ei vielä. Hän pelkäsi, että mies menisi ja saisi tartunnan uudelleen ryntäämällä liian aikaisin Baekhyunin luokse. Tietysti oli mahdollista, ettei Baekhyun päästäisi Yeolia luokseen, koska halusi suojella häntä. Niin hän halusi toivoa.

”Kris pitää häntä silmällä”, Yixing lupasi. ”Valmistaudutaan kohtaamaan se yhdessä.”

Chanyeolin teki vaikeaa suostua vanhemman vaateeseen, mutta hän tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut muuta mahdollisuutta. Muut jäsenet tarvitsivat vapautusta heissä olevista kahleista, ja hän pystyi nyt auttamaan.

* * *

Baekhyun nojasi pimeän pukuhuoneen seinään. Hän piteli käsiään korviensa päällä ja silmät tiukasti kiinni. Päässä pyöri tuhatkunta ajatusta ja suonissa kohisi. Kädet tärisivät holtittomasti, olisi tehnyt mieli räjähtää siihen paikkaan. Hänen voimansa alkoivat käydä vähiin, hän ei jaksanut pitää itseään kasassa enää kovinkaan kauaa. Hän tiesi menettävänsä kontrollin heti, kun hän avaisi silmänsä ja kohtaisi verenpunaisen maailman.

Kauhuskenaariot pyörivät päässä aina muutamia sekunteja kerrallaan, huoli Chanyeolin jaksamisesta oli suuri. Hän pelkäsi, että hän kulkeutuisi takaisin yläkertaan ja päästäisi hörökorvan kärsimyksestään omin käsin. Hän oli niin vihainen, hän oli niin helvetin vihainen niistä kaikista kerroista, jolloin miehen kylmyys oli aiheuttanut hänelle mielipahaa ja alemmuudentunnetta. Hän oli niin helvetin vihainen siitä, että Yeol oli kohdellut häntä kuin arvotonta paskaa. Ehkä Chanyeol ansaitsikin kuolla. Hänkin saisi kokea kaikki ne tunteet taistellessaan hiipuvasta elämästään.

Pukuhuoneen ovi avautui, Kris astui sisään. Vallitseva pimeys ei häntä hetkauttanut. Vasta, kun hitaasti hetkeen heräilevä Baekhyun nosti punaiset silmänsä häneen, alkoi pitkä mies näyttää normaalia pienemmältä.

”Mä ehkä tiedän, miltä susta tuntuu”, Kris sanoi hiljaa, astellessaan hitaasti lähemmäs. Baekhyun nousi hitaasti ylös lattianrajasta ja tunsi ensimmäistä kertaa sitä samaa inhoa miestä kohtaan, jota sammuneet jäsenet olivat hänelle osoittaneet aikaisemmin. Sormenpäissä kihelmöi, hän oli valmis repimään miehen kappaleiksi silitä seisomalta.

”Chanyeol tarvitsee sua.”

”Älä yritä”, Baekhyun varoitti häntä matalalla äänellä. Chanyeolin mainitseminen vain lietsoi hänen sisällään kytevää raivoa. Hän oli valmis tuhoamaan sen kaiken, lopettamaan sen kaiken. Sammuivat luonnonvoimat, sammuivat yliluonnolliset voimat, sammui elämänpuu, sammui maailma. Koska rakkaus oli sammunut.

Uhkarohkea Kris jatkoi lähenemistään. Silmänräpäyksessä suureksi kasvaneen lohikäärmeen mustat siivet levisivät ahtaaksi käyvään pukuhuonetilaan. Hän oli valmis puolustautumaan, tiimin vahvin hyung. Mutta Baekhyun ei ollut enää mukana siinä ryhmässä, ehei. Hän oli vaihtanut puoltaan.

Baekhyun piti katseensa Krisin vasemmassa jalassa. Hän oli satuttanut miestä ennenkin, tosin tahtomattaan, ja hän voisi tehdä sen uudelleen. Maailma välähti verenpunaisena huoneen valojen syttyessä sekunniksi, pariksi. Halveksiva hymy nousi Baekhyunin kasvoille hänen muistellessa, miten Kris hyung oli halunnut eroon voimastaan. Tänään hän voisi päästä eroon siitä kaikesta, jos vain halusi.

Suuret siivet kietoutuivat Baekhyunin ympärille ja hautasivat hänet pimeyteen. Tiukka ote rutisti hänet vasten lohikäärmeen suomuista pintaa, lämpö hehkui muotoaan muuttaneesta miehestä. Baekhyun yritti työntää siipeä pois kimpustaan, mutta Kris oli liian vahva hänen verrattuna. Hän oli jumissa, eikä hän pitänyt siitä yhtään.

Baekhyun huusi raivoissaan. Suonissa liikkuva adrenaliini sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä kykeneväksi rynnistämään pois lohikäärmeen otteesta. Yritys paeta jäi pelkäksi haaveeksi, olento oli aivan liian voimakas vastus pelkälle ihmiselle, oli hänessä jylläävä punainen voima miten vahva tahansa. Oli käytettävä henkistä voimaa fyysisen sijaan.

”Hyungnim." Rauhallinen kutsu ei ollut siltikään tarpeeksi ovela huijatakseen Krisiä. Täydessä muodossaan oleva Kris ei hievahtanutkaan. Uusi, yllättävä adrenaliinin puuska ei horjuttanut ketään muuta kuin Baekhyunia itseään.

Siivet Hyunien ympärillä vain tiukensivat otettaan. _"Anna anteeksi, Hyun-ah. Tämä on vain omaksi parhaaksesi."_

"Parhaudet mä sulle vielä näytän!" Baekhyun puuskutti ja huusi jälleen. Sadat, verenpunaisena hehkuvat valonhiput ilmestyivät hänen ympärilleen ja valaisivat sitä pientä tilaa, johon hänet oli suljettu.

Vastaan pyristeleminen oli turhaa, Kris piti hänet tiukassa otteessaan. Vaikka kuinka raivo sisällä yritti tehdä tuhojaan, oli mies liian heikko lohikäärmettä vastaan. Siksi kai Yixing oli valikoitunut voiman kantajaksi, ollessaan vahva ja taitava kuljettamaan energiaa jäsenestä toiseen, levittääkseen pahan voiman vahinkoja, tuhotakseen jäsenet.

Baekhyun irvisteli koittaessaan päästä ulos siipien alta. Hänen täytyi saada Kris jotenkin puolelleen, jotta hän voisi jatkaa sitä, mitä Yixing oli tehnyt. Yhdessä Krisin kanssa he voisivat tehdän lopun siitä kaikesta.

”Sä et ole sellainen, Hyun-ah”, Kris jyrähti. Baekhyun läpsäytti itseään poskelleen ja kirosi heikkoutensa. Hänen oli vaikea pitää ajatuksensa poissa muiden korvista, se oli ajanut hänet ongelmiin ennekin.

”Älä anna sen ottaa sua.”

”Myöhäistä”, Baekhyun huusi. Hän potkaisi jalkansa Krisin vasempaan polveen niin kovaa kuin suinkin jaksoi. Hän horjahti sen verran, että siivet aukesivat. Oli toimittaa välittömästi; Baekhyun livahti pois lohikäärmeen otteesta ja rynnisti ovelle. Auringonvalo pääsi värjäämään ympäröivän maailman verenpunaiseksi.

Baekhyun siisti itseään ja poistui pukuhuoneesta rauhallisin askelin, ettei herättäisi kanssaeläjissä liikaa huomiota. Täytyi etsiä Jongdae. Jos hän pelaisi korttinsa oikein, ikätoveri olisi seuraava, joka saisi tuta hänen vihansa. Baekhyun ei suinkaan ollut unohtanut, miten epäilevä mies häntä kohtaa oli ollut. Nyt hän saisi todella aihetta epäilyilleen.

* * *

Tuttu ja turvallinen treenisali oli yhtiön ainoa paikka, jossa he saivat olla suhteellisen rauhassa ulkopuolisilta. Kokoushuoneesta helvettiin singahtaneet jäsenet oli kerätty kasaan. Melkoinen tehtävä se oli ollut, sillä miehet eivät viihtyneet yhdessä, he välttelivät toisiaan kuin magneetit samoja napojaan.

Yixing hieroi ohimoitaan ja äkisi stressaantuneena. Hän oli vihainen itselleen, ettei hän ollut ollut tarpeeksi vahva pitääkseen punaista voimaa kaukana itsestään. Hän oli syypää siihen kaikkeen.

”Ei se ollut sun vikasi”, Luhan sanoi ja puristi nuoremman olkaa hennolla puristuksella. Yixing laski kätensä hänen kädelleen ja katsoi häneen sydän syyllisyydestä haljenneena.

”Yhdessä me selvitään tästä”, Luhan kuiskasi. Yixingin toisella puolella seisova Tao laski myös kätensä hänen olalleen.

Yixing sai lisää itsevarmuutta tuntiessaan tiimitovereidensa tuen. Vahvat miehet takanaan hän voisi häätää Baekhyunia riepottavan pahuuden. Mutta ensin hänen oli saatava treenisalin lattialla istuvat miehet jälleen aktiivisiksi.

Jongdae piteli kaksin käsin kiinni veltosta Kyungsoosta. Yleensä niin ryhdikäs mies oli surullinen näky. Yixing käveli hänen luokseen ja tarttui kuivista käsistä, loputonta, fyysistä energiaa puhkuva mies oli kuin haamu itsestään.

Jongdae avasi energiansa Yixingin merkistä. Vastaparinsa voimalla ja häntä puhdistavalla energialla Kyungsoo kuin iskettiin takaisin eloon. Mies virkosi hetkessä, niin helposti, että oli turvallista olettaa, ettei levinnyt voima ollut ehtinyt tehdä tuhojaan kovinkaan kauaa.

Hymy Jongdaen kasvoilla levisi hänen tuntiessaan tiukan puristuksen kädellään. Hän kapsahti nuoremman kaulaan ja nauroi hiljaa, tilanteessa ei ollut vielä mitään hihkumista, sillä vasta yksi miehistä oli takaisin elävien kirjoissa.

”Lopeta”, Kyungsoo älähti, omaan ärtyneeseen tapaansa. Hän pysähtyi hieromaan päätään ja koitti prosessoida tapahtunutta. Miksi kolme miestä istuivat lattialla, välttelivät katsomasta toisiaan.

”Mitä on tapahtunut?”

”Etkö muista?” Jongdae kysyi hölmistyneenä. Kyungsoo nosti suuret silmänsä edessään olevaan kiinalaismieheen ja pudisti päätään. Vakavien ilmeiden perusteella jotain oli sattunut.

”Kummallista”, Yixing mutisi itsekseen. Hän siirtyi Joonmyeonin luokse ja tarttui häntä molemmista käsistä. Hän koitti saada kontaktia leaderiin, joka vilkuli treenisalin seinällä olevaa kellotaulua kuin hänellä olisi kiire jonnekin. Musikaalitreeneihin, luultavasti. Minseok ja Chanyeol olivat etsimässä Baekhyunia, he olivat kuulleet Krisin päästäneen hänet karkuun. Myeon oli herätettävä ilman vastaparinsa tukea. Onneksi hänellä oli muita apukäsiä.

”Tämä mies tarvitsee vettä”, Yixing sanoi ja pyysi jotakuta hankkimaan miehelle juotavaa. Jongdae pinkaisi matkaan, hän ei aikonut viipyä kauaa. Juoma-automaatti oli samalla käytävällä treenisalien kanssa.

”Joonmyeon-ah”, Yixing kutsui miestä. Luhan empi käyttämästä kaikkea voimaansa, tukiessaan parantajan energiaa. Yixing ymmärsi hänen huolensa omasta hyvinvoinnistaan, mutta toivoi silti mielessään, että mies uskaltaisi ottaa riskejä. Onneksi Huang Zitao pelasti tilanteen antamalla aimoannoksen vahvasta energiastaan.

Kim Joonmyeon keikahti selälleen kovalle lattialle. Hän haukkoi henkeään kuin kala kuivalla maalla. Sekavat kysymykset hämmentynein huokaisuin olivat kuin musiikkia korville.

”Mikä torikokous täällä oikein on?”

”Säkään et muista mitään?” Yixing kysyi ihmeissään. Miksi Chanyeol oli ainoa, joka ymmärsi meneillään olevasta tilanteesta jotain ja osasi jopa suojata Baekhyunia siltä.

Yixing hörähti typertyneenä mietteilleen. Vastaushan oli ihan selvä. Koska _rakkaus._ Ei ainoastaan veljellinen, vaan se suuri, jollaisen jokaisen soisi elämässään kohtaavan. Sellainen, joka kesti huonot ja hyvät hetket, ei laantunut erossakaan ja yhdisti kaksi ihmistä täydelliseksi kokonaisuudeksi. Sellainen, joka voisi taistella maailman kaikkea pahuutta vastaan ja voittaa, pelastaa ja eheyttää.

Ei ollut aikaa selittää pitkän kaavan kautta. Luhan kertoi miksi he olivat paikalla ja mikä suunnitelmana oikein oli. Joonmyeon raapi päätään ja koitti sisäistää kuulemansa.

”Wu Yifan on Soulissa?” Kerta ei ollut suinkaan ensimmäinen, kun hän oli kysynyt samaa.

Huoneeseen astuva Jongdae rynnisti vesipullojen kanssa leaderin luokse. Hän juotti miehen kunnolla ja kantoi huolta hänestä, sillä aikaa kun miehet siirtyivät ympäristöään pelokkaasti tutkivan Jonginien luokse.

Luhan katsoi Yixingiin lähes yhtä pelokkaasti. Hänen kasvonsa olivat valmiiksi jo kalpeat, häntä hirvitti pelkästään ajatella, miten paljon energiaa hän joutuisi käyttämään vastapariinsa. Kim Jongin oli yksi vahvimmista yliluonnollisen voiman kantajista. Ja Luhan, telekineesin taitajana, oli myös yksi yliluonnollisista voimista, mutta edelleen fyysisesti riekaileina siitä kaikesta, mitä hän viisi vuotta sitten oli joutunut läpi käymään.

”Kuten sanoit; yhdessä me selvitään”, Yixing sanoi kiinaksi. Hän ei vähätellyt Luhanin tunteita millään tavalla, hän lupasi pitää hänet tolpillaan. Luhan itsekin tiesi, ettei hän voinut vältellä asiaa yhtään pidempään. Kim Jongin oli saatava jälleen täysiin voimiinsa.

Jongdae ja Kyungsoo liittyivät seuraan. Myös järkiinsä palaava Joonmyeon ymmärsi heidän taistelevan jälleen jotain suurempaa vastaan. Hän laski kätensä Jonginien olkapäälle ja pyysi häntä mielessään tulemaan takaisin kotiin.

Se oli Luhan, joka huusi heistä kaikista äänekkäimmin, mutta hän ei koskaan päästänyt irti. Hän oli päättänyt antaa kaikkensa.


	13. Chapter 13

Minseok käveli reippain askelin pitkin SM Entertainmentin sisäpihaa. Chanyeol seurasi määrätietoista hyungiaan ja vilkkuili ympärilleen. Baekhyun tuskin oli ehtinyt kovin kauas, Kris oli lähtenyt hänen peräänsä heti, kun hän oli kipupiikistään selvinnyt.

”Baekhyun-ah”, hätääntynyt Chanyeol huhuli ääneen että mielessään. Hän ei olisi missään nimessä antanut Baekhyunin uhrautua sillä tavalla heidän kaikkien puolesta, mutta hän ei voinut olla vastuussa toisten päätöksistä. Hän pelkäsi, että Hyuniessa riehuva voima tekisi selvää hänestä, olisi varmasti ollut jokin toinen keino pelastaa heidät. Hänen mielestään sellainen epäitsekkyys kävisi kohtaloksi. Hän ei antaisi itselleen ikinä anteeksi, jos hän menettäisi Baekhyunien. Ellei hän ollut sitten jo menettänyt.

”Hyun-ah!” Chanyeol parkui. Minseok hiljensi tahtiaan ja antoi Yeolin hölkätä hänen rinnalleen.Heidän mietteensä olivat yhtä, ympärillä avautuva kaupunki oli liian suuri. Baekhyun oli voinut lähteä mihin suuntaan tahansa, he luultavasti löytäisivät hänet liian myöhään.

”Missä hän voisi olla?” Minseok kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään, hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan. Ensimmäisenä tuli mieleen koti, asuntokompleksi tai Bucheon. Jos mies olikin hypännyt Audiinsa ja kruisailisi pitkin moottoriteitä hullunkiilto silmissään. Seuraukset mielipuolisesta kaahailuista voisivat olla tuhoisat, ei vain Baekhyunille itselleen, vaan myös ulkopuolisille. Ikävä ajatus pysäytti Chanyeolin. Mitä, jos Baekhyun halusi tehdä itselleen jotain saadakseen punaisen voiman sammumaan.

_”Löytyi!”_

Chanyeol katsahti Minseokiin kuullessaan Krisin äänen. Kaksikko rynnisti kohti Cheodamdongin puistoaluetta, joka oli samassa suunnassa kuin Chanyeolin asuinrakennus. Reilun puolen kilometrin päässä siintävä puistoalue oli paikka, jossa hän ja Baekhyun tapasivat istuskella aina myöhään iltaisin, jos he olivat kävelemällä liikenteessä. Vaikka julkisuus verotti heidän mahdollisuuksiaan liikkua ulkona, olivat viime vuodet olleet aikaisempaa rauhallisempia. Nytkään tuskin kukaan osasi olettaa kahden koko maailman tunteman miehen viilettävän pitkin keväisiä katuja. Toki subunitin comeback oli julkistettu ja fanit varpaillaan, muttei ollut aikaa miettiä sen enepää.

Puiston syrjäisessä nurkassa, suurten puiden ja pienen katoksen suojassa tapahtui. Mustiin pukeutunut vaaleatukkainen mies koitti työntää hänestä kaksin käsin kiinni pitelevää kiinalaismiestä kauemmas itsestään. Tukahdetut huudahdukset kuulostivat kirosanoilta, Baekhyunien silmät leiskuivat puhtaasta aggressiosta.

Chanyeol polki maata ja mutisi ääneen. Muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä oleva näky sai hänen sydämensä sykkyrälle, hän ei tiennyt, miten lähestyä. Oli selvää, ettei Baekhyun ollut enää Baekhyun, vaan täysin jonkun muun vallassa, hänen punainen katseensa kertoi kaiken. Yixing hyung oli jaksanut pitää voiman kurissa, mutta selvästi häntä energialtaan heikompi Baekhyun oli menettänyt kontrollinsa. Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti; hän oli tiennyt niin käyneen.

Minseok koitti estää häntä menemästä lähemmäs, mutta oli sanomattakin selvää, ettei Kris - ainakaan ihmismuodossaan - jaksanut pidellä jatkuvasti karkuun yrittävää Baekhyunia yksin enää kovinkaan kauaa. Heidän oli saatava Hyunie takaisin sisätiloihin, yhtiölle. Hyvä kysymys oli _miten._

”Baekhyun-ah!” Chanyeol huudahti. Itseään rajuin liikkein ravisteleva Baekhyun pysähtyi kuin seinään ja nosti katseensa hitaasti kauempana seisovaan kaksikkoon. Verenpunaiseen maisemaan sekoittuvat miehet saivat aggression kasvamaan. Siitä huolimatta hento nauru kupli vatsassa.

”Chanyeolie~” Baekhyun lausahti yllättävän hunajaiseen sävyyn. Krisin ote löystyi hänen ympäriltään; täyskäännöksen käytöksessään tehnyt mies oli kuin jälleen rakastunut oma itsensä toisen puolikkaansa nähdessään.

Minseok tarttui Chanyeolin kyynärpäästä estääkseen häntä menemästä lähemmäs, häntä huolestutti kovin. Vaikka Hyunie oli onnistunut huijaamaan Krisiä, ei hänen silmistään kaikonnut puna ollut hävinnyt mihinkään.

 _”Ole varovainen”,_ Minseok sanoi. Chanyeol lupasi pysyä tilanteen herrana, hän ei antaisi voiman luikerrella itseensä toista kertaa. Hän tiesi, miltä se tuntui ja osasi varautua siihen.

Minseok päästi irti nuoremman kyynärpäästä ja vaihtoi levottomana asentoaan, kun Yeol pinkaisi matkaan.

Chanyeol hölkkäsi lähemmäs katoksen suojissa olevaa Krisiä ja poikaystäväänsä. Kris oli päästänyt kokonaan Hyuniesta irti, ehkä vahingossa, ehkä tarkoituksella. Baekhyun asteli Yeolia vastaan ja hymyili kuolettavan suloisesti. Hän ojensi kätensä eteenpäin ja viittoi miestä luokseen, aikeinaan painautua lämmintä syliä vasten, josta hän ei ollut saanut nauttia tarvitsemallaan tavalla moneen viikkoon.

Chanyeolin tullessa tarpeeksi lähelle, Baekhyunin ilme vaihtui jälleen. Hän nauroi ääneen nerokkuudelleen; Yeolie ja muut olivat todella menneet lankaan. Hän ei aikonut antautua Chanyeolille, ei helvetissä. Hän aikoi kostaa ne kaikki kerrat, jolloin Yeol oli asettanut kaiken muun hänen edelleen. Hörökorva saisi maksaa teoistaan, tuntea sen kaiken tuskan, jota hän oli joutunut kokemaan tullessaan torjutuksi.

Baekhyunin silmissä välähtävää raivoa oli vaikea olla huomaamatta. Chanyeol väisti häntä kohti sohaisevaa nyrkkiä juuri oikealla hetkellä ja tarrasi lyhyemmän miehen kyljistä kiinni. Hän veti vastaan pyristelevän Baekhyunin kiinni itseensä ja rutisti lujaa. Raskaasti hän hengitti ja rukoili, että Hyunie tuntisi hänessä sen tutun lämmön, sylin, jonne hän kuului. Rakkauden, joka ei ollut sammunut, vaikka hänen voimansa olikin.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Chanyeol kutsui. Hän toivoi, että hänen äänessään olisi tarpeeksi rehellistä hellyyttä, aitoutta. Toivoi, että Baekhyunie kuulisi hänet sen kaiken läpi. Toivoi, että hänen sydämensä suojaisi häntä täydelliseltä menetykseltä. Yixing oli ollut optimistinen, hän ei ollut vielä luovuttanut.

Chanyeol oli päättänyt taistella. Ei pelkästään tiiminsä, muiden jäsenten tähden, vaan myös seitsemän ihanaa vuotta kestäneen rakkautensa. Jos Yixing oli oikeassa siitä, ettei Hyunie antaisi voiman viedä häntä kokonaan, hänellä oli mahdollisuus. Ja hänen oli käytettävä se hyväkseen.

”Mä rakastan sua.”

Chanyeol ei tiennyt, mitä hän oli odottanut. Sitä, että Baekhyun lopettaisi jatkuvan vastaanpyristelynsä ja katsoisi häntä syvälle silmiin, omilla ruskeilla silmillään, ei niillä punaisilla, jotka voisivat saada aikaan paljon pahaa.

”Älä jätä mua”, hän kuiskasi hiljaa rutistaessaan poikaystäväänsä entistä tiukemmin. Sydän rinnassa halusi hakata samaan tahtiin pienemmän kanssa, mutta yhteistä tahtia ei tuntunut löytyvän.

Baekhyun oli päättänyt sulkea korvansa muiden sanoilta. Verenpunaisena hehkuvassa maailmassa ei ollut enää mitään kaunista. Sisällä kiehuva raivo halusi purkautua johonkin, terävät sormet olivat valmiina rikkomaan kaiken, mihin ne osuivat. Krisin jalan, puiston puisen penkin, Chanyeolin lämpimät posket.

Kris ja Minseok harppoivat kaksikon luokse ja tarrasivat Baekhyunista kiinni. Aggressio Hyunien sisällä vain kasvoi miesten yrittäessä estää häntä toteuttamasta suunnitelmiaan. Yixing oli pystynyt tuhoamaan jäsenet sisältäpäin kuljettamallaan energialla. Hän ei pystynyt, hän pystyi vain ulkoisiin vahinkoihin. Valon elementistä ei ollut paljoa apua hänen tilanteessaan. Vaistot ajoivat häntä turvautumaan väkivaltaan. Hän keräsi kaikki voimansa ja yritti repiä itsensä irti kolmen miehen tiukasta otteesta, siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta. Ärsyyntyneisyys omaa fyysistä voimattomuuttaan kohtaan sai hänet entistä aggressivisemmaksi. Ei tuntunut yhtään hyvältä olla sillä tavalla jumissa. Mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä saadakseen miehet lopettamaan taistelemisen?

Suuri pamaus keskeytti kaiken. Aivan puskista tullut ääni säikäytti Baekhyunin että häneen painautuneen Yeolin perinpohjaisesti. Hörökorvan kasvot painautuivat vasten Baekhyunin olkapäätä, siitä lehahtava lämpö sai hänet hämmentymään hetkeksi. Ennen kuin hän ehti avata suutaan huutaakseen varoittavasti, hänet oli imetty mukaan silmänräpäyksen kestävään tyhjyyteen. Kaiken hetkeksi pysäyttävä matka oli tarpeeksi saamaan Baekhyunin ymmärtämään sydämessään, että Kim Jongin oli saanut voimansa takaisin.

* * *

Suuri pamaus toi mukanaan neljän hengen köörin että edelleen hieman säikkynä olevan Jonginien. Luhan huokaisi helpotuksesta kaikkien kahdentoista ollessa jälleen samassa tilassa. Hän rojahti vasten Taoa ja pyysi häneltä henkistä tukea vielä hetkeksi. Suurin koettelemus taisi olla vasta tulossa.

Treenisalin kaikki valot sammuivat Baekhyunin rojahtaessa kenttään, Minseok ja Chanyeol olivat päättäneet pitää hänet aisoissa keinolla millä hyvänsä. Verhoin peitettyjen ikkunoiden välistä sisälle pääsevä auringovalo valaisi tilaa tarpeeksi. Edelleen suonissaan kohisevaa raivoa fyysisesti tunteva Baekhyun murisi kahden aikuisen miehen istuessa hänen päällään, estellen häntä hyökkäämästä toisten kimppuun. Miehessä kytevä raivo oli tarpeeksi voimakasta aiheuttamaan fyysistä vahinkoa, jäljet voisivat olla kauheat.

Vielä pahan voiman rippeistä kärsivä Sehun yritti poistua salista muiden huomaamatta, mutta Krisin silmät olivat kaikennäkevät. Hän astui oven eteen eikä epäröinyt levittää siipiänsä esteeksi. Kyungsoo riensi apuun ja piteli häntä paikoillaan, jotta Yixing ja muut saivat hänestä hyvin kiinni ja puhdistavan energian kulkemaan.

Sehun oli kova pala purtavaksi, hänen sisimmässään myllertänyt energia oli tehnyt tuhojaan pisimmän aikaa. Maknaeta parantaessaan Yixing pyysi tuhat kertaa anteeksi. Hän ei mitenkään olisi uskonut päästäneensä jotain niin tummaa ja pahaa nuorikon kehoon samalla, kun paransi hänen venähtänyttä selkäänsä. Jos hän olisi ollut tarkempi, ehkä ei niin stressaantunut omista töistään, hän olisi säästänyt jäsenet paljolta. Sehun oli todennäköisesti saanut ketjureaktion liikkeelle. Jos Chanyeol ei olisi saanut itseään kuulluksi, peli olisi saattanut olla ohitse.

Sehunin lopettaessa henkisen vastaan pyristelyn ja palatessaan jälleen omaksi, viattomaksi itsekseen, hän rojahti vasten Yixingiä ja kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen. Yixing painoi otsansa vasten hänen poskea ja kiitti miestä ääneen siitä, ettei hän ollut menettänyt itseään kokonaan. Vaikka puolet jäsenistä olivat altistuneet voiman aiheuttamalle tuholle, oli ongelman ydin kaikkien huulilla. Se pahuus, joka rieputti Baekhyunia, oli saatava kukistettua.

Yixingin tunteet olivat ristiriitaiset. Baekhyunin otettua voiman kontolleen, hänen energiansa oli jälleen puhdasta, täydessä voimassaan. Hän toivoi sydämestään, että rakkaus todella suojelisi miestä kaikelta siltä pahalta, vaikka voima olikin yrittänyt erottaa hänet ja Yeolin. Melkein se oli onnistunut, Baekhyun oli todella elänyt siinä uskossa, ettei Yeol rakastanut häntä enää.

”Kiitos, hyung”, Sehun kuiskasi ja taputti Yixingin selkää rauhoittavaan tahtiin. Yixingiltä meni pidempään kasata itsensä. Hänenkin voimansa kävivät vähiin, lähinnä henkisesti.

Baekhyunin katse oli kiinnittynyt Jongdaen jalkoihin. Hän tuijotti niitä silmäänsä räpäyttämättä, toivoi lähes joka solullaan, että ikätoveri astelisi lähemmäs ja laskeutuisi hänen tasolleen, jotta hän voisi tarttua miestä kurkusta ja näyttää hänelle olevansa kaikkien hänen epäilystensä arvoinen. Teki mieli kutsua häntä nimeltä, mutta selän päällä istuva Yeol teki jo hengittämisestä niin vaikeaa, ettei suusta tulisi kuin tukahdettuja äännähdyksiä.

Baekhyun tiesi, ettei hän voinut olla siinä tilassa kauempaa, tai se olisi hänen loppunsa. Hänen katseensa liikkui Jongdaen rimppakintuista edessä häämöttäviin ikkunoihin, verhojen takaa tulvivaan, punaisiin valonsäteisiin. Jos hän pystyisi harhauttamaan päällään istuvaa, typerää Parkia, hän voisi rynnätä vapauteen. Yhdentoista vahvan miehen luona hänen vointinsa muuttui huonovointisemmaksi, kroppaa alkoi särkeä entistä enemmän ja pää oli jo valmiiksi räjähtää. Hän ei voinut hengittää, osasyynä selkänsä päällä makaava mies, jonka lämpöä hohkavat kädet olivat tarttuneet hänen olkapäistä.

Kukaan ei puhunut - tai sitten Baekhyun ei kuullut miesten sanoja korvissaan soivan huminan takaa. Miehet, jotka vilkuilivat toisiaan, suunnittelivat jotain. Oli niin tai näin, tunnelma oli varautunut ja sai Baekhyunin tuntemaan itsensä hetkellisesti epävarmaksi. Se oli kuin tyyntä myrskyn edellä. Ihmiset seisoivat kuin odottaisivat jonkin repäisevän helvetin valloilleen.

Baekhyun nauroi hiljaa, kylmään sävyyn ymmärtäessään, että hän oli se helvetti. Vastaanpyristeleminen loppui kuin seinään. Paino kehon päällä ei tuntunut enää niin raskaalta, ote takareisistä irtosi. Baekhyun veti syvään henkeä ja kasasi voimiaan, antoi sisällään riehuvan aggression keräytyä yhdeksi möykyksi, jotta se voisi räjähtää ja yllättää kaikki. Kunhan hän pääsisi irti, ei häntä estäisi enää kukaan.

Hiljainen hetki ei kestänyt kauaa, mutta tuntui tuskastuttavan pitkältä. Jokaisen jäsenen vatsassa velloi, hekin ymmärsivät, ettei mitään hyvää ollut tulossa. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut ottaa ensimmäistä liikettä, jokainen pysyi paikoilaan ja valmiina suojaamaan itseään siltä, mitä oli tulossa.

Kolmen raskaan hengenvedon jälkeen treenisalin kaikki kirkkaat lamput syttyivät kerrallaan. Niissä liikkuva virtapiikki oli tarpeeksi räjäyttämään muutaman loisteputken siihen paikkaan, oikosulku oli taattu. Jäsenten enemmänkin ärtyneet kuin pelokkaat parkaisut raikuivat tilassa heidän ymmärtäessä, mitä oli tapahtunut.

Koko rakennus - ellei koko kortteli - oli pimentynyt, ja huoli Chanyeolin sisällä kasvoi nollasta sataan puolessa sekunnissa. Valot olivat vieneet mennessään myös veltoksi valahtaneen Baekhyunin, jonka silmät olivat painautuneet hennosti kiinni.

Minseok siirtyi pois Baekhyunin päältä huomattuaan tilanteen. Myös Chanyeol siirtyi sivuun ja käänsi hänet ympäri. Jongdae oli myös viivana paikalla, muut analysoivat tapahtunutta kovaan ääneen. Yixing huokaisi raskaasti, hän oli melkein arvannut, että niin tulisi käymään jossain vaiheessa. Baekhyunin keho ei tuntunut kestävän ylikuormitusta ja tapasi suojella itseään lipumalla unten maille. Epävarmuus teki olosta ikävän - hän ei osannut sanoa, oliko sellainen pakkopaussi hyväksi vai pahaksi.

Chanyeol puri alahuultaan ja koitti etsiä Baekhyunin pulssia. Kuumat kyyneleet tulvahtivat silmiin hänen turhautuessa, tärisevät sormet eivät asettuneet kaulavaltimolle eivätkä saaneet kunnollista lukemaa.

Jongdae piti kättään Baekhyunin nenän edessä ja totesi hänen hengittävän. Helpotuksesta enemmän tärisevä Chanyeol nosti miehen pään syliinsä ja koitti pysyä kasassa, Hyunie oli nukahtanut sillä tavalla ennenkin. Se oli hänen heikkoutensa, lävitse kulkeva, yhtäkkinen energia oli joskus liikaa ja sai hänen patterinsa aina tyhjentymään.

Yixing laskeutui Baekhyunin tasolle ja säpsähti voimakkaasti koskiessaan lattialla makaavaa miestä. Chanyeol katsoi häntä huolesta jäykkänä, muutkin odottivat kärsimättöminä, mitä mies, vastapari, oikein sanoisi.

”Mä olen niin pahoillani”, Yixing sanoi, hän tiedosti toistavansa itseään. Hän piti katseensa salin kuluneessa lattiassa hetken aikaa; hän tunsi syyllisyyttä, ettei ollut jaksanut pidellä pahaa voimaa sisässään ja tukahduttaa sitä itse. Nyt Baekhyunie joutui kärsimään siitä kaikesta, ja millä kustannuksella. Kuka tiesi, oliko oikosulku pakottanut sisimmässä kiehuvan raivon laantumaan vai jatkoiko se miehen hiljaista tuhoamista. Olisiko Baekhyunistakin jäljellä kohta vain ulkokuori tai pahimmassa tapauksessa sammuttaisiko hän maailmasta kaiken valon, auringon ja lopulta kaiken elämän.

”Hyung!” Chanyeol parkaisi tuntiessaan vanhemman miehen ilkeät ajatukset. Hän itse oli väittänyt, että Baekhyun oli vahva ja jaksoi kyllä taistella sitä pirulaista vastaan, ja kuinka oli käynyt. Savunhaju leijui tilassa, Chanyeolin voima oli kokonaan herännyt eikä hän epäillyt käyttää sitä.

”Yeol-ah”, Kris kutsui häntä. Äänensävy oli rauhoittava, savu hälveni hetkessä. Yeol laski päänsä alas, hänkin ymmärsi, ettei miestä kohti hyökkäämällä tekisi muuta kuin ruokkisi pahaa voimaa ja sen tavoitteita.

”Mä en voi tehdä muuta kuin yrittää puhdistaa häntä, mutta tarvitsen siihen kaikkien energiaa”, Yixing sanoi ja tarttui Baekhyunin kädestä. Chanyeol keskittyi katsomaan rakkaansa ilmeettömiä, kalpeita kasvoja ja silittämään hänen poskeaan peukalollaan, joka oli jälleen saanut lohduttavan lämpönsä takaisin.

Sydän Chanyeolin rinnassa oli jälleen ihan sekaisin. Se tuntui lyövän tuhanteen eri tahtiin jokaisesta päässä pyörivästä ajatuksesta, että tunteesta, jota hän sisimmässään tunsi. Rakkaus miestä kohtaan, pelko menettämistä kohtaan, huoli muiden hyvinvoinnista, taakka voimasta.

Kaikki jäsenet, myös elävien kirjoihin palannut Sehun, kerääntyivät Baekhyunin ympärille. Jokainen heistä avasi energiansa vahvistaakseen Yixingin voimaa.

Chanyeol pidätteli hengitystään, kuten myös kyyneleitään. Mieli täyttyi ikävistä ajatuksista että niistä kaikista hienoista hetkistä, joita he Baekhyunin kanssa olivat kokeneet. Seitsemän vuotta sitten siihen samaiseen treenisaliin kävellyt mustatukkainen, hento mies Bucheonista oli kävellyt samalla hetkellä suoraan hänen sydämeensä. Hän oli sanonut sen julkisestikin, kertonut ääneen kansan edessä, miten yhteys oli löytynyt.

Chanyeol ei voinut estää kyyneleitään. Kuumat, suolaiset pisarat tipahtivat poskille, henkeä oli pakko vetää. Hän painoi päänsä vasten Baekhyunin kasvoja ja kutsui häntä. Kutsui häntä kehollaan, telepaattisesti ja verbaalisesti. Hän ei voinut luovuttaa, hän oli luvannut itselleen suojella Baekhyunia viimeiseen asti. Jos rakkaudella oli tosissaan voimaa, hän toivoi, että se näyttäisi mahtinsa ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaikki olivat sitä mieltä, ettei treenisali ollut mikään turvallisin paikka hoitaa nukkuvaa Baekhyunia. Yhteisestä, äänettömästä päätöksestä Jongin siirsi koko köörin asuntokompleksin suojiin. Tehtävä oli voimiaan keräävälle Jonginielle raskas, hän ei ollut pysyä tolpillaan, kun hänen jalkansa palasivat tasaisen maan pinnalle. Luhan otti hänet vastaan ja hymyili pienesti, hän pystyi samaistumaan oloon hyvin.

Chanyeol istui polvillaan keskellä olohuonetta, pidellen Baekhyunin päätä sylissään. Hän jatkoi kalpeiden kasvojen silittämistä tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän oli samaan aikaan haljeta onnesta, että sai edelleen silittää niitä kasvoja, mutta samalla niin helvetin peloissaan siitä, miten loppujen lopuksi tulisi käymään. Hän oli kiitollinen niistä kaikista hetkistä, joita he olivat vuosien varrella jakaneet. Silti ahneus hänessä oli herännyt. Hän ei tyytynyt seitsemään, hän halusi seitsemäntoista, seitsemänkymmentä yhteistä vuotta.

”Herää, rakas”, Chanyeol kuiskasi kuljettaessaan sormeaan Baekhyunin pehmeällä iholla. Hän hymyili pienesti. Comebackin lähestyessä mies oli todennäköisesti pitänyt ihostaan entistä paremmin huolta, vaikka se jatkuva rasvaaminen ja erilaisilla tuotteilla jynssääminen kävi hänen hermoilleen. Hento hymy nousi Chanyeolin huulille hänen muistellessa, miten ihonhoitorutiinit tapasivat jäädä lyhyeksi aina niinä iltoina, kun he jakoivat yhteisen hotellihuoneen.

Baekhyun liikautti kättään ja käänsi päätään poispäin Chanyeolista. Hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat ja raskaus huokaus seurasi perässä, mutta silmät pysyivät kinnnipainettuina. Hän yritti kierähtää pois Yeolin sylistä, muttei jaksanut kuin liikauttaa kättään.

Yixing viittoi selkänsä takana seisovia miehiä ottamaan paikkansa heidän ympäriltä. Nopeasti voimiaan keräävä Baekhyun avasi utuiset silmänsä ja virnisti puolittain. Hän ojensi kätensä kohti Jongdaeta ja kutsui häntä tarttumaan siihen.

”Dae-yah…” hän lausui väsyneellä äänellään ja painoi silmänsä uudelleen kiinni. Chanyeol tarttui käteen ja risti sormensa hänen kanssaan. Baekhyun havahtui lämpimään otteeseen ja avasi silmänsä uudelleen, katsoen sillä kertaa suoraan Yeolin ruskeisin silmiin, joista paistoi se tuttu palo, joka hänessä oli aina ollut.

”Yeolie?” Baekhyun kysyi kuiskaten. Chanyeol puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen estääkseen itseään itkemästä yhtään enempää. Hän nyökkäili myöntävästi, hän oli siinä, hän ei ollut hävinnyt yhtään minnekään.

Baekhyun ravisteli itsensä irti Yeolin otteesta. Hän kutsui Jongdaeta uudelleen, koitti saada häntä luokseen, mutta ikätoveri oli päättänyt pysyä ulottumattomissa. Yixing rauhoitteli häntä ja laski kätensä hänen rintakehälleen. Pahoinvoinnin aalto ravisteli häntä, parantajan kasvot valahtivat valkoisiksi silmänräpäyksessä. Chanyeolin varaustasot nousivat heti - vanhemman ilmeestä kävi hyvin ilmi, kuinka raaka vastus heillä oli vastassaan.

”Baekhyun-ah”, Yeol kutsui, toivoen näkevänsä ne ruskeat silmät, joihin hän oli hetki sitten katsonut. Hän avasi enerigaansa ja toivoi, että mies tuntisi hänen lämpönsä. ”Pelasta meidät, Hyun-ah.”

Baekhyun nauroi, vaivanloisesti, mutta kuitenkin. Hän työnsi Yeolin kauemmas itsestään ja koitti nousta istumaan, mutta Yixing piti hänet visusti aloillaan. Ja Kyungsoo, joka oli tarttunut hänen vasempaan ranteeseensa. Täyden voimansa takaisin saanut Soo oli este, jota oli vaikea poistaa tieltä.

”Päästäkää mut”, Baekhyun kivahti ja koitti vääntäytyä irti miesten otteista. Ne vain tiukentuivat, ja heistä virtaava energia ravisteli hänen koko kehoaan. Päässä alkoi taas heittää ja humista.

”Luulet vain”, Yixing naurahti. ”Yksi paha ei pärjää kahdelletoista hyvälle.”

Baekhyun nauroi jälleen, lähes ivalliseen tyyliin. ”Kahdelletoista.”

”Taistele, Hyun-ah”, Chanyeolin vierelle asettunut Joonmyeon pyysi. Epätoivo kuului kauas hänen äänestään. Baekhyun ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin tuhahtaa miehen puheille. Hän itse oli hetki sitten ollut sitä mieltä, ettei missään ollut mitään vikaa tai ongelmaa. Häntä ei ollut kiinnostanut pitkään aikaan, mitä ympärillä oikein tapahtui.

Chanyeol nosti katseensa vastapäätä olevaan Yixingiin ja näytti kysyvältä. Oliko hyungkin kenties kuullut, mitä Baekhyun mielessään oikein kelasi. Yixing nyökkäsi pienesti ja kehotti jäseniä laittamaan kaiken peliin. Pelkkä kehossa virtaava energia ei ollut tarpeeksi, heidän oli avattava myös sydämensä.

Baekhyun säpsähti tuntiessaan häneen pureutuvan energian. Silmät kiinni painettuaan hän ajautui mielensä lähettämälle matkalle, palasi siihen hetkeen, jolloin Chanyeol oli tunnustanut hänelle rakkautensa ensimmäisen kerran. Debyyttiesityksen jälkeen, ylikuormittuneena kaikista niistä uusista asioista, joita hän oli sen lyhyen hetken aikana kokenut.

Kyynel tipahti Baekhyunin silmäkulmasta, rintaa kivisti. Siitä hetkestä ei ollut enää kuin muisto vain. Chanyeol ei enää rakastanut häntä. Kovasti hän oli yrittänyt sitä todistella, mutta hän oli menettänyt uskottavuutensa jo kauan sitten.

Lämmin sormi pyyhkäisi poskelle karanneen kyyneleen pois. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja tapasi sen katseen, jota hän oli kaivannut niin kauan. Verenpunaisena hehkuva maailma oli hetkellisesti poissa, edessä oli lämpöä hohkava mies, jonka rinnassa roihusi vahva liekki ja vielä vahvempi sydän.

Aikaa oli ehkä sekunti, kaksi. Baekhyun keskitti kaiken voimansa huonosta olostaan huolimatta siihen, ettei hänessä kytevä raivo ottaisi häntä toistamiseen otteeseen. Kaikki ympärillä olevat jäsenet suojelisivat häntä siltä, Chanyeolkin.

”Älä nukahda”, Chanyeol pyysi hiljaa. Baekhyun laski tärisevän kätensä poskellaan lepäävälle Yeolin kädelle ja hymähti itsekseen. Pitkät sormet olivat todella lämpimät, tuntuivat tutuilta. Hän ei ollutkaan houraillut.

”Jaksa vielä vähän”, Yixing sanoi yhtä pehmeällä äänellä. Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja antautui. Hän luotti vastapariinsa, aikaisempi epävarmuus ja halu pysyä kaukana miehestä oli hälventynyt kuin taikaiskusta. Yixingillä ei ollut enää mitään syytä piilotella todellista sisintään, sillä hänessä riehuva voima oli nyt Baekhyunin hallinnassa.

Hallinnassa, nimenomaan.

Baekhyunin ilme muuttui päättäväisemmäksi. Chanyeol oli halunnut hänen pelastavan heidät, nyt hänellä oli siihen mahdollisuus. Kaikki jäsenet ympärillään hän pystyisi mihin tahansa. Nyt, ja aina.

* * *

”Baekhyun-ah?”

Chanyeolin äänessä oli puhdasta epäuskoa. Kuin hän olisi nähnyt jotain, mitä hän ei odottanut näkevänsä.

”Mitä sä olet oikein mennyt tekemään?”

Märkiä hiuksiaan valkoisella pyyhkeellä kuivaava Baekhyun käveli reippaasti käytävään, josta kysymys oli kuulunut. Hän ei voinut olla nauramatta nähdessään, miten Chanyeol tuijotti makuuhuoneen ovea silmät suurina. Valkoisessa ovessa oli vielä valkoisempi alue, joka pisti oikein silmään.

”Hyun!” Chanyeol parkaisi ja osoitti paikkaa, jossa vuosien saatossa kulahtanut paperiarkki oli tavannut olla. Kyltti, jossa luki mitä kieroimmalla käsialalla _the love nest_ , oli palasina kamarin lattialla.

”Älä nyt vielä huuda”, Baekhyun murahti ja painautui mustaa hupparinselkämystä vasten. Hymy nousi välittömästi kasvoille; pakkauusi kylpytakki oli lämmin, mutta mies edessä oli vielä lämpimämpi.

”Odota, kunhan näet, mitä sisällä on.”

Chanyeol avasi huoneen oven ja irvisti sieltä vastaan henkäisevälle kylmyydelle. Kevätilma ei ollut vielä tarpeeksi lämmintä henkäillessään huonojen ikkunatiivisteiden läpi.

Baekhyun tirskui Yeolin parkuessa ylidramaattiseen malliin. Hörökorva harppoi huoneeseen pitkin askeli ja todisti omin silmin, mitä epämäräiselle huoneen kyltille oli käynyt.

”Varo, ettet saa sähköiskua”, Baekhyun tirskahti ja pudisteli päätään Jongdaen ylisuojelevalle käytökselle. Vaikka lappunen oli ollut yksi silmätikku jo pitkään, oli ystävä hyvä saanut melkein kohtauksen Baekhyunin repiessä sen alas ovesta.

”Byun Baekhyun”, Chanyeol lausahti, pettyneeseen sävyyn yrittäessään järjestellä paperiarkin revittyjä palasia takaisin oikeaan järjestykseen. Baekhyun upotti sormensa lattialla kyykkivän miehen pörröisiin hiuksiin ja henkäisi haaveillen.

”Voidaanhan me tietysti pyytää Taoa kääntämään aikaa taaksepäin ja —”

”Älä viitsi”, Chanyeol irvisti ja käänsi katseensa yläviistossa virnistelevään mieheen. Hän liu’utti kätensä miehen kylpytakin alle ja tarrasi häntä takareidestä, vetäen hänet lattialle yhdellä liikkeellä. Suurinpiirtein Yeolin syliin tipahtava Baekhyun piteli ärsyyntyneen huutonsa sisällään. Hänestä oli ihanaa, että Chanyeol kiinnitti häneen jälleen huomiota. Jokainen, pienikin, ele tuntui taas joltakin ja sai hänet kihertelemään pelkästä onnesta.

Chanyeol näytti mietteliäältä, hän oli muuttunut yllättävän vaisuksi. Baekhyun siirsi hiukset pois hänen silmiltään ja hymyili pehmeästi. Kärsivällisesti hän odotti niin kauan, että Yeol sai suunsa auki.

”Luulitko sä todella, etten rakasta sua?”

Baekhyun ei menettänyt hymyään, mutta myönsi rehellisyyden nimissä todelliset tunteensa. Jos Chanyeol ei olisi murtautunut ulos kylmästä kuorestaan, hän olisi saattanut jäädä ikuisesti siihen uskoon, etteivät miehen tunteet olleet enää samanlaiset kuin aikaisemmin.

”On totta, etten ole ollut kotona niin paljon kuin olisi pitänyt”, Chanyeol myönsi. ”Mutta mä lupaan ja vannon, että mä kaduin joka aamu, kun heräsin studion kovalta sohvalta enkä sun vierestäsi.”

”Ei tarvitse todistella”, Baekhyun sanoi. Hän työnsi Yeolin hiukset kokonaan pois hänen otsaltaan ja hymyili pienesti nähdessään iholla olevat juonteet ja huolirypyt. Hän tiesi aiheuttaneensa niistä vain osan, loput tulivat rankasta työstä ja kaikesta siitä vastuusta, jonka jumalat olivat hänen kontolleen asettaneet. Oli tarpeeksi vaikeaa olla idoli ja poikaystävä, siihen päälle vielä kun lisättiin voima, joka hänelle syntymässä oltiin annettu. Mutta ainakaan hän ei ollut yksin.

”Mä olin väärässä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi. ”Mä en halua elää ilman sua.”

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin syliinsä ja rutisti ihanaan, omistavaan tapaansa. Baekhyun painoi päänsä mustan hupparin peittämää rintakehää vasten ja kuunteli rinnassa loimuavaa liekkiä hento hymy huulillaan. Hän koitti pysyä positiivisena ja olla miettimättä, mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos pahan voima olisi jatkanut tuhoisaa levittäytymistään. Hän oli kiitollinen, että asiat olivat menneet juuri, kuten ne olivat menneet.

Joku koputti makuuhuoneen ovenkarmiin. Baekhyun avasi silmänsä ja tirskahti pienesti nähdessään ovensuussa virnistelevän Minseokin.

”Hei, rakastavaiset”, hyung aloitti vakavaan sävyyn ja nojasi paremmin seinään. Näky taisi saada hänenkin polvensa kateudesta veteliksi.

”Rankka päivä huomenna. Treenit alkaa tasan kahdeksalta”, hän sanoi ja veti oven kiinni, kadottamatta typerää virnettä kasvoiltaan.

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja kirosi nurkan takana väijyvän comebackin. Oli taas kaiken maailman pahat voimat ja koettelemukset ajankohdan valinneet… Isommat voimat saisivat kunnioittaa valmistelukauden rauhaa. Ihan niin kuin heillä ei olisi muutenkin ollut kädet täynnä tekemistä.

_”Älkää valvoko koko yötä.”_

Baekhyun tuhahti Minseokin sanoille. Hän painautui paremmin Chanyeolin rintamusta vasten ja nautti jokaisesta sekunnista, jonka hän sai siinä viettää. Se tuntui melkein ajattomalta.

Chanyeol oli jälleen yltynyt järjestelemään vieressään olevia paperinpaloja. Hän nosti yhden silmiensä korkeudelle ja mietti, mistä kaikesta sekin oli selvinnyt. Makuuhuoneen ovea oli riepotettu muutamaan otteeseen melko voimalla.

”Mä olen pahoillani”, Baekhyun naurahti. ”Meni vähän tunteisiin.”

Chanyeol huokaisi ja antoi liekkien tarttua ohuen kopiopaperin repaleisille reunoille. Hän katsahti Baekhyuniin kysyvästi, ennen kuin antoi paperin palaa ja hävitä kokonaan. Onneksi heidän rakkautensa ei ollut yhden paperilappusen varassa.

”Pitäiskö tehdä uusi?” Chanyeol kysyi.

”Ei”, Baekhyun sanoi hymyillen ja huokaisi perään. ”Näin on hyvä.”

Chanyeol kellahti selälleen lattialle ja veti kätensä päänsä alle tueksi. Baekhyun hölmistyi yhtäkkistä vajoamista ja kampesi itsensä käsiensä varaan.

”Olen ollut aika ilkeä viime aikoina”, Chanyeol virnisti. ”Rankaise mua.”

Baekhyunin ilme muuttui yhtä ilkikuriseksi. Huoneessa kirkkaana hohkava kattolamppu sammui pelkästä ajatuksesta, ihana pimeys otti heidät suojiinsa.

Baekhyun nousi ylös Yeolin päältä ja heitti vasemmassa kädessä olevan pyyhkeen hänen kasvoilleen. Pelkässä kylpytakissa hän livahti pehmeään, 80 senttimetriä leveään sänkyynsä.

”Pysy siellä sitten”, hän lausahti ja veti peiton korviinsa. Tyytyväinen ilme kipusi kasvoille joka lihaksen rentoutuessa. Vaikka sänky ei ollut enää niin kotoisan oloinen kuin Yeolin asunnolla oleva parisänky, oli se silti hänen omansa, täydellisesti hänen kovia kokeneelle kropalleen tehty.

Chanyeol kirosi sanavalintansa ja peitteli itsensä ohuella froteepyyhkeellä. Hän kääntyi kyljelleen ja nojasi käteensä, katsellen Baekhyunia ja mietti avoimin mielin, kuinka pitkään menisi, että Baekhyun raottaisi peittoa ja antaisi hänelle luvan kömpiä häntä koipien välissä omalle paikalleen.

* * *

Baekhyun tallusteli hitaasti pitkin yhtiön käytävää ja hyräili hiljaa. Viimeiset koreografimuutokset oli tehty ja kaikki uudet tanssit oli hiottu huippuunsa tehokkaan kolmen tunnin treenin aikana. To do -listalla oli enää musiikkivideon kuvaus ja promoaminen. Magic circus oli oma murheenkryyninsä, sekin tuli liian nopeasti, mutta Baekhyun oli päättänyt olla miettimättä sitä vielä. Kunhan hän selviäisi musiikkiohjelmista, hän voisi keskittyä Japanin juttuihin sen jälkeen.

Samaa käytävää vastaan asteleva Chanyeol kiinnitti Baekhyunin huomion. Perhoset vatsassa lehahtivat lentoon katsekontaktin syntyessä, ikävä oli suuri. He eivät olleet nähneet taas hetkeen, molemmat kun olivat kiireisiä omien projektiensa kanssa.

”Me tehtiin uusi biisi. Haluatko kuulla?” Yeol kysyi pysähdyttyään lyhyemmän miehen eteen.

Baekhyun pyöritti silmiään, hän oli kuullut saman kysymyksen useaan otteeseen ennenkin. Korvissa soi jo valmiiksi se pimputus, jota studiohuoneessa olevalla kosketinsoittimella oli hakattu illat ja yöt läpeensä.

”Mistä se kertoo?” hän huomasi kysyvänsä, kaikesta huolimatta. Kiinnostus miestä ja hänen duuniaan kohtaan oli palannut.

”Valosta.”

Häkeltynyt hymy nousi Hyunien kasvoille, hän oli otettu henkilökohtaisuudesta. Hän tarttui Yeolin ojennettuun käteen ja tuli kuljetetuksi tunnelmavalaistettuun studiohuoneeseen. Vatsanpohjassa kipristeli, kun Sehunia ei näykynyt lähimaillakaan. Park oli saanut prioriteettinsä kuntoon.

Baekhyun ei voinut - eikä halunnut - piilottaa kiinnostustaan. Hän ei ollut saanut nauttia Yeolin läheisyydestä muutamaan päivään, tarve ja halu kasvoivat sitä mukaa kun aika kulki eteenpäin. Eikä tunne ollut yksipuolinen, pitkiä ja uteliaita katseita tuli myös hörökorvan suunnalta.

”Onko sulla kiire?” Chanyeol kysyi ja liukui lähemmäs. Vahvat kädet laskeutuivat Hyunien lanteille ja vetivät häntä vasten pidempää.

”Kuten aina”, Baekhyun vastasi henkäisten ja painoi silmänsä kiinni tuntiessaan kuuman henkäyksen kaulansa iholla. Pehmeät huulet painautuivat kananlihalla olevaa ihoa vasten ja saivat mieltä vaivaavat ajatukset hälvenemään sillä samalla sekunnilla. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä miehen niskaan ja leikki pitkäksi venähtäneillä suortuvilla, mietti, milloin Park käyttäisi tilaisuuden hyväksi ja suutelisi hänet jalattomaksi.

”Mulla olisi yksi kysymys”, Chanyeol aloitti, kun hän oli malttanut jättää Hyunien kaulan rauhaan. Baekhyun liikutti sormiaan pidemmän niskassa. Hänen puolestaan Yeol voisi kysyä montakin.

”Saanko olla sun poikaystävä?” Chanyeol kysyi ja katsoi häneen, syvälle, syvälle silmiin. Baekhyun hämmentyi miehen äänessä olevasta melodiasta, joka oli tarttunut ilmeisesti hänenkin mieleensä.

”Saanko?”

Baekhyun nauroi typertyneenä Chanyeolin puheille ja tönäisi häntä leikkisästi. ”Enkö se ole mä, jonka pitäisi kysyä sitä?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään, hymyillen vaisusti. Hän tarttui Baekhyunin käteen ja laski sen sydämensä päälle. Hän pyysi yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan anteeksi sitä, miten hän tapasi kadottaa itsensä aina välillä musiikille, työlleen.

”Kuka meistä ei”, Baekhyun naurahti. Hän muistutti, että Park tulisi motkottamaan hänelle jo ensi viikolla, miten hän tuhlasi kaiken energiansa kulkemalla televisioyhtiöltä toiselle, lukuisten fanitapaamisten kautta.

Chanyeol hiljensi hänet painamalla sormensa hänen huulilleen. Veikeä ilme nousi hänen kasvoilleen. ”No, saanko mä?”

”Saat.”


End file.
